Paper Mario 1: Retold
by Parent12D
Summary: Paper Mario 1 retold. Join the Fat Italian Mario, gay Goombario with a love interest in Mario, incredibly annoying Kooper, short tempered Bombette, cowardly Parakarry, grumpy Bow, hyperactive Watt, anxious Sushie who reached mid-life crisis, and gangsta Lakilester, on an adventure to save the Star Rod in this re-novalized story on a great game. T for some contents.
1. Introduction

Greetings readers. I shall present to you a renovelization of Paper Mario 1.

Paper Mario is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Inc.

Hello readers... today, I shall tell you the tale of the Star Spirits, Star Haven and their precious Star Rod. Somewhere in the sky, beyond the clouds, there lives a place called Star Haven, home to many star people and of course, the Star Spirits. The 7 Star Spirits live in some huge, sparkly sanctuary, where inside, they keep protection of the Star Rod, preventing it from falling into the wrong hands. The haven was at peace for a long. But... one day, some tragedy befell the haven... and...

Uh... who placed POOP on this page of the storybook...

Magikoopa: HOW DARE YOU! I'm the loyal and most beautiful Kammy Koopa.

?: GWA HA HA HA, AND I PLACED HER IN THERE!

WOAH! This wasn't part of the story... Some giant enormous koopa known as Bowser showed up in his Koopa Clown Cart.

Bowser: I'll be taking this Star Rod, if you don't mind...

Eldstar: You can't do that...

Bowser: Why..?

Mamar: It's being guarded by some force field...

Bowser: Oh... Kammy Koopa, break through this force field!

Kammy Koopa: Roger that!

The force field was then broken..

Skolar: Ack... what's going on...?

Muskular: Beats me..

Bowser: Now I can use this Star Rod just so I can beat up and trounce Mario... GWAH HA HA HA HA!

Misstar: That's not right..

Bowser: Whatever.. I know what to do with you freaks...

Klevar: What would that be...?

Bowser: TURN INTO CARDS!

Bowser then waved the Star Rod in circles and the Star Spirits were turning into cards...

Kalmar: Nooooooo... I haven't had any speaking roles yet...

The complaining Kalmar and the other Star Spirits then turned into a deck of c-

Bowser: OH BOY! POKER ANYONE!

As I was saying, before Bowser rudely interrupted my sentence, the Star Spirits turned into a deck of cards...

Bowser: Kammy! SEND THESE SEVEN CARDS TO EACH OF MY ASSOCIATES!

Kammy: GOTCHA SIRE!

Bowser: Time for phase 2 of my evil scheme... GWAH HA HA HA HA HA!

Bowser and Kammy Koopa then took off from Star Haven with the 7 cards with them... this is bad...

**MEANWHILE, IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM**

It was a quite day in the Mushroom Kingdom, but we're focused on the house of the Mario Brothers... Suddenly, a Paratroopa of some sort approached the mailbox. He looked really scared and stuff... He delivered a letter directed to the Mario Bros. He then took a breath and then shouted...

Paratroopa: M-M-M-M-MAIL CALL!

The paratroopa then flew away before someone decided to attack him... Luigi, the younger brother, then approached the mailbox, and grabbed the letter that was in there... He went back into the house...

Luigi: HEY MARIO! WE GOT A LETTER FROM PRINCESS PEACH!

Mario: ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!

Mario, the older brother then approached Luigi..

Luigi: I'll read it to you, okay..?

Mario: Go ahead..

Luigi: Let's see...

_Dear Mario,_

_I'm throwing a party at my castle today. Lots of food, party, dancing, and hopefully no Bowser barging in to this party like he did last time. You and Luigi should come on over and enjoy the fun._

_Yours Truly,_

_Princess Peach XOXO_

Luigi: It's settled. Let's get going..

Mario: Let's go!

The Mario Bros then left their house, and stroll through Toad Town, and made their way to the castle. Once inside, Mario then went ahead and gone to find the Princess somewhere. Eventually, Mario made it to her private headquarters, and saw the princess in the distance. She noticed Mario and had a happy smile on her face..

Peach: Hey there Mario... glad you could come.

Mario: Hey, I did it for you...

Yeah readers, ever since that one rescue in Super Mario Bros, Mario and Peach got into a relationship.

Peach: You wanna go out to the balcony and have a kissing fest.

Mario: Yeah baby.. I would love to..

Peach: Okay... let's go...

They started heading to the balcony when suddenly... an earthquake occured... The castle then started lifting up into the sky, underneath some scary castle. Eventually, the two castles were up in the sky to where there were stars... Peach noticed this scenery...

Peach: Hey... is it me, or am I seeing stars already?

Mario shrugged his shoulders, when suddenly, two figures crashed through the window... They were none other than... BOWSER AND KAMMY KOOPA!

Bowser: Hey Mario and Peach, long time no see...

Mario and Peach: BOWSER!

Bowser: THAT'S RIGHT! YOU READY TO FIGHT MARIO!?

Mario then noticed Kammy Koopa...

Mario: Whose the piece of poop over there...?

Kammy Koopa: HOW DARE YOU, FAT ITALIAN PIG! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY KAMMY KOOPA!

Mario: Whatever... let's fight Bowser...

Bowser: You asked for it now, tough guy..

Then suddenly, they charged at each other, starting a battle sequence...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 10/10 FP 5/5

vs.

Bowser: HP Unknown

Mario used jump... does one damage...

Bowser: OOOH... DARN YOU!

Bowser did claw swipe.. does one damage.

Mario jumped again. Does one damage.

Bowser: Grrr...

Bowser does another claw swipe. Does 1 damage.

Mario jumps once again. Does 1 damage.

Bowser: Alright, enough of this.. Meet the wonderful Star Rod from Star Haven...

Mario: Huh?

Bowser pulled out the Star Rod and used its magic. Becomes invincible.

Bowser: Now see my true power...

Bowser Claw swipes. Doe 3 damage.

Mario: WOAH!

Bowser: How does that feel..?

Mario: Grrr...

Mario does jump. Does NOTHING WHATSOEVER!

Mario: WHAT!?

Bowser: GWAH HA HA HA HA HA!

Bowser does claw swipe. Does 3 more damage.

Mario jumps again. Does 0 damage.

Mario: You cheater...

Bowser: Whatever... time to finish this..

Bowser does flamethrower.. doing 10 damage and taking out Mario in the process...

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Peach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MARIO!

Bowser: I DID IT! THAT FAT ITALIAN PIG IS NOW JUST HISTORY! HE'S DONE FOR!

Kammy: Good job sir.. now what should we do with Mario..?

Bowser: I'm glad you asked Kammy... watch this...

Bowser then shot a lightning bolt from the Star Rod at Mario, sending him flying out the broken window.

Peach: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! MARIO!

Kammy: GUARDS! GET THE PRINCESS!

Guards: YES SIR!

Two Koopa guards then went to grab the princess. Meanwhile, Mario fell from the sky, and gone beyond the clouds, and this is only the beginning..

Man, what a horrifying start.. Next time, Mario will be introduced to a family of a certain species and will make a new friend while at it. What is the species? It's of a species that has constantly appeared in the series. Of course, stay tuned...

Review and Comment.


	2. Prologue: The Stars Plea to Mario

Welcome back to the novalization of Paper Mario

**IN A NEARBY FOREST..**

Mario was knocked out cold and laid in the forest. After holograms of the Star Spirits appeared, gave him some of their power, and vanished, a young female Goomba appeared and saw Mario.

Goomba Girl: Hey, who is this guy... I... I think this could be the one and only Mario...

She noticed it is Mario...

Goomba girl: Hey, Mario you fat Italian pig, TIME TO WAKE UP!

She tried various techniques, including shaking him, kicking him, poking him with a stick and even sang some songs by the cursed Justin Bieber... but nothing worked...

Goomba girl: GUYS! WE GOT OURSELVES A NONMOVER HERE!

**IN SOME STRANGE HOUSE...**

Mario was laying on a bed, when suddenly, a hologram of Eldstar appeared..

Eldstar: Huff... huff... Mario... listen... to me... AH FORGET THIS! Listen, you must come to the Shooting Star Summit as soon as possible. It's in regards to the princess and the Mushroom Kingdom. See you soon, you lazy slob...

The hologram disappeared as a Toad entered the Inn...

Toad: Might as well wake him up..

The Toad then started shaking him, poking him, kicking him, poking a stick at him, and everything but nothing was working. The Toad then had enough and grabbed a radio, placed it next to Mario, turned it on, and the song 'Baby' by the cursed Justin Bieber started playing...

Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M UP, I'M UP!

Mario started screaming as he grabbed the radio and smashed it to a bazillion pieces...

Toad: Finally... get out of my inn, you fat pig...

Mario then exited the house, and noticed that the village he was in was filled with just a single family of Goombas. A male adult Goomba known as Goompapa approached Mario...

Goompapa: Hey Mario... you finally awake...?

Mario: Uh.. yeah... where am I...?

Goompapa: In Goomba Village. My daughter Goombaria found you in the forest and we rescued you...

Mario: Right.. I need to head to Shooting Star Summit as soon as possible...

Goompapa: Understandable... however, I'm fixing this gate... it was destroyed by that earthquake that occured the other day. Goompa is back fixing the veranda...

Mario: Right...

Once Mario left Goompapa, he was then approached by another young Goomba.. He was a male young Goomba wearing a blue baseball cap. He had the widest grin on his face when he approached Mario...

Goomba Boy: EEEEEEEKKKKK! IT IS YOU MARIO! THE NAME'S GOOMBARIO! I'M SO PSYCHED TO MEET YOU!

Mario: Right... so what's your deal kiddo...?

Goombario: I love you...

Mario: Uh...

Mario, creeped out by Goombario's reaction, slowly stepped away and headed for the veranda... he saw Goompa fixing the veranda..

Goompa: Do you mind...? Talk to me later, you chubby fool... I'm busy here...

Mario: Okay... sheesh...

Mario then went back to the gate...

Goompapa: Now, Mario you can go to Shooting Star Summit...

Mario: Alright.

Goombaria: Goodluck Mario...

NOW KAMMY KOOPA!

Kammy Koopa: Ah yes..

Kammy Koopa then swooped done towards Mario and the Goombas..

Goombaria: Hey... it's some kind of POOP substance...

Kammy: You little brat! JUST FOR THAT, I'M GONNA DROP THIS HERE BLOCK ON THIS HERE GATE THAT YOU APPARENTLY JUST FIXED..

Then right on cue... Kammy then dropped a huge block on the gate, blocking Mario's way...

Kammy: See if you can get by now Mario.. Mweehehehehehehe..

She then flew off... as Goompapa got furious...

Goompapa: Man... what's her deal..

Mario then told him what happened..

Goompapa: WHAT! THE PRINCESS WAS CAPTURED BY BOWSER AGAIN! NUTS! LISTEN, WE GOTTA GET RID OF THIS BLOCK... BUT HOW!

Goombaria: Mario, do you have an idea...?

Mario: Not really...

Goompapa: I KNOW! GO SEE GOOMPA, ON THE VERANDA, HE HAS A HAMMER WE CAN USE!

Mario: Gotcha man... be right back...

Mario then headed to the veranda to see Goompa... problem was, the veranda was gone.. Mario then just noticed this...

Mario: Well... here we go...

Mario then gone through some great fall... he then landed like paper and got back up... he then noticed Goompa...

Mario: Hey... you alright sir..

Goompa: I suppose so... you're Mario right?

Mario: Yeah..

Goompa: Well.. that's good, wish we could head back to the village, but a stupid blocks in the way...

Mario: Really?

Goompa: Yeah.. in case you weren't told, my name's Goompa... pleased to meet you. And guess what? Instead of just going on some pointless stupid search quest to find a hammer, I'll bring the hammer right to you, alright...?

Mario: Sounds good to me..

Goompa then went and gave Mario the hammer

YOU GOT THE HAMMER! MARIO CAN NOW DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN THE JUMP ATTACK!

Goompa: Hey, mind hitting that tree over there...

Mario then hit the tree with his hammer, and caught a doll that looks like Peach...

Goompa: That's my daughter's Peach doll. She has a whole bunch of them in her room..

Mario: Really..?

Goompa: Yes... Goombario also has a bunch of Mario collectibles in his room...

Mario: ...

As Mario remembered Goombario's love interest towards Mario, a figure approached them. It was a young male Koopa, still in his egg shell, and he looked incredibly angry...

Angry Koopa: HEY! What the heck is going on here!? I didn't invite any guests to just come and wander into my precious playground! THIS IS MY PRIVATE PROPERTY!

Mario: What's his deal...?

Goompa: Uh... that's Jr. Troopa; the neighborhood bully who doesn't appreciate visitors into his playground..

Mario: Oh...

Jr. Troopa: LET'S FIGHT!

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 10/10 FP 5/5

vs.

Jr. Troopa: HP 5/5

Goompa: Go give him a whopping Mario.

Mario: Okay...

Mario does jump. Does 1 damage.

Goompa: Go on Mario! DO IT!

Jr Troopa does tackle. Does 1 damage.

Mario does hammer. Does 1 damage.

Jr Troopa does tackle. Does 1 damage.

Mario does jump. Does 1 damage.

Jr Troopa: I'm just getting warmed up fool..

Jr Troopa does tackle. Does 1 damage.

Mario does hammer. Does 1 damage.

Goompa: Almost got him. Keep it up.

Jr Troopa: Alright, enough fooling around. Watch this!

Jr Troopa then increases his attack.

Jr Troopa does tackle. Does 2 damage.

Mario: Whew..

Goompa: Finish him!

Mario does jump. Does 1 damage.

Jr Troopa then falls to the floor and faints, as Goompa explains to Mario about Star Points...

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Jr Troopa then gets up and gets furious.

Jr Troopa: Grrr... YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME MARIO!

Jr Troopa then runs off.. Mario and Goompa then break that block and eventually made it back to Goomba Village. Goombario and Goombaria went and hugged Goompa.

Mario: Okay...

Goombaria: Thanks for saving Goompa Mario.. and oh my goodness, you even found my dolly for me! THANK YOU!

Mario gave her the dolly as Goombaria gave him a kiss... A few minutes later, Goompa came out with some Power Jump Badge and he gave that to Mario.

Goompa: That badge is now yours. And keep that hammer you found too, it'll help you on your journey to save Peach.

Mario: Okay. Cool.

Goompa: And one more thing.. You should take Goombario with you...

Goombario, was excited with the suggestion...

Mario: Uh... why..?

Goompa: Because, that kids kind of a rucus to us. He's always staring dazily at his Mario posters, he dreams every night about you... and he always mutters in his sleep "I love you Mario.." and we can't take it anymore...

Mario: Uh..

Goombaria: Hey Mario... (whispers: Goombario's gay)

Goombario: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Goombaria: So-rry..

Goompa: Please Mario.. at least from a professional like you, you can train him to NOT be gay...

Mario: -sighs- Oh, okay... I guess...

Goombario: YIPPEE! YOU WON'T EVER REGRET THIS MARIO!

**GOOMBARIO HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HIS SPECIAL ABILITY INVOLVES HIM TALKING ABOUT IMPORTANT THINGS THAT MARIO WOULD NEED TO KNOW ON HIS CRAZY JOURNEY! AND NOW, HERE IS HIS BATTLE MOVES: HEADBONK, TATTLE! **

Goompa: All set...?

Mario: Yes...

Goompa: GOOD! NOW GET OUT OF THE VILLAGE! THE BOTH OF YOU ARE SUCH A DISTRACTION!

Goompa then storms back into the house...

Goombario: Let's go Mario.

Mario: Okay.

Mario then smashes the block, as all the other Goombas said farewell to the heroes...

**GOOMBA ROAD**

Mario and Goombario then strolled down the path...

Goombario: I love you Mario...

Mario: Uh... listen kid.. I don't mean to be... rude... but.. I don't think we were meant to be together...

Goombario: Oh...

Mario: Don't get me wrong... I do like you kid.. just not in the way that you like me...

Goombario: Gotcha..

Goombario then grinned again.. After a while, a Red and Blue Goomba appeared and blocked the road for our heroes...

Red Goomba: YOU SHALL NOT PASS! THE GOOMBA KING IS PREVENTING YOU GUYS FROM PROCEEDING!

Mario: Who are you freaks?

Blue Goomba: WE ARE THE GOOMBA BROS. AND WE ARE GONNA FIGHT NOW!

Goombario: Let's do it!

BATTLE SEQUENCE BEGINS

Mario: HP 10/10 FP 5/5

Goombario

vs

Blue Goomba: HP 6/6

Red Goomba: HP 7/7

Mario: Watch this kiddo... this is a technique I learned way back when..

Goombario: Oooo...

Mario then does a jump and hammer combo attack on the Blue Goomba. Does 6 damage. He then faints.

Red Goomba: NOOOOO! BROTHER!

He then started crying as he then went on his knees and stuff...

Goombario: You gotta be kidding me...

Mario and Goombario then went and attacked the Red Goomba, doing 7 damage combined...

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

The Goomba Bros were then knocked out cold, as Mario swung his hammer and sent both of them flying into some huge fortress.. they landed on the Goomba King, who looked furious as Mario and Goombario went to the fortress...

Goomba King: Okay... MY TWO ASSOCIATES WERE OBVIOUSLY BEATEN BY SOME FAT ITALIAN PIG, AND A TINY CHOCOLATE CHIP WEARING A BASEBALL CAP!

Goombario then got furious.

Goombario: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

He then headbonk the King, doing alot of damage...

Goomba King: -starts whimpering- -whimpers- YOU GAVE ME A BOO BOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

He then slammed into a wall in his fortress, knocking himself out..

Goombario: Oh brother...

Mario: Tell me about it man..

Mario then found a blue switch as he then pressed it and made a bridge appear as the Goomba King and the Goomba Bros were sent flying to parts unknown...

Mario: Let's go kiddo..

Goombario: Okay dokey..

They then headed back to Toad Town... They didn't know that Kammy Koopa was spying on them... she then went back to Peach's Castle and delivered some bad news to Bowser...

Bowser: WHAT!? Mario actually trounced the Goomba King and the Goomba Bros...

Kammy: Correct sire...

Bowser: I MADE THE GOOMBA KING A KING, BECAUSE HE SEEMED LIKE IT, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME HE WAS EASILY TROUNCED BY MARIO!

Kammy: Affirmitive, but no worries sir.. We have the TMNT ripoffs here to take care of Mario once and for all..

Suddenly, the Koopa Bros appeared...

Bowser: Huh?

Red: Sup dudes and dudettes...?

Bowser: Uh.. nothing really... Kammy, can these guys really beat up Mario...?

Black: No need to worry Lord Bowser... We got a special technique that'll defeat him..

Bowser: Excellent.. let's see it...

Yellow: You said it..

Suddenly, Yellow started doing a jig..

Yellow: Do a little dance.. make a little love.. get down tonight.. get down tonight..

Kammy: NO! THE OTHER TECHNIQUE!

Yellow: Oh right... sorry..

Then suddenly, some fast hardcore metal music started playing in the background, as the Koopa Bros. performed a battle technique...

Bowser: AWESOME! THAT'LL TEACH MARIO!

Green: Thank you lord..

Bowser: By the way, who's guarding Eldstar; the 1st Star Spirit right now...

The Koopa Bros were shocked...

Red: Uh... no one..

Bowser: YOU DUMMIES! GO BACK TO THAT FORTRESS AND GUARD THAT STAR SPIRIT! **NOW, YOU MORONS!**

The Koopa Bros then stormed back to the fortress... Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Peach was held captive in her room...

Peach: -sigh- Why did this have to happen... I really wanted to kiss Mario like crazy... If only someone could help me...

Suddenly, some Star Kid then burst through a glass door... Peach was then shocked...

Peach: EEEEEEEKKKK! IT'S AN INSECT!

Star Kid: Wait.. I'm..

His sentence was cut short when Peach started mauling the Star Kid with a frying pan... The star kid was then beaten up...

Star Kid: As I was saying, before I was beaten and mauled... My name's Twink, and I've been sent to assist you in anyway I can, not to help you get out of the castle and take the Star Rod from Bowser...

Peach: DARN IT! Hey, Twink, can you do me something...?

Twink: Sure..

Peach: Deliver this necklace to Mario...

Twink: What does it do..?

Peach: No clue, magoo..

Twink: ... Alright... I'll be back in a flash..

Peach: Okay... see ya..

Twink then stormed out of Peach's castle and went to find Mario... Peach then look outside..

Peach: Oh... Mario... where are you... I wanna make love with you...

Meanwhile, Mario and Goombario stormed through Toad Town, and eventually made there way to Shooting Star Summit. They then approached a hologram of Eldstar..

Goombario: Oh boy.. Hologram, just like in Star Wars...

Eldstar: Don't you dare, busta... Anyway, Mario... we are the 7 Star Spirits of Star Haven... and we have some bad news...

Mamar: Yeah... Bowser took that Star Rod and started doing stupid and evil stuff..

Skolar: Like for instance, trouncing you and capturing the princess..

Muskular: Yeh man.. I was so close to making an attack on that nasty Koopa King...

Misstar: Mario... you must save all of us Star Spirits as soon as possible...

Klevar: Yeah, we are all being held captive by Bowser's Minions... SAVE US ALL!

Kalmar: AND CAN THE AUTHOR PLEASE GIVE ME MORE LINES IN THIS STORY!

The holograms all stared at Kalmar...

Kalmar: What?

Eldstar: Anyway... save us all Mario..

The holograms then vanished...

Goombario: Uh Mario... what do we do now..

Goombario then went and hugged Mario..

Mario: We go back to Toad Town buddy... and find out the location of the first Star Spirit..

Goombario: Okay... let's go..

The two then headed back to Toad Town when suddenly, Twink bonked Mario on the back side of his head..

Mario: EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! IT'S A BUG!

Goombario: LET'S GET HIM!

Twink: **DON'T YOU EVEN..**

He was cut short when Mario and Goombario smack the heck out of him..

Twink: Okay... now... Mario... you're Mario right...?

Mario: Yes..

Twink: I have something to give to you from Princess Peach..

Twink then gave Mario a Lucky Star...

YOU GOT THE LUCKY STAR! YOU CAN NOW DO THE ACTION COMMANDS AND DO SOME MORE DAMAGE TO STUPID ENEMIES!

Mario: Neat...

Twink: Well, sloppy pig, I'm going back to Peach now... farewell..

Twink then flew off, and then a Magikoopa approached Mario and Goombario...

Magikoopa: I found you fools.. Now I can dispose of you... Kammy Koopa will be amazed. She'll give me a raise... well have some game of charades. I... uh... I uh... I enjoy HAPPY DAYS...

While the Magikoopa kept on thinking of something to rhyme the end of a sentence with another, Mario and Goombario then went and beat the snot out of the Magikoopa, and sent him flying, not even needing a battle sequence.. After that, Mario and Goombario then walked off into the sunset, in slow motion. They both know that their journey has just begun...

That's it for now. Next time, we'll start Chapter 1, and Mario shall make more allies/friends. Tune in next time.

Of course, review and comment.


	3. Chapter 1: Trespassing Koopa Bros Fort

Readers, here's Chapter 1 to this insane story.

Mario and Goombario made it back to Toad Town, and got advice from Merlon that the first Star Spirit is located at the Koopa Bros. Fortress. The two then headed for Pleasant Path, which was blocked by four mysterious Toads...

Mario: Great... It's emo season... already...?

Goombario: Hmm..

Goombario approached them...

Red Black Toad: Don't go down this path...

Black-Black Toad: Koopa Bros. Fortress is booby trapped...

Yellow Black Toad: Definitely don't go...

Green Black Toad: And don't get help from Merlon either...

Mario: Hmmm... (whispers: C'mon kid, let's tell Merlon about this...)

Goombario: (whispers: Great idea Mario...)

The two then went to Merlon and told him about the 4 mysterious emo Toads...

Merlon: What!? It's emo season, already?..

Goombario: Yes, apparently...

Merlon: Somethings not right here. Emo season doesn't start until April...

Merlon goes outside and heads to the emo Toads as Mario and Goombario follow behind.

Merlon: Hey! YOU GUYS, YOU STUPID EMOS! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE UNTIL APRIL! **GET OUT OF MY TOWN, PATHETIC EMOS!**

Merlon then launches a Super-Saiyan-seque base ball of energy at the emo Toads, forcing them to turn into... THE KOOPA BROS. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

Red: RATS! Our cover has been blown... Guys, let's retreat.. well see you later, fat pig and chocolate chip.

The Koopa Bros then took off for their fortress...

Merlon: You must chase down those Koopa Bros, at their fortress and save the 1st Star Spirit, and save the others and Peach. And to get to Koopa Bros. Fortress, you'll need the help from some blue-shelled Koopa. Where are you gonna find one in this time and age... I HAVE NO IDEA!

Merlon then storms back to his house, leaving Mario confused...

Goombario: Hey Mario, I know of a place where you can find a blue-shelled Koopa.. I think we should check Koopa Village first..

Mario: Sounds like a plan... Let's do it...

The two heroes head down through Pleasant Path...

**KOOPA VILLAGE**

As Mario and Goombario entered Koopa Village, they noticed the place being in an uproar... Suddenly, a Fuzzy flew into Mario's face...

Fuzzy: MEEEORRRRRRRKKKKK!

Mario: EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!

Goombario: Woah... this place is being invested with Fuzzies...

Mario: Yeah, but that's not our reason for being here... we need to find a blue-shelled Koopa.. Let's check that house that conviently has a blue roof..

Goombario: Good idea..

They check the blue-roof painted house, and knocked at the door, and opened it... When they did, they saw a shell-less Koopa wearing a red hankerchief, a red wristband on each hand and was chasing a Fuzzy that stole his Blue-colored shell... The Koopa noticed Mario and Goombario as they oh so politely entered his house, and he actually got onto his knees...

Shell-less Koopa: YOU TWO REALLY HAVE TO HELP ME! THIS STUPID FUZZY STOLE MY SHELL AND I NEED IT BACK! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!

Goombario: Mario, I think we ought to help him out...

Mario: I think you're right...

Shell-less Koopa: Oh, before I forget, my name's Kooper... please to meet you guys...

Mario: Name's Mario...

Goombario: And I'm Goombario.

Kooper shook hands with both Mario and Goombario...

Kooper: Oh, and by the way, that stupid Fuzzy escaped...

Mario: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTSSSSSS!

Mario and Goombario stormed after the Fuzzy to get Kooper's shell back... Eventually, they made it to some forest behind Kooper's house..

Fuzzy: MEEEEEEEEOOOORRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Mario: Come on... can you please stop with that annoying sound!

Fuzzy: Fine then piggy... Now according to the script, I'm suppose to hide in one of these trees, and you're suppose to guess which one I'm hiding in.

Mario: HAH! FORGET THAT!

Fuzzy: You asked for it... GUYS, WE GOT SOME FAT ITALIAN PIG'S BUTT TO KICK!

A bunch of Fuzzies charged at Mario...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 10/10 FP 10/10

Goombario

vs.

Fuzzies: Each 3 HP

Mario: Watch this kid...

Mario plants a fire flower which then spit out fire balls at the fuzzies... Does 3 damage to each.

Fuzzy: You... cheater...

Goombario: Nice one.. that's why I love you..

Mario: …

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

The fuzzy turned to ashes as Mario grabbed Kooper's Shell...

YOU GOT KOOPER'S SHELL! GIVE IT BACK TO HIM AND LET HIM JOIN YOUR TEAM!

Mario and Goombario went back to the village when they ran into Kooper..

Kooper: You guys get my shell back..?

Mario: Sure did... here you go..

Kooper then put on the shell that Mario gave him..

Kooper: Thank you sooooo much... and also, you guys are on a quest to save Peach from Bowser, right?

Goombario: That's correct my friend.

Kooper: AWESOME! I've admired many adventurers such as Professor Kolorado ever since I was a tiny fetus, squirming around in my Mom's...

Mario: Alright! Too much information...

Kooper: Anyway... is it aright... if I could... **OH PLEASE CAN I JOIN YOUR TEAM! OH PLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE ****OHPLEASE OHPLEASE OHPLEASE...**

Mario: ALRIGHT! YOU CAN COME!

Goombario: Yeah... but Mario's my man... got it..?

Kooper: Thanks..

Goombario: (whispers: man this guy is really annoying, right Mario?)

Mario: Eh...

**KOOPER HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HIS SPECIAL ABILITY INVOLVES MARIO KICKING KOOPER IN HIS SHELL TO RETRIEVE ITEMS AND HIT SWITCHES MARIO CAN'T HIT ALONE! AND NOW, HERE IS HIS BATTLE MOVES: SHELL TOSS, POWER SHELL!**

Mario: Well... let's leave this place now boys..

Mario was being followed by Goombario and his new Koopa ally..

Koopa Citizen: BUT WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF THE FUZZIES!?

Mario: Uh... how about a 'no' and I have to save some princess...

Goombario felt bad, and got out a whistle and lured all the Fuzzies into a pond... Now everyone's happy... Yippee!

**KOOPA BROS. FORTRESS**

Kooper: Aww... come on Mario... can we play a game together...

Mario: Look Kooper, we have to get to the Koopa Bros. Fortress...

Goombario: Yeah... so pipe down..

Kooper: Okay...

The heroes then made it to the Koopa Bros. Fortress... They then started the infiltration of the fortress...

Evil Koopa: STOP! THE KOOPA BROS HIRED ME TO NOT LET YOU PROCEED!

Goombario: BRING IT ON!

Mario: Come on Kooper, let's do it.

Kooper: EEEEEEEEKKK! I LOVE THIS GAME!

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 10/10 FP 10/10

Goombario

Kooper

vs

Evil Koopa: HP 4/4

2 Bob-ombs: Each 3 HP

Mario does a hammer shake slam down attack, does 2 damage to all enemies. Get Bob-ombs angry and fumed.

Goombario does headbonk on Koopa. Does 2 damage. Koopa faints.

Mario: Alright Kooper, do your thing.

Kooper: Gotcha man.

Kooper does Power Shell. Makes Bob-ombs explode.

Mario: Nice teamwork boys.

Goombario: No problem Mario.

Kooper: That was reeeeeeeaaalllllly awesome!

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

The three heroes continued through the fortress... eventually, they heard Red and Yellow Ninjakoopas talking about something...

Yellow: Now watch, and be amazed at my plan to trounce Mario once and for all... My trap of chain reactions.

Red: Can you just do a fake ? Block...?

Yellow: -sigh- Fine..

Yellow then sets a fake ? Block for Mario to fall for... Then they both left... Mario was then thinking on what to do...

Mario: You know what... I'M GONNA HIT IT ANYWAY!

Mario ran to the ? Block and then fell through a trap door, screaming in fear.. Goombario and Kooper then ran and jumped down the trapdoor as well... A moment later, they ended up on a prison floor...

Kooper: DARN IT! WHY DID YOU LET THE URGE GET THE BETTER OF YOU!

Mario: BECAUSE IT'S BEEN A HABIT FOR A LONG TIME!

Goombario: YEAH!

Suddenly, a pink bob-omb of some sort approached our heroes...

Pink Bob-omb: Excuse me... are you alright Mister...?

Mario: Yes... thanks miss..

Pink Bob-omb: That's good... my name's Bombette... pleased to meet you. Your Mario, right...?

Mario: That's right. Nice to meet you too Bombette...

Mario then got up along with Goombario and Kooper...

Goombario: So... Bombette.. do you know how we can get out of here...?

Bombette: Sure do... I'm Bob-omb and I need to think carefully just to do it...

The three heroes looked at Bombette as if she was some kind of idiot...

Kooper: Yeah... this reminds me of that one time I was stuck in Vegas and they put me into this large cell, and a bunch of angry white Tigers started chasing me and...

Kooper's annoying rant started to get on Bombette's nerves, and being a short tempered person, she had it...

Bombette: Grrr... WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE RUNT!

Bombette then charged at Kooper, but he dodged her and she blew up near a crack wall, making some kind of escape route..

Mario: Sweet! You did it Bombette... you guys can escape..

Bombette: Thank you Mario... Hey, you're on a quest to save the Star Spirits and the princess...

Mario: Yeah..

Bombette: Cool.. for helping me figure out an escape route... I'll join up with you heroes...

Mario: Sure... you can come along...

Bombette: Thank you Mario..

Kooper: Yeah... just don't blow up on me...

Goombario: Well... let's go guys..

Mario: Yeah...

**BOMBETTE HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HER SPECIAL ABILITY INVOLVES GOING OVER TO CRACKED WALLS AND ROCKS AND BLOWING UP NEAR THEM, AND DESTROYING THEM FOR MARIO! AND NOW, HERE IS HER BATTLE MOVES: BODY SLAM, BOMB!**

And so, the four heroes then made their way out of the prison cell, and in no time, managed to reach the highest peak of the Koopa Bros. Fortress. The Koopa Bros then noticed that Mario managed to get back up here...

Black: E GAD! RED, MARIO IS HERE!

Yellow: HEY! HOW DID HE ESCAPE THAT PRISON CELL!?

Green: Beats me.

Red: Alright Mario, if its a fight you want... it's a fight you get!

Mario: Huh?

Suddenly, Bill Blasters started shooting Bullet Bills.

Bombette: Let me handle this.

Bombette then went and blew up the Bill Blaster all the way to Kingdom Come...

Bombette: Come on Mario... we got a Star Spirit to rescue...

Mario: Right... let's go Goombario, Kooper...

Goombario and Kooper: We're on it...

The four heroes then went through another door. Then, they heard a mechanical voice. It was apparently a robot version of Bowser...

Bowser?: Ha. Ha. Ha. You can't beat me Mario... I am invincible..

Mario: Oh boy... here we go...

BATTLE SEQUENCE BEGINS

Mario: HP 15/15 FP 10/10

Bombette

Goombario

Kooper

vs.

Bowser?: HP 10/10

Mario does hammer attack. Does 1 damage.

Goombario does headbonk. Does 1 damage.

Kooper does shell toss. Does 1 damage.

Bowser?: That all you got..?

Bowser? does fist slam. Does 1 damage.

Bombette does body slam. Does 1 damage.

Bowser? does fist slam again. Does 1 damage.

Bowser?: Ha. Ha. Ha. How does this feel Mario? You can't beat us.. I mean me.. Ha ha ha..

Bombette: I do not have the time for this..

Bombette does super mega hyper mighty once-in-a-lifetime bomb attack. Does 5000 damage.

Red: OW! YOU PINK LITTLE BRAT!

The Koopa Bros were then shown.

Koopa Bros.: Each member 5 HP

Mario and his 3 allies then went and turned into the so-called Mario Rangers as the Power Rangers theme started playing in the background.

Red: TWO CAN PLAY IT THAT GAME!

All of a sudden, the Koopa Bros transformed into the TMNT, or in other words, they didn't transform at all...

Black: Aw, nuts...

The Mario Rangers then went and push the Koopa Bros off the cliff... How sad...

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

The Koopa Bros were then locked in the same prison cell that Bombette was locked in...

Red: HEY! SOMEONE LET US OUT!

Bombette: HA! Let's see how you like being locked up in a prison cell!

Suddenly, the card of the 1st Star Spirit appeared... Mario then went and touched the card, setting Eldstar free... thus ending the chapter...

Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle, Peach and Twink were thinking of something...

Peach: Twink, let's sneek out of here and find some info for Mario..

Twink: Okay... know of a secret exit..

Peach then pressed a switch behind a painting, and the fireplace turned into a secret escape route...

Peach: That's how... let's go..

Twink: Okay..

They then went through and ended up in a strange room..

Peach: Hey, here's someone's diary...

Twink: Let's read it..

They then went on reading it..

_Dear Diary,_

_ I've made so much success... I captured the Star Spirits, stole their precious Star Rod, and then I went to lift Peach's Castle, and I even trounced Mario, that fat Italian pig, and I even kidnapped the Princess... but... Mario that fat slob managed to beat the Koopa Bros. and saved the first Star Spirit, so what. He'll never find the 2nd one in Dry Dry Ruins located in Dry Dry Desert. I'm just about done for now. Til then, farewell._

_Bowser._

Peach: YIKES! IT'S BOWSER'S DIARY!

Twink: That's not the point. The point is the 2nd Star Spirit is located in Dry Dry Ruins in the Dry Dry Desert.

Peach: Twink, go and inform Mario about this immediately...

Twink: Roger that...

Twink then took off again as Bowser came storming in..

Bowser: Nuts! My diary's in here again... I hope no one read it, this means Peach...

He grabbed the diary and then noticed Peach...

Bowser: Uh... Peach... go back to you're room before I get the Koopatrols...

Peach then shrugged her shoulders as she then went back to her room...

Meanwhile, Eldstar thanked Mario and his first three allies for saving him. They were outside the fortress..

Eldstar: Mario, do you're best to save the other 6 Star Spirits, for our fate is in your hands. Now... see you later..

Eldstar then went back to Star Haven, as the heroes took Pleasant Path back to Toad Town... Before they reached Toad Town, they ran into a familiar face known as... Jr Troopa, surprise surprise readers..

Jr Troopa: There you are... I'll destroy you and your little new allies.. they won't make a difference..

Bombette: WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK! JUST WAIT UNTIL I BLOW UP NEXT TO YOU!

Kooper: Yeah! You seem like a nuiscence! Your going down!

Goombario: Let's go Mario, my love...

Mario: Ok...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 15/15 FP 15/15

Goombario

Bombette

Kooper

vs.

Jr Troopa: HP 15/15

Jr. Troopa: Let's start shall we Mario...

Mario: Whatever..

Mario uses hammer smash. Does 1 damage..

Goombario does headbonk. Does 0 damage..

Goombario: What the...?

Jr. Troopa: I have 1 defense now, moron... I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!

Bombette does bomb attack. Does 3 damage.

Kooper does shell toss. Does 1 damage.

Jr Troopa tackles Mario. Does 2 damage.

Mario charges hammer attack by 3.

Kooper does shell toss. Does 1 damage.

Jr. Troopa does tackle. Does 2 damage.

Bombette does bomb. Does 3 damage.

Jr. Troopa: I'm almost defeated... that's it...

Jr. Troopa does Super Charge. Does 4 damage...

Mario: Alright... TAKE THIS!

Mario does super charged hammer attack. Does 4 damage.

Jr. Troopa: No way... this isn't possible... I..

Bombette then went to shut him up with a bomb attack. Does 3 damage.

Jr Troopa: ARRRGGGGHHHH!

Jr Troopa then faints.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE.

Jr. Troopa then was push by the heroes into the stream and was screaming in the distance. Our heroes then again, walked into the sunset, again, in slow motion...

That's it for now. Next time we start Chapter 2. And Mario gets another ally.. Who could it be... Find out next time..

Now Review and Comment.


	4. Chapter 2: Discovering the Dry Dry Ruins

This is Chapter 2 of this ridiculous story. Enjoy.

Once Mario and his three allies reached Toad Town again, they were confronted again by Twink. Kooper and Bombette looked shocked..

Kooper: Hey... isn't that... some kind of bug...?

Bombette: Yes it is... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU STINKING INSECT!

Kooper and Bombette both attack the star kid. After the beating, Twink informed Mario that the 2nd Star Spirit is located in Dry Dry Ruins in Dry Dry Desert. Once Twink left, Mario went to the train station, where the conductor was all too sad...

Conductor: -sigh- It's no use... We'll never be able to get to Mt. Rugged so you heroes can reach Dry Dry Desert and find Dry Dry Ruins so you can rescue the 2nd Star Spirit..

Mario: Come again...?

Conductor: This rock is in the way... Someone do something about it...

Mario: Hmm..?

The Conductor then noticed Bombette, and then an idea struck him..

Conductor: I know.. HEY YOU, PINK BOB-OMB! I HEAR YOU'RE THE UGLIEST, MOST STINKEIST BOB-OMB IN ALL THE LAND!

Bombette: Why you little...

The Conductor then dodge her as she then exploded next to the rock, and the rock was destroyed and out of the way.

Conductor: IT WORK! Okay Mario, wanna head to Mt. Rugged to save the 2nd Star Spirit...?

Mario: Eh... okay... Let's go team..

Goombario: Roger that Mario..

The heroes then got aboard the train..

Conductor: All aboard! For Mt. Rugged!

The train then took off and headed for Mt. Rugged..

Kooper: Hey guys! Wanna play a game..?

Mario: Eh, I got nothing important to do at the moment..

Goombario: Let's go for it.

Bombette: -sigh- I guess so..

Kooper: Alright... let's do it!

The heroes then played some kind of game involving marbles and jacks and cards. The game lasted for a couple of hours. After about 2 and a half hours, the train arrived at Mt. Rugged Station.

Conductor: Get off the train heroes, and good luck finding that Star Spirit..

Mario: Thanks..

The heroes then climbed up the first mountain. But it wasn't long before the heroes heard some kind of voice nearby...

?: Oh... nuts... it's not there... I can't find them... Where could I have dropped them...?

Mario: Huh?

Mario searched around, when suddenly, a figure bumped into him. Mario then looked at the figure he bumped into... The familiar figure was a Paratroopa dressed up as mailman (he's the same mailman from the Introduction). The Paratroopa then looked nervous..

Paratroopa: Oh.. oh.. I'm.. I'm sorry mister... please... please don't attack me, bite me, scratch me, or any of that stuff..

Mario: Hey don't worry about it... I'm not gonna hurt you...

The Paratroopa then recognized Mario...

Paratroopa: Hey... you're... you're Mario right..? You're at one of my mail stops... you usually get letters from Princess Peach..

Mario: Yeah... and you would be..?

Paratroopa: I'm... Parakarry...

Mario: Oh yeah...

Parakarry then looked upset...

Mario: Hey, what's wrong Parakarry...?

Kooper: Yeah... you looked kinda bummed out..

Parakarry: Oh... I've been losing more letters lately... Recently I've lost 3 letters on Mt. Rugged... I can't find them anywhere...

Mario: Hey... we'll help you find those letters...

Parakarry: You... would...?

Goombario: Absolutely... Mario's the man...

Parakarry: Thank you so much Mario...

Mario: No problem...

Mario and his 3 allies then went and searched for the letters Parakarry dropped...

**MT. RUGGED**

Goombario: Hey Mario! I found a letter all the way up here!

Mario: Good job Goombario!

Kooper: Mario! I found something here... it's an envelope of some sort...

Mario: That's a letter Kooper... it's in a far-off distance..

Kooper: Oh... right, let's do it...

Kooper then went into his shell as Mario kicked him and then Kooper went and retrieved the letter...

Mario: That's two letters now... where's Bombette...?

Bombette, somewhere farther in the mountain, found a letter down the bottom of the mountain. With no hesitation, she slid down the slide, and grabbed the letter (don't ask how she did it without hands) and then she went back to Mario..

Bombette: Mario! I found a letter!

Mario: GREAT! THAT'S THE LAST LETTER! LET'S GO BACK TO PARAKARRY!

Allies: Alright!

The heroes went back and gave Parakarry the letters..

Parakarry: Thank you so much Mario! I am forever in your debt!

Mario: No problem..

Parakarry: And Mario, I lost a whole bunch of letters while flying across the Mushroom Kingdom..

Mario: Yes... we'll look out for them for you..

Parakarry: Thanks.. Mario, I wonder if I can join you on your crazy adventure to save the princess..

Mario: Sure... you'll be useful too..

Parakarry: Sweet... Thank.. Thank you Mario...

Mario: No problem..

**PARAKARRY HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HIS SPECIAL ABILITY INVOLVES HIM CARRYING MARIO AND FLYING HIM ACROSS LEDGES THAT HE CAN'T REACH ALONE! AND NOW, HERE IS HIS BATTLE MOVES: SKY DIVE, SHELL SHOT!**

Mario: Great! Let's go team!

Goombario: Alright Mario!

Kooper: Weeeeee... let's go!

Bombette: Let's do it..

Parakarry: I'm... right behind you...

And so Mario and his allies, including the new ally Parakarry continued through the Mountain. After a while, they manage to cross a bridge, when suddenly, some huge bird called a Buzzar flew towards the heroes...

Buzzar: Hey you... Fat Italian Pig, it's Mario right..? Well, according to the script, I'mma suppose to give a beating..

Bombette: Oh yeah... GET OUT OF OUR WAY, FREAK!

Bombette then blew up near the Buzzar and he was then sent flying down a trench, no battle sequences needed...

Mario: Nice one Bombette..

Bombette: Thank you..

Parakarry: Uh... It's... It's like the author wanted to keep it short by not adding a battle sequence for that bird brain...

Goombario: I agree Parakarry..

Kooper: Same here..

Mario: Well, let's continue..

The heroes then continued and eventually made it to Dry Dry Desert...

Mario: Man... it's HOT... But I've been through worse..

Kooper: Really... like what?

Suddenly, a Koopa wearing an Archaelogist uniform approached the heroes..

Archaelogist Koopa: Ah, good day to you, fellow traveler. Pretty neat, eh old boy..?

Mario: Uh... who are you..?

Archaelogist Koopa: I am known as the one and only Professor Kolorado...

Suddenly, Kooper looked all excited after that was said...

Kooper: K-K-K-K-KOLARDO! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU! EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

After screeching like a fangirl, Kooper fainted..

Kolorado: I'd say... That was none other than Kooper... am I correct...?

Goombario: How do you know him..

Kolorado: Well.. he's my neighbor back in Koopa Village...

Bombette: Oh.. in any cases, what are you doing out here..

Kolorado: I'm searching for the treasure that is located in Dry Dry Ruins..

Kooper: -regained conscience- Oh.. What a coincidence, we are looking for the Dry Dry Ruins as well and... OH MY GOODNESS! PROFESSOR KOLORADO!

Kooper then fainted again..

Parakarry: Uh... yeah we are looking for Dry Dry Ruins as well...

Kolorado: Oh... well theres a town called Dry Dry Outpost up ahead... go visit there, and now, I'm gonna take a nap in this here tent...

Mario: Okay... see ya..

Mario grabbed the fainted Kooper as he and the other allies trailed behind him.. After a while, they reached Dry Dry Outpost... By then, Kooper regained conscience...

Parakarry went and talked to a strange mouser named Sheek, Kooper and Bombette looked at some novelty items, and Mario and Goombario went into some back ally, and encountered a magician...

Magician: Hey there folks... Merlee the name, helping you in fights is my game.

Mario: What can you do..?

Merlee: I can grant you a spell, that'll help you win a battle well..

Mario: Let's go for it..

Merlee then casted her spell on Mario, causing something amazing to occur..

Merlee: So you can see, you can win all battles in the clear... Am I making sense, my dear..

Mario: Yes..

Merlee: Good... now goodbye..

Mario: Bye..

Mario and Goombario then left..

Goombario: Man... she's kinda cute..

Mario: I know.. I hope this spell works..

Mario and Goombario retrieved Kooper and Bombette and then they saw Parakarry arguing with the mouser from before...

Parakarry: YOUR STUPID PAL! IT... IT TAKES ONLY THREE LICKS TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A TOOTSIE POP, YA HEAR!?

Mouser: I'M TELLING YOU GUY, IT TAKES AT LEAST 275.5 LICKS! NOW SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY FACES!

Mario decided to break it up..

Mario: Break it up guys... YOU! Mouser dude, tell us how to get to Dry Dry Ruins...

Mouser: Only if you get me a lemon..

Parakarry: Um... how may that help us...?

Mouser: It won't... I just LOVE lemons... by the way, my name's Sheek... please to meet you nice guy...

Mario and Sheek then shook hands...

Sheek: NOW GET THAT LEMON! PRONTO!

Mario then headed to the desert, hit a tree, while upgrading Parakarry, and got a lemon. He went back to Sheek and gave it to him..

Sheek: Good but... I WANT THE OTHER LEMON TOO! COME ON!

Mario: What other lemon...?

Sheek: I WANT A PAPER MARIO LEMON FANFICTION! GET ME ONE THIS INSTANT!

Mario then went to a Dry Dry Cafe, went and searched up the craziest fanfiction he could find, and brought it back to Sheek. Sheek then read it for a bit, and was impressed..

Sheek: Oh... OH YEAH BABY! THAT'S THE STUFF! OH YEAH, WHEW! DO IT VIVIAN! DO IT GIRL!

Bombette: Uh.. who the heck is Vivian?

Sheek: Oh uh... look it up for yourself... She's a Shadow Siren however... NOW AWAY WITH YOU ALL!

Mario: Wait... you were suppose to tell us how to get to Dry Dry Ruins..

Sheek: Oh yeah... watch this..

Sheek then changed his appearance, to where he was a different..

Goombario: So... you're not Sheek after all..

Sheek: That's right.. I'm actually Moustafa.. Now Mario, you still want to go to Dry Dry Ruins..?

Mario: Yes..

Moustafa: Well... here's a Pulse Stone... it'll locate the ruins for you... and stuff... alright...? NOW GET LOST!

Suddenly, Moustafa pushed our heroes to the next scene and then he went back to reading his xVivian fanfiction...

**MIDDLE OF DRY DRY DESERT**

Mario then played around with the stone on a rock..

Bombette: I can't believe that punk pushed us off the scene like that..

Parakarry: I... I know... what a jerk..

Mario: Hey guys! I got it..

Kooper: Ooo..

Suddenly, some awesome scene occured as the background turned blue and a sandstorm occured, as a huge building started rising up from the sand.. the shaking occured throughout Dry Dry Desert and Dry Dry Outpost. Then without further ado, the place known as Dry Dry Ruins appeared...

Goombario: That... was... AWESOME!

Kooper: I know... TOTALLY AWEEEEESSOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMEEEEE!

Bombette: Yeah.. It was pretty cool..

Parakarry: Uh... guys... let's go and save that 2nd Star Spirit..

Mario: He's right... let's go..

The five heroes then entered the ruins...

**DRY DRY RUINS**

It wasn't long, before our heroes heard a loud, spooky, scary voice...

Scary Voice: BLEAREAARAAAGGHHHHHH... OOOoOoOoooooOOO... IiiIiiiIIiiIImmmMMMMmmmMmmmmm thhhheeeeeeeee huuuuuuuuggggggggggggeeeeeeeeee sssssssccccccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrry yyyyy Ttttttuuuuutttttttaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnkkkkkoooooooooo oooppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaa... WHhHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo dddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee eeeeessssSssss Innnnnnvvvvvvaaaaaaadddddeeeeeeee mmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyy rrrrrrrruuuuuuuuiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnsssssssssssssssss ...? Ttttttttuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrnnnnnnnn bbaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccckkkkkkkk iiinnnntrrrrrrruuudddddeeeeerrrrssss oooooooooooorrrrrrrr yyyyoooooooouuuuu'llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll nnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeerrrr rrrrr lleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee... Oh, and MOM, if that's you... the potato salads in the fridge... TUTANKOOPA OUT!

Goombario: How strange..

Parakarry: And... S-s-s-s-s-s-scccaaaaaarrryyy...

Mario: No need to be afraid Parakarry... You'll be fine... we are in this together...

Parakarry: T-t-t-thank you Mario..

Mario: No problem... let's go team...

Kooper: Yeah!

The heroes then strolled through the ruins.. After going through mummy cactuses, unlocking doors with keys, having Bombette blow up walls, and escaping a locked room guarded by enemies, the heroes were in a suspicious room...

Mario: This room feels suspicious..

Goombario: Yeah... it's like some kind of treasure is hidden in this room...

Kooper: Hey! After this adventure, I'm gonna be known as Professor Kooper, apprentice to the great Professor Kolorado!

Bombette: That's cool Kooper... Let's get that treasure..

Mario then went through stairways amd eventually encountered a huge treasure chest..

Parakarry: What... what could be in it...?

Mario: One way to find out...

Mario then opened the chest and found out that it contained... A SUPER HAMMER! YEAH!

Mario: YEAH! I GOT THE SUPER HAMMER!

**YOU GOT THE SUPER HAMMER! IT'S MORE STRONGER THAN THE REGULAR HAMMER AND NOW YOU CAN BREAK STONE BLOCKS WITH THIS WEAPON!**

Goombario: Cool... let's go.

Mario: Yeah..

Mario then broke a stone block that was in the way.. After going through more puzzles, having Bombette blow up more walls, and upgrading Bombette, the heroes then noticed something suspicious..

Kooper: Hey guys... correct me if I'm wrong, but those Chomp Statues look suspicious..

Mario: We should probably keep an eye out for anything else that's suspicious..

Bombette: Right... let's go..

Mario: YEAH!

The heroes then went through more puzzles, found strange pieces and Mario even found some kind of artifact... After Bombette took out some Stone Chomps in 1 hit, the heroes went back to the statues...

Goombario: Hey guys... I found some sort of clue. I think we put these pieces into those statues in this order: Triangle, Empty, Diamond, Empty, Lunar.

Mario: Good work kiddo..

Goombario: Thanks..

Mario then put the pieces in that specific order, in which the eyes then flash and a passageway leading downstairs appeared...

Parakarry: Neat... we can... go downstairs now..

Mario: Yeah... let's go..

The heroes then went downstairs and went through a passageway... Eventually, they came to a dead end, and a scary sound was heard again. In a matter of seconds, a Koopa wearing a robe and had one of those Egyptian Pharoah hat thingies on his head... Tutankoopa then looked at the heroes...

Tutankoopa: YYYOOOOOOOOOOUOooOooooUuuuu IiIIiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggnnnnooooorrrrreeeeeddddddd mmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyy wwwwwaaaarrrrrnnnniiinnnnnngggggggggg?... Yyyyyyyyooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu sssssshhhhhaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllll beeeeeeeccccccccoooooooooommmmmmmmmmeeeeeee mmmmmmeeeeeemmmmmmbbbbbbbeeeeeeeerrrrrrsssss ooooooffffffff tttthhhhheeeeee... ACK! ACK! ACK! OH FORGET THIS! The name's Tutankoopa, a faithful follower of King Bowser, not some common ghost, and I'll dispose of you nicely..

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 20/20 FP 15/15

Parakarry

Goombario

Bombette

Kooper

vs.

Tutankoopa: HP 30/30

Parakarry: Bring it pal!

Tutankoopa: Oh I certainly will bring it, buddy!

Mario does Power Bounce. Does 5 damage.

Parakarry does Sky Dive. Does 5 damage.

Tutankoopa: WHAT!? I'M ALREADY DOWN TO 20 HP!? NOW I'M FURIOUS!

Mario: Huh?

Tutankoopa does some sort of magic spell, causing rubble and debris to fall. Does 3 damage to Mario but the allies dodged it..

Goombario does Headbonk. Does an impressive 5 damage.

Tutankoopa: Mwuh huh huh... Since half of my HP's gone, I guess it's time to really start kicking it and saying something cheesy like "NOW I MEAN BUSINESS!"

Bombette: Yeah, just about..

Tutankoopa: O..K... Chompy! Get in here!

Suddenly, a Chain Chomp that goes by the name Chompy came through a gate door.

Tutankoopa: Good.. now... BITE THOSE INTRUDERS!

Chompy however, was dazing stupidly at his foes and started drooling..

Tutankoopa: COME ON CHOMPY! I JUST MOPPED THAT FLOOR!

The heroes all shrugged their shoulders as Chompy started licking his privates...

Tutankoopa: HP 15/30

Chompy: HP 7 (Too busy licking his crotch for 2 turns)

Mario jumps on Tutankoopa. Does 2 damage.

Bombette does Bomb on Chompy. Does 3 damage.

Tutankoopa tosses a Buzzy Beetle Shell at Mario. Does 3 damage.

Parakarry does Shell Shot on Tutankoopa. Does 5 damage.

Tutankoopa does his magic spell again, but this time, it did 2 damage to himself...

Tutankoopa: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?

Chompy then heard his master scream and went charging towards him, jumping on top of him..

Tutankoopa: GET OFF, YOU INGRATEFUL BEAST!

Bombette decided to shut him up with a Bomb attack. Does 4 damage.

Tutankoopa: Why must my plans always backfire...

Goombario used Headbonk on Tutankoopa. Does 2 damage.

Kooper does Shell Toss at Tutankoopa. Does 2 damage.

Tutankoopa then screamed but was cut short when a piece of debris went and hit him on the head and knocked him out cold. Merlee's spell took effect and doubled up the amount of Star Points Mario earned..

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Chompy realized his master lost and then he looked visciously at his horrible master...

Tutankoopa: Ehhh... n.n.n.n..nice... Chompy...

Chompy then went and chased Tutankoopa around the ruins and eventually left the ruins all in all...

Mario: That was easy..

Parakarry: Tell me about it..

Suddenly, the card containing the second Star Spirit appeared as Mario grabbed it and set it free... thus ending the chapter..

Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle, Bowser and Kammy were chatting..

Bowser: So Kammy, how did Tutankoopa do with destroying Mario...?

Kammy: Uh.. I'm afraid Mario gave him a beating as well...

Bowser: WHAT!? First the Koopa Bros, and now Tutankoopa... They were still loyal to me... but now Mario saved 2 Star Spirits.

Kammy: No worries, you grouchiness, Mario's not gonna save anymore Star Spirits, especially when he encounters the Invincible Tubba Blubba..

Bowser: Oh yeah, that guy was in high school with me.. He's also the 2nd strongest creature in the world, second to myself, with the Star Rod.. That Fat Italian Pig is gonna be ancient history now..

Kammy: Yeah..

Suddenly, a Koopatrol came in..

Koopatrol: Uh... Kammy, we have some bad news...

Kammy: What is it..

The Koopatrol then whispered something important to Kammy... The Koopatrol then left..

Bowser: What... was that for...?

Kammy: Uh... Sire... I'm afraid the 3rd Star Spirit managed to escape from Tubba Blubba's Castle...

Bowser: SAY... WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?

Bowser then started getting angry..

Kammy: I'm sorry, your tickiness...

Bowser: DARN RIGHT I'M TICKED OFF!

Bowser then stormed out and started throwing a tantrum that people never seen him do before...

Meanwhile, Peach and Twink were in Peach's room... thinking...

Twink: Hey Peach... I heard from that mysterious POOP substance that the 3rd Star Spirit escaped from Tubba Blubba's Castle..

Peach: Yeah.. but is he also invincible...? We should find out his weakness...

Twink: Good idea...

They then took the secret route out of the room and snuck through the hallways and into a library. When they made it to the end of the room... They heard a Koopatrol and a Hammer Bro speaking...

Hammer Bro: Hey... you heard of Tubba Blubba right man? I heard a rumor he enjoys eating ghosts.

Koopatrol: Ghost eh? He has a castle at the top of Gusty Gulch.

Hammer Bro: Yes, there's also a mansion and a village full of Boos, that he goes to every so often and swallows all of the down in a single gulp..

Koopatrol: Oh man... Now... now I won't be able... to go to the bathroom alone at night... Why did you tell me this...?

Hammer Bro: I also heard that he's invincible. Nothing can hurt him.. He might be stronger than King Bowser..

Koopatrol: Stronger than King Bowser... come on... Doesn't he have some sort of secret in his room that relates to the weakness locked inside some Windmill at the bottom of Gusty Gulch?

Hammer Bro: Don't say it out loud.. Tubba Blubba might hear us and gobble us up...

Koopatrol: Right..

Peach: Twink, go tell Mario this..

Twink: Right.

Twink then stormed out again, as the Koopatrol and Hammer Bro noticed Peach..

Hammer Bro: Hey... Peach... you should be back in your room and not out here... missy..

Peach then shrugged her shoulders and went back to her room...

Meanwhile, Mamar thanked Mario and his friends, and gave Mario a new ability, which is capable of putting enemies to sleep.

Mamar: Well Mario... there's still 5 more Star Spirits out there... Best of luck, my friend. Farewell..

Mamar then soared back to Star Haven and wait with Eldstar for the other Star Spirits.. Mario and friends then left the desert, after giving Kolorado some strange artifact, and after climbing across Mt. Rugged again... Mario then upgraded Kooper after destroying a stone block... The heroes then boarded the train..

Conductor: All aboard for Toad Town.

The train then headed for Toad Town. After a couple more hours, they made it back. The Conductor thanked them for earlier..

Conductor: Goodluck finding the rest of the Star Spirits and rescuing them..

Mario: Thanks..

Mario wave bye to the Conductor as Mario, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry went off for their next adventure...

That's it for now. Next chapter (Chapter 3) Involves Boos, scary forests, gulches, a monster that eats ghosts, and a grumpy female boo that'll become Mario's friend. Tune in next time...

Readers, review and comment.


	5. Chapter 3: 'Indestructible' Tubba Blubba

Here we go, it's Chapter 3 of this twisted story.

Our heroes reached Toad Town, they then sat near the entrance to Forever Forest. Suddenly, Twink came by and hit Mario on the back of his head, and then...

Parakarry: A BUG!? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BLOOD SUCKING PARASITE!

Parakarry hit Twink a couple of times with his mailbag. Twink then got back up, with a black eye and all. He then told Mario that the 3rd Star Spirit is somewhere in Forever Forest, and to be careful of someone called Tubba Blubba... Twink then left as Mario and his crew headed for the Forever Forest, where the Gatekeeper was all too scared...

Gatekeeper: M-M-M-Marriiioooo... A... A ghost came by here... and... and scared the living crud out of me saying "BlLleeeaaearrrrggghhhh... I am looking for some fat Italian Pig named Mario... when you see him, have him come to me or I'll eat your brains... bleeeeeaaaaaarrrrrggghhhhhh..." Please... help me Mario...

Mario: No worries... We'll investigate... right guys..

Goombario: Of course Mario..

Kooper: Let's go.

Bombette: Let's see what this is about.

Parakarry: Uh... right behind you..

Mario: Okay... let's go!

The five heroes then walked towards the real entrance to Forever Forest. A few minutes after, the background got all dark, and then an old Boo with a mustache appeared in front of our heroes.

Old Boo: Hmm... I've been waiting for you Mario...

Goombario: Yeah yeah, just what do you need from Mario.

Old Boo: Oh nothing really... Just some help for us dear Boos that live in Forever Forest...

Kooper: Waaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt... Do you live in a place called Boo's Mansion..?

Old Boo: Correct. I must warn you that our mistresses is actually on the grumpy side. She tends to be an grouch at times. But she's willing to share some information for you on the Star Spirit...

Bombette: Cool... but why did you want to have our help...?

Old Boo: To... uh... EAT YOUR BRAINS!

Parakarry: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Parakarry shrieked like a girl and then jumped into Mario's hands..

Old Boo: Alright! Let's get to business! You will go through Forever Forest and show up at Boo's Mansion at the end of this forest. You better come, or else...

Mario: Or else what?..

Old Boo: **OR ELSE WE'LL MAKE ALL OF YOU WATCH THAT MUSIC VIDEO FOR THE SONG 'TECHNOLOGIC' BY DAFT PUNK!**

All of the heroes screamed in fear, including Mario...

Kooper: We'll... We'll do it... just please don't show us that horrifying music video...

Old Boo: Good.. see you at the end of this forest, you Fat Italian Pig...

The Old Boo then vanished as the heroes then entered the forest.

**FOREVER FOREST**

Our heroes strolled through the scary forest, with Parakarry sticking close to Mario as he was incredibly scared. A few minutes later, some strange hairy figure appeared.

Hairy Figure: Hey, what are you doing? This forever is very dangerous, so please turn back.

Mario: But sir, we need to head to Boo's Mansion.

Parakarry: And if we don't, we'll be forced to watch the music video for Technologic by Daft Punk.

Hairy Figure: Understandable... you may pass then...

The Hairy figure then gave them some hints on how to get by the forest, and then he left. Mario and allies continued through the forest. After solving mysterious puzzles, and fighting Forest Fuzzies and Pirahna Plants, our heroes finally made it out of the forest.

**BOO'S MANSION**

Mario: Finally, out of the forest...

Goombario: Yeah, I thought we'd never make it.

Kooper: Those Forest Fuzzies and Pirahna Plants were such a pain.

Bombette: Those freaks were no match for my explosive personality.

Parakarry: Uh... hey Mario... it's Boo Mansion's...

The heroes saw the mansion for themselves and were astounded. They went through the gate and then the Old Boo from before appeared.

Old Boo: Ah, welcome to Boo's Mansion. Glad you guys could make it. You were smart enough to not watch that Technologic music video...

Goombario: Right... so what do you want from us...?

Old Boo: Now for the real test. My name is Bootler, if you're wondering and the mistress in this mansion is known as Lady Bow.

Kooper: Come again?

Bootler: She'd like you to make it to the third floor and explain to you guys why we summoned you here.

Bombette: Why do we have to do that..

Bootler: Because, I'm such a cheap lazy pig that won't tell you the details right now, and will instead, make you find some portrait for some pointless painting to get you upstairs. Man, I love this job! See you at the top.

Bootler then vanished as the heroes went into the mansion.

Parakarry: Let's... get this over with...

Mario: Alright..

The heroes strolled through the mansion. After having to hit some Boos to get some record, the heroes ended up in another room with a Boo guarding a treasure chest.

Boo: It is my duty given by Lady Bow that I guard this chest, you hear me!?

Mario: Right.

Mario then found some phonographic record player, in which he placed the record he got earlier into it and started playing it.

Boo: OOOOHHH... THIS SONG IS AWESOME!

The Boo then left his shift at the chest and started doing a jig to the music.

Boo: DO A LITTLE DANCE! MAKE A LITTLE LOVE! GET DOWN TONIGHT! GET DOWN TONIGHT!

As he kept singing, Kooper snuck over to the treasure chest and took a wieght out of it and stored it in his so-called pockets. He closed the chest as the heroes then left and the music stopped playing. The Boo then just realized that they were gone. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his shift.

It was right then that Mario learned the wieght Kooper found was used to make the Chandelier go down and go downstairs. The heroes then went down stairs, and ended up in a strange room, which they were trapped in. They then noticed a huge treasure chest.

Goombario: Mario... open it, and see what's inside..

Mario then opened it as a whole bunch of Boos appeared and one was holding the Spin Boots. Mario then watched as they did some crazy magic trick and he hit the Boo that was holding the Spin Boots.

Boo: ALRIGHT! TAKE THEM!

Mario: AWESOME! I GOT THE SPIN BOOTS!

**YOU GOT THE SPIN BOOTS! THEY ARE MUCH STRONGER THAN THE REGULAR BOOTS AND MARIO CAN NOW DO THE SPIN JUMP WITH THESE BOOTS!**

Mario: Let's go.

Mario then did the spin jump to get down a hatch. After hitting some switches (including spin jumping on a giant one) they activated a way back upstairs, and passed a store in which the Boo refused to sell anything to the Fat Italian Pig. The heroes went back upstairs and passed by some strange mysterious jar, and they ended up in a library. They noticed a portrait on the opposite shelf they were on.

Mario: Okay Parakarry, get me to that other shelf.

Parakarry: Roger that Mario.

Parakarry then carried Mario to the other shelf, and he grabbed the portrait. The heroes then jumped down from the shelves.

Goombario: Hey look! There's a cracked wall over there.

Kooper: You know what that means!

Bombette: I'm on it!

Bombette then went and blew up the wall.. The heroes then went back up to the empty picture frame and place the portrait back into the frame.

Portrait: Thanks so much Mario. Your a big help!

Mario: Anytime.

Portrait: Now jump through this painting and I'll get you to the third floor.

Mario: Okay.

The five heroes then jumped through the painting and they ended up on the third floor.

Goombario: WOW! That remind me of those paintings from Super Mario 64.

Kooper: I know right.

Mario: OK. Let's go pay Lady Bow a visit.

The heroes went through the door and in a room with a stairway. At the top, was two Boos sitting in rocking chairs. One was Bootler, the other was a female Boo that was colored light green, had a red-yellow colored bow on each side of her head, and she was holding some kind of fan.

Female Boo: Ah... I see you actually made it through all those cheap lazy challenges. You aren't really useless after all. Maybe you guys could be of some help to us...

Mario: Uh... what's up miss..

Female Boo: My name is Lady Bow, the same Lady Bow that Bootler told you about.. I know that Fat Italian Pig is Mario, right.

Mario: Uh-huh.

Bow: Now who are the rest of you.

Goombario: Goombario's the name.

Kooper: My name's Kooper.

Bombette: I'm Bombette.

Parakarry: And uh... I'm Parakarry...

Bow: Good.. now if you must now, I'm a really grumpy person, so don't do anything to aggravate me or the punishment will be given out in the form of a slap, got that?

The five heroes nodded yes.

Mario: So uh... Miss Lady Bow... what did you call us here for...?

Bow: Oh right... allow me to explain. Now, you guys have heard of Tubba Blubba, right? Well, he's a huge Clubba that eats ghosts, specifically Boos. He eats Boos for Breakfast, Brunch, Lunch, Linner, Dinner, Dinsert, Dessert, and Midnight Snacks. He's also invincible, so he can't be harmed. He does have a secret weakness though, locked up in his room or some rumors have said, so Mario, do you mind helping me out with all this, please?

Mario: Hmm... well what's in it for us Miss Lady Bow..?

Bow: I was getting to that, if you do this for us, I'll let you have this...

A cage then decended down.

Goombario: What's in the cage.

Bow: Allow me to reveal it.

The curtain opened and in it was revealed to be... THE 3RD STAR SPIRIT! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Mario: HOLY MOLY, IT'S THE STAR SPIRIT!

Skolar: Yes Mario... it's me... I manage to escape from Tubba Blubba's Castle.

Goombario: How did you get locked up in their?

Skolar: I got lost in the forest, and then eventually a bunch of Boos captured me and now here I am..

The cage then went back up.

Bow: So Mario, would you do this for me and the Star Spirit... please?

Mario: Sure Miss Lady Bow... we'll do it... We would of had to beat Tubba Blubba for the Star Spirit anyway.

Bow: Correct Mario. Thank you, and also, I want to go with you to beat up Tubba Blubba...

Mario: I don't see anything wrong with that...

Bootler: I DO!

Heroes: Huh?!

Bootler: MISS LADY BOW! HOW COULD YOU SAY YOU ARE GOING TO TUBBA BLUBBA'S CASTLE! YOU'LL GET EATEN, AND IT'S DANGEROUS, AND PLUS, YOUR SUCH A GRUMPY PIG!

Bow then got really aggravated and started smacking the heck out of Bootler.. The heroes were shocked.

Bow: Hehe... sorry you had to see that...

Mario: Wow, Bow... I really think we could use your smacking to beat Tubba Blubba... So you can come.

Bow: Wonderful.

Kooper: (whispers: Just don't smack the heck out of me, you Ms. Grumpy Pants...)

Bow: WHAT WAS THAT!

Kooper: Nothing..

Bow: Good.. now let's go shall we Mario..

Mario: Roger that, let's go kick some Tubba Blubba's butt..

Heroes: YEAH!

**BOW HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY (LIKE IT OR NOT)! HER SPECIAL ABILITY INVOLVE HER MAKING MARIO AND HERSELF INVISIBLE SO NO ONE CAN SEE THEM, AND TO DODGE ATTACKS! AND NOW, HERE ARE HER BATTLE MOVES: SMACK, OUTTA SIGHT!**

Bow: Splendid! Let's go, follow me!

The heroes then followed Bow out of the mansion and to the exit of the mansion, the gate, where Bow had two Boos open the gate for our six heroes (how lazy). The heroes then ended up in Gusty Gulch.

**GUSTY GULCH**

The heroes passed by some giant windmill, and ended up in a village with tannish colored Boos.

Tannish Boo: Oh Lady Bow, you heard the news!? POOR HERBERT'S BEEN EATEN BY THAT MONSTER!

Bow: Uh... right, who are you suppose to be again?

Tannish Boo: Hello!? I'm Franky! Don't you recognize me!?

Bow: I can't remember the name of all of you poor fools!

Franky: Oh way to go, fat pig! Way to pick on the little guy!

Franky then took off.

Goombario: So who is the monster he was referring to?

Bow: More than likely, he was referring to Tubba Blubba, since he comes by here every so often.

Parakarry: Uh... I don't like the sound of this Tubba Blubba guy...

Mario: Don't worry Parakarry.. We'll beat Tubba Blubba.

Bow: Yeah... let's go..

The heroes continued as another Boo went to Bow...

Tan Boo: OH BOW, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD!? HERBERT'S BEEN EATEN!

Bow: Who?...

Tan Boo: THAT MONSTER TUBBA BLUBBA CAME BY AND ATE POOR HERBERT!

Bow: Eh..?

Tan Boo: HERBERT, BOW! YOU'RE COUSIN HERBERT!

Bow: Eh... Who?..

Tan Boo: OH FORGET YOU, YOU STUPID GIRL!

The Boo then vanished..

Bow: What did I just say..?

Mario was silently chuckling, amused by Bow's purposely being dumb. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard as a Boo was screaming..

Tan Boo: SHOOOOOOOTTTTTT! TUBBA BLUBBA'S COMING BACK FOR MORE BOOS TO EAT FOR LINNER! HIDE EVERYONE!

Bow: We better hide too guys...

Bow then hid Mario and his other allies from sight. Bow then saw Franky in the open..

Bow: (whispers- Psstt... Franky hide! Tubba Blubba's coming!)

Franky: Am I hallucinating, or did that bush just talk to me..?

Bow then slapped her hand on her forehead as Tubba Blubba slowly approached Franky from behind...

Tubba Blubba was described as a giant Clubba colored blue, had a orange hair style similiar to Bowser, had black eyes and red pupils, had big orange lips, had a purple spiky shell on the back, had a line textured chest and had a cross patch on the upper part of his chest.

Tubba Blubba: Mmmm... Another delicious looking Boo to eat... FOR LINNER!

Tubba Blubba then went and swallowed Frankly whole, without a sweat and then headed back to his castle. Everyone hiding then appeared again.

Tan Boo: OH NO! POOR FRANKY!

Bow: Who?

All the Boos then glared directly at Bow...

Boos: **GAH, GET LOST, YOU STUPID FEMALE PIGGY BRAT!**

They all then vanished.

Bow: What on Earth did I just say..?

Mario was then laughing hysterically...

Bow: Thank you.. Thank you.. let's continue to Tubba Blubba's Castle, shall we..

Mario: We shall.

The heroes then continued hiking to Tubba Blubba's Castle. After having Parakarry carry the heroes over ledges, and getting into fights with hyperactive based enemies, our heroes made it to Tubba Blubba's Castle.

**TUBBA BLUBBA'S CASTLE**

Our heroes were astounded by the size of the castle.

Goombario: Woah... what a huge castle.

Mario: I know right.

Bombette: I bet the size was meant for Tubba Blubba's butt..

The heroes laughed at that joke. They then entered the castle, and saw some strange UFO thingies.

Goombario: Mario, I think those things will kick us out the moment they spot us, so we better hide from them.

Mario: Right, Bow, mind doing us the privilage.

Bow: I sure am Mario.

Bow then made them invisible as they passed by the UFOs. After that, they went back to normal. After exploring the first floor, the heroes ended up in a basement. They found a key in the treasure chest, and then they noticed a tannish Boo..

Tan Boo: Hey.. what are you fools doing in here?!

Bow: Herbert, it's me, Bow.

Herbert: Sup Cousin? Hey... you're Mario right...?

Mario: Yes I am..

Herbert: Cool... anyway, you guys are going after Tubba Blubba, right..?

Kooper: We sure are..

Bombette: And we plan on finding out his secret weakness...

Herbert: Cool.. hey you guys wanna know something? It relates to Tubba's weakness...

Parakarry: I suppose so...

Herbert: Okay... listen up.. Here we go... ahem... Did you know that Tubba Blubba has something hidden in his room at the top of this castle? It's a key, that goes to the windmill, and inside the windmill, lies the weakness to Tubba Blubba that would ruin him if anyone found out about it. Once you do that, you'll be able to defeat Tubba Blubba. That's all I've got... anything else...?

Mario: Nope... we got everything we need to know... right guys...

The allies nodded in agreement.. Kooper however, had something else in mind...

**2 HOURS LATER...**

Kooper: And did you know... that it takes twice as long to get rid of the paint that is on the walls, when IT'S dried up..?

Herbert: NO WAY! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOUR THE COOLEST!

Kooper: Thank you.

Mario: Uh... Kooper, we gotta get going.. We need to beat Tubba Blubba as soon as possible, understood...?

Before Kooper could respond, a hole from above appeared and three Clubbas came crashing down on Herbert, knocking him out cold. The Clubbas rubbed their butts and looked at the heroes.

Clubbas: We finally found you. We're gonna defeat you and turn you in to Master Tubba Blubba..

Bombette: Not on my watch, Bub!

Bombette then blew up near the Clubbas, needing no battle sequence at all..

Parakarry: Great job Bombette..

Bombette: Thank you.

Bow: Okay, let's get going.

Kooper: -sigh- Oh... okay..

The heroes then left the knocked out Herbert and went back upstairs. After upgrading Bow, going through more puzzles, using Bow's special ability, and passing through more UFOs, our heroes ended up in some huge hallway on the highest floor... Bow then felt some suspicions..

Bow: Hmm... I sense something... Oh no...

To no one's surprise, they noticed Tubba Blubba at the end of the hallway...

Tubba Blubba: Hmm... I sense something... fishy...

Bow: Crud... we gotta hide..

The heroes then hid from Tubba Blubba. After he was gone, our heroes rushed into a room and got a key, and unlocked a door. They kept going until they ended up in Tubba Blubba's bedroom. They noticed a chest, when they heard Tubba Blubba coming. He came in and then just stomped to his bed, and jumped on it, laid down, and went to sleep...

Goombario: (whispers: Pfft... quitely.. let's open this chest..)

Mario: (whispers: okay..)

They opened the chest and then, some key came out and talked to the heroes...

Key: Heyhowareyoudoing? I'mYakkeyakeythatgoestothewindmill!

Kooper: Huh?

Yakkey: You guys are after Tubba's weakness right?

Bombette: Yes we are..

Yakkey: Just as I thought. Like I said before, I go to the windmill which contains Tubba's weakness.

Parakarry: Cool... thanks..

Yakkey: No problem... and one more thing, ahem... MASTER TUBBA BLUBBA! COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO! GET OUT OF BED, YOU SLOB! SOME FAT ITALIAN PIG, AN ANNOYING BLUE SHELLED KOOPA, A SHORT TEMPERED PINK BOB-OMB, A COWARDLY MAILMAN, A GAY AND INTELLIGENT CHOCOLATE CHIP, AND A GRUMPY FEMALE BOO ARE HERE TO KIDNAP ME!

Tubba Blubba then got out of bed after hearing all that..

Tubba Blubba: Fat Italian Pig..? Urrr... sounds like the description of this Mario character that Bowser told me to look out for...

Yakkey: IT IS MARIO, YOU TWITHEAD! NOW GET SAVING ME...

Parakarry: Uhhh... M-m-m-m-mario... I... I think it'd be a good time to... R-R-R-R-R-RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

Mario: YES! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!

The six heroes then dashed out of the room, faster than the speed of sound. Tubba Blubba then chased them, performing some kind of Scooby-Doo-seque chase scene, with the Ghostbusters theme playing in the background, much to Bow's distaste. Eventually, the heroes all formed into a huge ball, since they tripped on one another and ran over the three Clubbas from earlier, and then they ended up outside the castle... Bow then noticed some tannish Boos baricading the door..

Bow: What are you doing?

Tan Boo: You might be a grumpy, mean Boo, but you're still our mistress and we must protect you... NOW GO TO THE WINDMILL!

Bow: ALRIGHT! LET'S GO MARIO!

Mario: RIGHT!

The heroes then hastily headed for the windmill, and unlocked the door with Yakkey. Mario decided to only have Bow accompany him, while the other four partners stayed outside and keep guard to make sure Tubba Blubba doesn't get by... After passing by some warning signs that had a hysterical warning on it, Mario and Bow ended up in the farthest room in the windmill. On the stand lyes none other than a heart. How original. This is Tubba's Heart...

Tubba's Heart: Hmmm... Oh no..

Bow: So you're the secret weakness to Tubba Blubba...?

Tubba's Heart: Yes... I'm not only mad that the secrets been discovered... but I didn't make an angry face for you guys when you came in... yeah that's it.

Mario then looked confused.

Mario: That's just one thing I just don't get. How can Tubba actually survive without his heart? Better yet, how does removing his heart make Tubba invincible?

Tubba's Heart: Shut up! Go ask the developers of the game, not me! Sheesh...

To no one's surprise, here comes a wonderful battle sequence...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 25/25 FP 20/20

Bow

vs.

Tubba's Heart: HP 50/50

Mario: Let's get it on!

Tubba's Heart: Indeed, we shall...

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Bow does Smack. Does 4 damage.

Tubba's Heart: Hmm... looks like you guys will be tougher to defeat than I thought. Well goodbye!

Tubba's Heart does tackle. Does 6 damage.

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Bow does Smack. Does 4 damage.

Tubba's Heart: Oh right, you ghost lady. You look really tasty.

Bow: As if... I will NOT become your next Boo meal..

Tubba's Heart: Whatever... Now watch this.

Tubba's Heart charges his attack by 6.

Tubba's Heart: See if you can dodge this attack.

Bow: Oh yeah... watch this.

Mario does Jump. Does 4 damage.

Bow uses Outta Sight. Mario is now safe from damage.

Tubba's Heart unleashes his 12 HP damaging attack at nothing.

Outta Sight wears off.

Mario does Jump. Does 4 damage.

Bow uses Smack. Does 4 damage.

Tubba's Heart: Grrr...

Tubba's Heart charges his attack by 6 yet again.

Tubba's Heart: And you better not protect that Fat Italian Pig this time..

Bow: What if I do?...

Tubba's Heart: I SHALL MAKE YOU THE MOST UGLIEST BOO IN ALL THE LAND!

Bow: -gasp- HOW DARE YOU! JUST FOR THAT, YOU SHALL GET A DOUBLE SMACKING!

Bow does a special double smack attack. Does an impressive 10 damage.

Mario does Jump. Does 2 damage.

Tubba's Heart: Okay, no more fooling around... TAKE THIS!

Tubba's Heart does super charged attack. Does 12 damage, knocking out Bow for 3 turns.

Mario: YOUCH!

Tubba's Heart: How do you like me now?

Mario does Jump. Does 4 damage.

Tubba's Heart does tackle. Does 6 damage.

Tubba's Heart: Hahaha. Behold, Mario only has 1 HP left... I SHALL WIN THIS, I SHALL..

Mario then just did Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Tubba's Heart faints.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Tubba's Heart: Impossible... I've been defeated! The secret's been exposed! I gotta get out of here!

The heart then storms out of the Windmill, as Mario and Bow chase after it. The heart went outside and saw Tubba Blubba. Mario and Bow then stepped outside as the heart went to Tubba Blubba as he then ate his own heart...

Mario: Uh... did he just eat his own heart?..

Bow: I don't know, but his Battle Music theme is so dang catchy!

Tubba Blubba: ALRIGHT! Be prepared, as I dispose of all 6 of you little intruders, along with the rest of this delicious village...

Mario: Right... let's start..

Goombario: GO MARIO, MY LOVE!

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 25/25 FP 20/20

Bow

vs.

Tubba Blubba: HP 10/10

Mario: You gotta be kidding me..

Mario flicks Tubba Blubba. Does 9000 damage.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Tubba Blubba: WOAH! I'm... I'm getting dizzy.

Tubba Blubba then spun around and fell to the floor with a thud, and was knocked out cold. Several Boos managed to escape.

Bow: YEAH! YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!

Bootler: WAY TO GO BOW, YOU MADE YOUR ANCESTORS PROUD!

Bow: Whatever... Bootler, get that 3rd Star Spirit for Mario, will you.?

Bootler: Yes, my lady..

Bootler then went and grabbed the card with the Star Spirit as Bow gave her offerings..

Bow: Here's your Star Spirit now, Mario, like I promised...

Mario: Thanks Bow.

Bow: No problem buddy.

Mario then grabbed the card and set the 3rd Star Spirit free, thus ending the Chapter...

Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle, Peach decided to have Twink accompany her to find out if Mario beat Tubba Blubba. They took the secret exit, but on the other side of the spinning platform, Bowser and Kammy Koopa were having a not so good conversation...

Bowser: WHAT!? Say that again... slower this time...

Kammy: For the 100th time, my lord... Mario defeated Tubba Blubba..

Bowser: He beat him huh? You told me he was invincible... grrrr...

Bowser then stomped his foot in anger and thought for a moment..

Bowser: Well.. this Mario is a huge nuscience, he must be destroyed...

Kammy: No worries sire, he'll be heading to Shy Guy's Toy Box next.. He'll be destroyed..

Bowser: Great... let's think of some weaknesses for him and... WHAT THE, PRINCESS PEACH!

Bowser and Kammy then noticed that Peach escaped from her room again..

Bowser: Wait... you came at the right time... you know about Mario right... so tell me... what are his weakness..?

Peach wanted to keep Mario safe, so she thought of something..

Peach: He hates Mushrooms, he's allergic to lightning bolts, he's afraid of super Sodas..

Bowser: Ah... I see... very good... PERFECT! KAMMY, Did you get all that..?

Kammy: Sure did. I'll set up these traps for Mario right away in the Toy Box.

Bowser: Right.. and as for you princess, your service here is done, so please go back to you're room...

Peach shrugged her shoulders as she left and was followed by Twink...

Meanwhile, the 3rd Star Spirit Skolar thanked Mario for saving him, and granted him his special ability, Star Storm (the greatest star ability around) which does 7 damage to all enemies..

Skolar: Listen Mario, Bowser appears to be getting stronger and stronger as time passes, thanks to the Star Rod. Now I must head back to Star Haven, I'll see you soon Mario.

Skolar then took off to Star Haven to stay with Eldstar and Mamar and wait for the other 4 Star Spirits to be rescued. Bow then looked at Mario.

Bow: Uh... Mario... thanks for having me accompany you to beat Tubba Blubba... and.. I guess this is... Goodbye...

Bow look all too sad.. Mario then thought of an idea..

Mario: Hey Bow, you were a big help to me to beat Tubba Blubba, I think you should come with us on our crazy adventure..

Bow: SUH-WEEEEETTT! JUST WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR! THANKS MARIO! I'LL BE A BIG HELP TO YOU!

**BOW HAS REALLY JOINED YOUR TEAM NOW (AGAIN, LIKE IT OR NOT)!**

Mario: Let's get going guys!

Allies: Yeah!

Bootler stopped Bow for a second and questioned her about traveling with Mario. She glared at him and told him to look after the mansion while she is gone... The heroes strolled through Forever Forest when they noticed a certain Jr. Troopa wandering around...

Jr Troopa: Oh man... these forests are crazy... I can just make out with the floor back in Toad Town right about now..

Goombario: Ewwww...

Jr Troopa then heard that and turned around to see Mario.

Jr Troopa: Oh Mario... thank goodness it's... I mean.. AHA!

Bow: Just who is this kid, Mario..?

Mario: Beats me.

Jr Troopa: YOU KNOW DARN WELL WHO I AM, AND I'M GONNA FINISH YOU OFF FOR GOOD THIS TIME!

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 25/25 FP 25/25

Bow

Goombario

Parakarry

Kooper

Bombette

vs.

Jr Troopa: HP 40/40

Jr Troopa: Now watch what this cat dragged in from the dark... MORE POWER!

Suddenly, Jr Troopa grew some bat wings and started flying..

Jr Troopa: See if you can reach me now, suckers!

Mario does Power Jump. Does 5 damage.

Bow does Smack. Does 0 damage.

Jr Troopa does Swoop. Does 5 damage.

Mario: Yow! You certainly have gotten tougher...

Parakarry does Shell Shot. Does 5 damage.

Goombario does headbonk. Does 5 damage.

Jr Troopa does super swoop. Does 6 damage.

Mario: Wow..

Mario does Power Jump. Does 5 damage.

Jr Troopa: HALF OF MY HP'S GONE!? NOW I'M FURIOUS!

Goombario does a super headbonk attack. Does an impressive 15 damage.

Jr Troopa does Swoop. Does 5 damage.

Mario: OOooo...

Bow does Outta Sight. Mario is now hidden.

Jr. Troopa swoops stupidly at nothing.

Outta Sight wears off..

Mario does Power Jump. Does 5 damage.

Jr Troopa: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jr. Troopa then falls to the floor and faints.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Jr. Troopa: NUUUUUUTTTTSSS! DARN IT, DARN IT, DAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRNNNNNNNN ITTT!

Jr Troopa then flees the forest. Eventually our heroes left the forest, and headed off to their next adventure...

Well, that's it for this super long chapter. Chapter 4 is next, with toys, Shy Guys, a Lantern Ghost, an obese Shy Guy, and even a hyperactive new friend to Mario. Stay tuned readers.

Since you read this impressively long chapter, review and comment.


	6. Chapter 4: Missions within a Toy Box

Alright readers, here come Chapter 4 to this goofy, comical story!

When our heroes got back to Toad Town, they noticed that the town was in a huge uproar. People wearing screaming, running hysterically through the streets, and some people even went as far as barricading their own houses like they were forts.

Bow: Sheesh... What's up with these people...?

Bombette: Yeah... Did someone go and trigger World War III to happen...?

Kooper: Not sure... What do you think Mario...?

Mario was then thinking..

Mario: Hmmm... A Shy Guy Invasion...?

Parakarry: Huh?

Suddenly, some Shy Guys came dashing by, carrying things like Tayce T's frying pan, Rowf's calculator, the mailbag from the post office, Harry T's Storeroom Key, and even Russ T's beloved dictionary...

Goombario: Hey look Mario... there are some Shy Guys, stealing people's stuff...

Mario: Yeah... we better start talking to people...

Goombario: Good idea, my love..

Mario ignored that comment and went to ask people about the dillemma...

Tayce T: Oh, hey Mario honey... sorry I'm upset, but these Shy Guys came and stole my favorite frying pan.

Rowf: They also stole me favorite calculator, eh?

Postman: They stole the mailbag that the Post Office owns.

Harry T: They also stole my Storeroom Key.

Russ T: And they stole my Dictionary..

Mario: Guys... we'll go and retrieve all of your stolen stuff for you.

People: Thank you Mario...

The heroes then decided to search for the hideout that the Shy Guys are staying in... Eventually, they came across a empty , abandoned yellow house, and Bow had some sort of suspicion...

Bow: Mario, you know what I'm thinking..

Mario: Right... let's do it..

Bow then went and made Mario and his other allies invisible. Before questioning Bow's action, a pink Shy Guy came in, sang a tune, and opened a secret passageway for our heroes.

Goombario: Ooo... so that's your reason for making us invisible.

The heroes became visible again and went through the secret passageway the Shy Guy revealed, and they then discovered some Toy Box with a Spring... They jumped on the spring and went inside the toy box.

**SHY GUY'S TOY BOX**

The heroes then were in the Toy Box and noticed it's huge size.

Kooper: YIIIIKKKKEEEEESSS! This place is really huge!

Bombette: Yeah, really huge for a Tiny Toy Box...

Goombario then started twitching..

Goombario: Mario... Mario... I'm sensing... I've detected that the 4th Star Spirit is located somewhere in this Toy Box...

Mario: Good job Goombario. I'm glad I decided to have you travel with me.

Parakarry: Uhh... Mario... That.. conductor looks sad...

Mario: Why does he look sad...?

Conductor: BECAUSE WE ARE MISSING A TRAIN AND WE CAN'T GO NOWHERE WITHOUT A STINKING TRAIN, YOU HEROES!

Mario: Oh... let's explore... uh... (he sees a sign that says 'Blue Station') Blue Station for some answers..

Bow: And we can return the stolen stuff back to their owners as well..

Mario: Right on Bow..

The heroes explored Blue Station and came across a treasure chest that had the Storeroom Key that belongs to Harry T, and they beat up a Shy Guy that was carrying the Calculator that belongs to Rowf. After returning Rowf's Calculator back to Rowf, he gave him a special 'I Spy' badge. They then gave Harry T his Storeroom Key, and he allowed them to take whatever was in the Storage Room. Our heroes then went in the Storage Room...

Mario: Hey, what a cute little Toy Train...

Goombario: Mario, do you think that goes to the Toy Box that the Shy Guys are hiding out in...?

Mario: Yeah.. Let's go..

They went back to the Toy Box..

Kooper: Now what do we do Mario...?

Mario: Watch and learn Kooper...

Mario then opens the Toy Box and tosses the train right into the Toy Box.. The heroes then went back inside the Toy Box... they went back to the conductor, who was surprised..

Conductor: Mr. Mario... you... wouldn't believe what happened... this toy train came falling from the sky and landed right on the tracks..

Mario: Wow! I'm so amazed...

Conductor: Anyway, you heroes want to head to Pink Station..

Parakarry: Uh... Sure thing..

Conductor: Okay... let's go...

The heroes hopped on to the train and headed to Pink Station.

Bow: Now let's see what else is located at this station...

Mario: Right... let's go...

The heroes explored the Pink Station, and found the Mailbag in a treasure chest and another treasure chest contained Tayce T's Frying Pan. The heroes returned the Mailbag to the Post Office and the Postman gave Mario a simple Star Piece (nothing more) and then they gave Tayce T her frying pan, in which she then whipped up a cake for Mario, and then she hugged her. Taking the cake as a proper thank you gift, our heroes went back to Pink Station and explored the left side of the station. Eventually, they came across something very huge. It was just some obese Shy Guy holding a fork in one hand and a knife in the other, he was wearing a big pink robe, and he was wearing a bib... The fat Shy Guy then noticed the heroes...

Fat Shy Guy: Hey there folks. Gourmet Guy's the name, eating cakes and getting really fat is my game.

Goombario: Eh... right... what can we do for you..?

Gourmet Guy: To be perfectly honest, I'm really hungry and I'd like something to eat..

Kooper: What are you in the mood for... Mr. Gourmet Guy..?

Gourmet Guy: CAKE! That's what I'm in the mood for!

Bombette: Okay... hey Mario, we should give him that cake that Tayce T baked for us...

Mario: Right...

Mario then went and gave Gourmet Guy the cake Tayce T baked for them...

Gourmet Guy: Thank you soooooooo much... nom nom nom nom nom...

Parakarry: I hope he doesn't choke on it..

Bow: Yeah. Otherwise, he'd become a Boo like myself... mwahahahaha...

Suddenly, a hyper look on Gourmet Guy's face was shown..

Gourmet Guy: ... This... is...AWWEEEEESSSSSOME! THIS IS VERY FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN NNGGGGGG SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!...

The fat Shy Guy ran everywhere in the area and then jumped up high and apparently soared away, and dropped some Cookbook that Mario saw drop. Mario then took the Cookbook and then the heroes flipped a Pink Switch so they can go to Green Station.. The heroes then went to Green Station.

Parakarry: Let's explore this station now Mario...

Mario: Roger.

They explored the Green Station. After going through a fence, with Bow's assistance, and passed by a strange slot machine, the heroes found a treasure chest that contained Russ T's favorite dictionary. The heroes then noticed a Shy Guy holding a piece of paper..

Yellow Shy Guy: You shall not take this piece of paper...

Bombette: Wanna bet?

Bombette then blew up near the Shy Guy and turned him to ashes, leaving the paper unharmed.

Kooper: Mario... I think Russ T can translated this handwriting for us..

Mario: Right, and we'll give his Dictionary back too while we're at it...

They head back to Russ T, after giving Tayce T the cookbook that Gourmet Guy dropped, stating that she can now cook up even more tasty treats. They gave the dictionary back to Russ T, and then they gave him that paper they took from that Shy Guy..

Russ T: Okay, so allow me to translate this for you guys..

Mario: Okay..

After a few minutes.

Russ T: It says to hit the following color blocks in order; Yellow, Green, Red and Blue. You got that?

Mario: Yes, thanks Mr. Russ T...

Russ T: No problem Mario..

The heroes went back to the Toy Box and Green Station...

Bow: Now hit Yellow, Green, Red and Blue like Russ T stated...

Mario: Okay.

Mario then did just that, and then the way to Red Station was revealed.

Conductor: Hey guys, you really want to go to Red Station? I hear the Shy Guy boss is located to the right of that station, and there's an even scarier creature lying to the farther left, and also...

Bow: JUST GET US TO RED STATION ALREADY!

Conductor: Right.. let's go...

They then went to Red Station..

Parakarry: I wonder what he means by scarier creature to the far left.

Mario: Let's find out...

The heroes went to the far left and hitched a ride on a so-called Ferris Wheel, and eventually ended up in some incredibly dark room...

Parakarry: Uh... Mario... It's so dark in here...

Mario: I know... Where's a flashlight when you need it...?

?: Hey... Is someone invading my laaaaaaaaiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr...?

Mario: Who's there.

A light was then emitted and the voice was revealed to be some giant Lantern Ghost holding a Lantern in his hand...

Big Lantern Ghost: Ah... so you're Mario right..? Well, I'll make sure you inherit this darkness... and now you'll never leave...

Mario: Bring it on, freak..

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 30/30 FP 30/30

Bow

Goombario

Bombette

Kooper

Parakarry

vs.

Big Lantern Ghost: HP 40/40

Big Lantern Ghost: Mwee hee hee...

Bombette: SHUT UP, WILL YOU!?

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Bow does Smack. Does 5 damage.

Big Lantern Ghost: Ah... time for my special trick. Watch this.

Big Lantern Ghost blows out the lantern. Makes it incredibly dark.

Bow: SHOOT! Mario, I'll go after the Lantern and you go after the freak.

Mario: Gotcha.

Bow smacks the Lantern. Brightens the room.

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Big Lantern Ghost does body slam. Does 4 damage.

Mario does Power Bounce. Does 5 damage.

Bow does Smack. Does 5 damage.

Big Lantern Ghost does a bright up attack. Does 4 damage to Mario and knocks out Bow for 3 turns. Blows out the light.

Mario: Darn... so much for that plan...

Goombario headbonks the lantern. Slightly lightens the room.

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Big Lantern Ghost does Body Slam. Does 4 damage.

Goombario headbonks the lantern. Brightens the room even more.

Mario does Power Bounce. Does 8 damage.

Big Lantern Ghost: Mweeheeheehee..oooo.. looks like I'm losing... now it's time for my final comeback...

Big Lantern Ghost does a super hyper mighty bright up attack. Does 7 damage to Mario and knocks out his entire party for 3 turns. Blow out the lantern and makes it dark again...

Mario: ALRIGHT, NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY, YOU JERKHEAD FREAK! **THIS ONE IS FROM ALL OF MY PARTNERS!**

Mario does super angry hyper mighty power bounce attack on the lantern. Brightens the room completely.

Big Lantern Ghost does body slam. Does 4 damage.

Mario does Power Jump. Does an impressive 8 damage.

Big Lantern Ghost: Huuuhhhhh... I've been defeated...? Impossible... I had so much to live for... I have kids at home... OooooooooooooooooOOoooooOOooo...

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

The Big Lantern Ghost loses his grip of the lantern, drops it, and falls down to the floor, knocked out cold...

Goombario: Good work Mario... that's why I love you..

Kooper: Mario... way to show that punk head who's boss!

Bombette: Good job Mario. That'll teach him.

Parakarry: Uh... good fighting Mario... that creep creeped me out.

Bow: Way to go with your battle stragedies Mario... I'm impressed...

Mario: Thanks guys... He sure did put up a fight... At first I thought he was the Shy Guy leader for a second there and... WOAH!

Mario's sentence was cut short when he noticed that the lantern that belong to the Lantern Ghost was shaking, making funny faces, and making noises as if it was asking them to set the creature free.. Mario then went and broke open the lantern with his hammer and out came an extremely cool looking creature. It was a baby L'il Sparky, that had cheek marks, and had a light blue binky in her mouth. She then acted really hyper after Mario and friends saved her.

Mario: Oh... what do you know... it's a L'il Sparky... hey, what's up miss..?

L'il Sparky: Oh... Oh thank you thank you thank you so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much Mr. hero guy for saving me from that lantern that the creepy guy was carrying... My name's Watt, and I am so so so so so so so so so thankful for the rescue..

Bow: What the...?

Bow was dumbstruck at the sight of the hyperactive L'il Sparky that the heroes saved.. Watt then noticed that the person who set her free was Mario..

Watt: Mister... you're Mario... right...

Mario: That's right Watt...

Watt: EEEEEEEKEKKKKKKKKK! Your the coooooooooooleessst like everyone says you are... you are also going to save Peach the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom from some bad guys...

Mario: Wow... she's such a hyperactive person.

Watt then tells the heroes that she was imprisoned in that lantern one day when some stinking Lantern Ghost took her hostage and seperated her from her mother...

Mario: Woah... good thing we set you free Watt..

Watt: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo happpppyyyy... Mario... I wanna know... came I go with you greatfully greatful heroes on that quest to save the princess... pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaasssseee..

Mario: Of course Watt... you can come with us..

Watt: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VEERY MUCH MARIOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL BE A VEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY HELPFUL PARTNER!

Goombario: Wow Mario... how much caffeine do you think she had...?

Mario: Don't know.

Kooper: I'm gonna go with at least 5 full cups of coffee..

Bombette: Yeah... she seems pretty cool though..

Parakarry: Uh... let's get out of the darkness now...

Bow: Let's go Mario..

Mario: Okay... you ready Watt...?

Watt: I am soooooooooooooooo ready Mario... Let's go beat up that stupid Shy Guy boss, teach him a lesson and save that 4th Star Spirit that you're after...

Mario: Right. Let's go!

The six, now seven heroes then left the darkness and headed straight for the Shy Guy Boss...

**WATT HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HER SPECIAL ABILITY INVOLVES HER LIGHTING UP DARK ROOMS FOR MARIO AND REVEAL SOME HIDDEN BLOCKS FOR MARIO TO SEE! AND NOW, HERE IS HER BATTLE MOVES: ELECTRO DASH, POWER SHOCK!**

Our heroes then went to the right side of the station, after upgrading Watt. They then saw a Shy Guy right in front of a barricade that the Shy Guys built.

Shy Guy: NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH! YOU CAN'T GET BY!

Mario: Huh...?

Shy Guy: By the way, I think that pink bob-omb is such a fat and ugly looking female individual..

Bombette: WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK!?

Bombette then went and bombed the Shy Guy and force the barricade to be destroyed..

Shy Guy #1: Uh... let's retreat..

Shy Guy #2: YEAH!

The Shy Guys then ran and screamed like sissies and even one of them tripped and fell, but he got back up and ran for the others...

Bow: What wusses..

Mario: No matter... let's get them...

The heroes went into a dark room, and had Watt brighten up the room for them... The Shy Guys then made a hole in the wall, and then some items then fell from the sky...

Parakarry: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!

Watt: DDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 35/35 FP 30/30

vs

Mushroom

Lightning Bolt

Super Soda

Mario picks up the Mushroom, Super Soda, and Lightning Bolt, and puts them in his pocket.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Mario: Way too easy..

Goombario: Yeah... Let's go...

The heroes then went into the next room which was obviously the lair to the Shy Guy Boss. They looked at a Pink toy power tank, and from the hatchet came a white Shy Guy that was dressed up as a general of some sort...

Shy Guy General: So... it was YOU, Mario!?

He then points to the heroes...

Shy Guy General: Listen up, you seven intruding little maggots! The name's General Guy, and I do not tolerate you fools coming into our Toy Box and messing with our stuff! We were given this Star Spirit by Bowser and we are not gonna let you fools take it from us!

Bombette: Whatever.. I'll blow your tank to bits.

General Guy: We shall fight now!

Watt: Oh YEEAAAAAHHHH!? Well your the fool that's going dooooooooooowwwwwnnnn! Bring it oooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn!

Mario: YEAH! LET'S GET THEM!

General Guy then commanded his troops to charge at Mario...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 35/35 FP 30/30

Watt

Bow

Goombario

Bombette

Parakarry

Kooper

vs

Shy Squad: HP 10/10

Shy Squad: BEGIN FIGHT WE SHALL!

Mario: Bring it!

Mario does Power Bounce. Does 5 damage.

Bow does Smack. Does 5 damage.

The Shy Squad faints.

General Guy: Up to me now.

General Guy then shows up in his tank. He then summons 2 Stilt Guys.

General Guy: Get them Stilt Guys!

Stilt Guys: YESSIR!

Stilt Guys: Each 7 HP

Mario summons Skolar to do Star Storm. Does 7 damage to both Stilt Guys.

Stilt Guys faint.

General Guy: Grrr... Now time to summon the Shy Stacks...

General Guy creates two Shy Stacks.

General Guy: Get them Shy Stacks, PRONTO!

Shy Stacks: YES SIR!

Shy Stacks: Each 10 HP

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage to one of them.

Goombario does Headbonk. Does 4 damage to one of them.

Shy Stack #1 faints.

Shy Stack #2 launches sling shots. Does 4 damage to Mario.

Watt does Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

Bow does Smack. Does 5 damage.

Shy Stack #2 faints.

General Guy: ... GAH! Grrr... fine, I'll dispose of you myself! You shall pay!

General Guy's Tank: HP 30/30

Goombario: Hey Mario... dispose of that Light Bulb first you hear..?

Mario: Okay, I have your word Goombario.

Mario does Power Jump on Light Bulb. Does 6 damage.

Parakarry does Shell Shot to Light Bulb. Does 5 damage.

The Light Bulb breaks.

General Guy throws a bomb. Does 4 damage.

Mario does Power Jump. Does 5 damage.

Watt does Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

General Guy: GAH! HOW CAN YOU DO DAMAGE TO MY SHIELDED UP TANK WITH THAT KIND OF POWER!?

Goombario: Because Watt, I believe, has the capability to pierce right through an enemy's defense power, doing the same attack to all enemies..

General Guy: Well still... YOU'RE BREAKING THE RULES OF WAR!

Mario: Whatever...

Mario summons the Lightning Bolt to shoot at General Guy. Does 5 damage...

General Guy: Half of my HP's gone... Now I'm furious!

Bombette decides to shut him up with a Bomb attack. Does 4 damage.

Mario does Power Bounce. Does 4 damage.

General Guy throws a bomb at Mario. Does 4 damage.

Kooper does Shell Toss. Does 2 damage.

Watt does Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

The tank then starts to explode.

General Guy: I lost... Impossible! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The tank blew up as General Guy then fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

General Guy then laid helplessly on the floor..

General Guy: Noo... Sorry... I have failed you... King Bowser..

Mario: WE DID IT!

Watt: YEAH BAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYY! WE ROCK!

Goombario: Hey Mario, here comes that Star Spirit.

The card with the 4th Star Spirit came out...

Mario: Alright...

Mario then set the fourth Star Spirit free, thus ending the chapter...

Meanwhile, at Peach's castle, Kammy Koopa told Bowser the bad news...

Kammy: Uh Bowser... I afraid another associate of yours was defeated. This time, it was General Guy and Mario freed Muskular, the fourth Star Spirit.

Bowser: DARN IT! He's freed 4 Star Spirits now... Tell the great Lava Pirahna on Lavalava Island to have his troops burn Mario to a crisp.

Kammy: Right away sir..

Meanwhile, Peach and Twink planned another breakout, as they did previously. They ended up in some dining room..

?: Hey, who's there..

The voice was revealed to be none other than... GOURMET GUY! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Gourmet Guy: Hey, so you're Peach... I'm Gourmet Guy and now I'm gonna have to snitch on you...

Peach then frowned...

Gourmet Guy: On second thought, if you bring me something good to eat, I'll keep this a secret between us, okay...?

Peach: Sounds good to me..

Gourmet Guy then gives Peach the key to downstairs... Peach then goes downstairs and ends up in a kitchen..

Peach: So Twink, what shall we make for Gourmet Guy, huh?

Twink: Hmmm... How about a strawberry shortcake of some sort..?

Peach: Let's do it..

They then went straight to cooking. After spending continious hours, including 30 seconds just to bake the cake, they had finally finished making the cake. They then brought it to Gourmet Guy...

Gourmet Guy: Thank you..

He then eats it and then gets that familiar look on his face..

Gourmet Guy: THIS... IS... AWWWWWEEEEEEESSSSOOOOMMMMEEEE! THIS IS WAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY TOOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

He then dashes to every part of the room, then stops.

Gourmet Guy: Well, now that that's set, I'm just gonna reveal you something that I shouldn't be saying... The fifth Star Spirit; Misstar is locked up in Mt. Lavalava on Lavalava Island; an island to the south, and it is being guarded by that nasty Lava Pirahna.. you got that?

Twink: Alright... thanks dude..

Twink approaches Gourmet Guy.

Twink: Up high!

They highfive.

Twink: Down low!

They highfive again.

They go to do a regular highfive when suddenly, Gourmet Guy smacks Twink out the window...

Gourmet Guy: TOO SLOW, JOE!

Meanwhile, Muskular, the fourth Star Spirit thanked Mario for freeing him... And he gave him a new special ability, which is capable of lowering an enemy's attack power..

Muskular: Your doing good, Mario my man... now goodluck saving the last 3 Star Spirits, and see you soon...

Before he left, Twink then hit him on the back of the head and fell to the floor..

Bow: My goodness! What the heck is that!?

Muskular: Looks like some kind of bug..

Watt: EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! I HAAAAAAATTTTTEEE BUGS! LET GET HIM!

Muskular and Bow: YEAH!

The three of them then pulberized Twink to a pulse. Twink then got up and went to Mario.

Twink: Mario... I have something to tell you and... HOLY MOLY! HONORABLE STAR SPIRIT; MUSKULAR!

Muskular: Yes, that's right little kid, that's my name... Now you stay on a leash you little twit and take care... Bye Mario and little twit star kid..

Muskular then flew off back to Star Haven with Eldstar, Mamar, and Skolar to wait for the last 3 Star Spirits to be rescued...

Twink: Now Mario... Misstar, the 5th Star Spirit, is held in Mt. Lavalava on Lavalava Island... Goodluck Mario...

Twink then went back to Peach. Mario and his 6 allies then headed to the docks, and their next adventure...

That's it for now... Next time is Chapter 5. It involves Yoshis, Professor Kolorado's obssession with some treasure, jungle creatures, Ravens, the one and only Raphael the Raven, and Mario gains another new friend, which is a Cheep-Cheep anxious that she reached mid-life crisis. Well tune in next time young readers...

Now R. and C. dudes!


	7. Chapter 5: Steaming Lavalava Island Days

Greetings fellow readers. Here's Chapter 5 to this ravishing story!

Our heroes headed to the docks to get a ride to Lavalava Island, when suddenly, they noticed something light blue near the deck...

Mario: Hey... what the heck is that thing?

Goombario: Looks like some kindo glacier hill...

Kooper: OH NOOO! Now we're all gonna be frozen solid!

Bombette: Chill out Kooper... I don't think that'll happen to us..

Parakarry: Uhh... I don't know what it is...

Bow: Perhaps we should check it out gang.. Come on Mario.

Watt: Awwweesssoooooooommmeee... We can go and checkout some kind of light blue hill thingy of some sort in the ocean!

?: I'd say, you seem to be a tad hyper, eh old boy?

Mario: Huh?

The voice was revealed to be none other than... PROFESSOR KOLORADO! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

Kooper: EEEEEEEKKKKKK! PROFESSOR KOLORADO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Kolorado: Well Kooper my dear boy, I'm looking for a way to get to Lavalava Island to get to Mt. Lavalava to find some ancient legendary treasure.

Goombario: Wow... that's exactly where we are heading too..

Mario: Okay... I'm gonna check this baby out.

Mario then spin jumps on the thingy in which it then shaked, causing Mario to get back to the docks.

?: YOUCH! JUST WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

The light blue hill thingy was revealed to actually be a whale... what a surprise..

Kolorado: Well... what do you know... it's some very large tuna...

Whale: YOU FOOL!? I'm a whale! Have you gone blind or something!?

Kolorado: Right... all you tunas look alike..

Whale: YOU NEED GLASSES! YOU IMBOSILE!

Kolorado: Whatever, Mr. Tuna...

The whale then ignored his comment and looked straight at our heroes.

Whale: Hey Mario.. you mind doing me a favor..? I've got some stomach bug, mainly because I think something squirming around in my stomach.. can you help me out...?

Mario: Sure Mr. Whale... well help you.

Watt: Oh yes... We'd be an honor, and I MEAN an hoooooooooonnoooorrr, to help out some huge, friendly giangantic looking whale like yourself, Mr. Whale, yes sirree..

Whale: Right... anyway folks... **GET IN MY BELLY!**

The heroes just straightout laughed their butts off..

Whale: Okay then... GET IN MY STOMACH!

Mario: Roger that Mr. Whale...

The heroes then went inside the whale, using Watt's ability to light up the place.. When they got into the stomach, they saw a creature jumping around in there. It was a creature known as a Fuzzipede...

Fuzzipede: Huh... Who dat's? What d'you think you're doin wit dat light? You fool!

Mario: What!?

Fuzzipede: Well shall fight!

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 35/35 FP 35/35

Watt

Bow

Bombette

Goombario

Parakarry

Kooper

vs.

Fuzzipede: HP 20/20

Fuzzipede: You ready for dis? You goin down foo!

Watt: Na ah. Your the one that's going down, whatever the heck you are suppose to be, creature thing. Bring it ooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Kooper does Shell Toss. Does 4 damage.

Fuzzipede does Tackle. Does 4 damage. Goes up onto ceiling.

Mario does hammer toss. Does 5 damage.

Watt does Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

Fuzzipede: CURSES! I LOST!

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Fuzzipede: YOU GUYS SUCK!

Suddenly, the whale, feeling much better, shot out the heroes and the Fuzzipede out of his spout. The fuzzipede then forgave the whale and left...

Whale: Okay... in return for that... would you guys like to go to Lavalava Island, despite their being a volcano on the island that is extremely dangerous..?

Watt: YEESSSSSSSSSSS! We'd looooooooovvveeeee to hitch a ride with a huge, big friendly whale like yourself, Mr. Whale. Let's go!

Mario: Sounds good to me...

The heroes then got onto the whale.

Kolorado: You got room for one more...?

Kolorado then got on as the whale then set course for Lavalava Island..

Kolorado: I can't believe we're riding on a huge tuna.

Whale: I'M A WHALE! Now if you don't stop that, I'll toss you into the ocean!

Kolorado: On second thought, I'll just shut up now.

**MEANWHILE, AT THE TOAD TOWN DOCKS**

The great and mighty Jr Troopa was back to pick another fight with Mario..

Jr Troopa: Hey Mario, guess who's back? That's right! I'm back! And I'm back and better than...

He then notices Mario taking off on a whale..

Jr Troopa: HEY! GET BACK HERE! ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!

Jr Troopa then sighed, took a deep breath, jumped into the ocean, and prepared himself for a long swim...

**LAVALAVA ISLAND**

The heroes and Kolorado then reached the island as they got off the whale.

Kolorado: HEY! THERE IT IS! MT. LAVALAVA! Let's make haste, shall we?

Kolorado then sped on ahead... The heroes then strolled along. They then saw Kolorado being attacked by some Jungle Fuzzy.

Kolorado: Don't just stand there... do something!

Kooper: Roger that..

Goombario: Those are Jungle Fuzzies..

Mario: Right.. come on Goombario... we've got some booty to kick..

Goombario: Booty? Teeheeheehee.. the author's getting a little childish for this chapter..

Mario: Alright, let's kick their jungle hinies!

Mario then swung his hammer at the Jungle Fuzzy, sending him back into the jungle.

Kolorado: Thanks Mario... let's move on shall we?

The heroes then spend on ahead, and eventually reached Yoshi Village...

**YOSHI VILLAGE**

The heroes were then greeted by several Yoshis in this village and eventually came across the Village Leader...

Village Leader: Mario, my good old buddy! Long time no see!

Mario: Yoshi, my man, how have you been?

Village Leader: Been good lately, except for that stinking volcano... so what can I do for you?

Goombario: We are actually looking for a way to get to the volcano...

Village Leader: There really isn't an easy way to reach it, but if there was, it'd be far too dangerous...

Kooper: Right...

The heroes then left the Village Leader, and they got some directions from a non-Yoshi local; it was a purple Cheep Cheep of some sort, watching over some Yoshi kids...

Cheep Cheep: The volcano's right in that jungle youngsters..

Bombette: Right... thanks ma'am.

They headed for that jungle, when the cheep cheep noticed one of the Yoshi Kids looking through her belongings..

Cheep Cheep: HEY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LOOKING THROUGH MY PRECIOUS BELONGS, ESPECIALLY MY FISH FOOD!

Yoshi kid (green): But, we want to see it so we can have the time of our lives..

Cheep Cheep: I DON'T CARE IF YOU'LL HAVE THE TIME OF YOUR LIVES, GET OUT OF THERE!

The Yoshi kids, annoyed by her response left the area and then they went to Mario..

Yoshi kid (green): Hey... you're Mario right?

Mario: That's right kiddo.

Yoshi kid (blue): That's neat! We never got to meet you in person..

Goombario: Uh... right... who are you 5 suppose to be...?

Yoshi kid (yellow): Oh we are known as 'The Fearsome 5' and we are the local Yoshi kids in this village.

Bombette: Neat...

Yoshi kid (purple): Yeah... see that ol' Cheep Cheep over there...? She's our strict babysitter and is such a killjoy, and we can never have any kind of fun...

Mario: Oh..

Yoshi kid (red): But today, we've got a top secret plan to do one of the most awesome things around.. We plan on sneeking into the jungle knowing... Don't tell Ms. Nag the Cheep Cheep over there..

Kooper: Really... ahem... HEY, MISS CHEEP CHEEP! THE YOSHI KIDS ARE PLANNING ON..

He was cut short when the yellow Yoshi kid covered his mouth..

Yoshi kid (green): Well... we'll see you later Mario..

Mario: See ya!

The Fearsome 5 then sped off.. Our heroes then headed for that Volcano. When they got into the jungle, they found something on the floor..

Bow: Hey... this hat looks like it belongs to Professor Kolorado...

?: HELP! H-E-L-P MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Heroes: Huh?

The heroes then saw Kolorado tied up and being poked by a Spear Guy.

Kolorado: Save me dear heroes...

Watt: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGEEEE!

Watt then charged right towards the Spear Guy, and gave him the shocking of a lifetime. The heroes then untied Kolorado and gave him back his hat.

Kolorado: Thanks again.. let's go..

He then went to the volcano along with the other heroes... They then noticed a dillemma...

Kolorado: Mario... have a look at this... There is no possible way to reach the volcano. Nuts. We'll maybe someone in the village can help us... Let's go...

They then went back to the village. After hearing fake cries for help from Kolorado (why do I even bother) they then noticed something in the village. The Yoshis were panicking. The heroes then asked what was going on.

Mario: Excuse me... what the heck is going on?

Village Leader: Oh Mario... the children have gone missing! They snuck off into the jungle again, and they know it's dangerous. Sushie, their babysitter went after them.. and we'll just keep running around in circles until you guys save them..

Parakarry: What if we don't?

Yoshi citizen: We'll call the FBI to help us!

Kooper: Well, we don't wanna get them involved.. let's go find those kids!

Mario: YEAH!

The heroes then entered the Jade Jungle...

**JADE JUNGLE**

The heroes couldn't go really anywhere since there was so much water, and Mario can't swim, so they could only go to the next area, where they then heard someone shout..

?: HEY! YOU KIDS, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!

Mario: Huh?

They went closer to a tree, when a voice called for them..

Voice: Hey youngsters, can you hear me!? I'm in this tree!

They looked up and saw the same purple cheep cheep from before..

Cheep Cheep: Please help me out of here, youngster...

Mario: No worries ma'am..

Mario then slammed the tree a couple of times with his hammer and then the Cheep Cheep made it safely to ground..

Cheep Cheep: Thank you mister young fellow.. Those little Yoshi rascals trapped me in that tree... I'll show them... anyway, my name's Sushie, and I can tell you guys are after the Yoshi kids as well, right?...

Mario: Yeah.. by the way... the name's Mario... Ms. Sushie..

Sushie: Ah... Please to meet you in person, Mario young darling.. Now let's go find those Yoshi kids...

Mario: Yeah!

**SUSHIE HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HER SPECIAL ABILITY INVOLVES HER JUMPING INTO A BODY OF WATER, AND CARRYING MARIO AND LIFTING HIM OVER THROUGH BODIES OF WATER THAT HE CAN SWIM ALONE! AND NOW, HERE IS HER BATTLE MOVES: BELLY FLOP, SQUIRT!**

Mario: How many more partners are gonna join me?

Sushie: No time for that now... we gotta find those Yoshi rascals..

Mario: Yeah!

The heroes along with Sushie, roamed through the jungle. After upgrading Sushie, the heroes eventually found four out of five Yoshi kids. One was lost in the jungle (Blue), one was in a dark room (Green), one was sleeping in a tree (Purple) and one was being trapped by an evil bush (Red). They then eventually made it to another part of the jungle. They saw two Putrid Piranhas attacking the Yellow Yoshi Kid..

Mario: HEY! BACK OFF YOU EVIL PLANTS!

Watt: CHAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGEEE!

Sushie: Let's get them!

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 35/35 FP 35/35

Sushie

Watt

Bow

Goombario

Parakarry

Bombette

Kooper

vs.

Two Putrid Piranhas: Each 12 HP

Mario does Power Jump to #1. Does 6 damage.

Sushie does Belly Flop to #1. Does 6 damage.

#1 faints.

Putrid Piranha #2 bites Mario. Does 4 damage.

Watt does Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

Bow does Smack. Does 5 damage.

Goombario does headbonk. Does 4 damage.

#2 faints.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

The Yellow Yoshi kid thanked the heroes and sped back to the village. They went back to the village as well, where the Village Leader wanted to see them..

Village Leader: Mario... for helping out the kids of our village, we decided to repay you.. you still wanna get to Mt. Lavalava right? Well I got just the thing to get you there... Please wait a moment..

A moment later..

Village Leader: Now take this Jade Raven with you to head to the great Raphael the Raven. He'll get you to the volcano.

Sushie then looked concerned..

Sushie: Wait a moment... I need to know what kind of mission you guys have to head to that volcano. Why do you need to go there? It's hot, and dangerous, and if you're not lucky enough, you'll turn into a golden crisp... Speaking of which, do I look old to you?

Mario: Not at all, Sushie..

Sushie: Thank you... but still. Why do you wanna go there?

Mario then told her about his crazy adventure to save Peach from Bowser..

Sushie: That's... a touching story my young friend... In that case, this here old Cheep Cheep shall accompany you on your quest... You got that Mario, my young friend..?

Mario: I sure do.. let's go!

Allies: YEAH!

The heroes, along with the new NEW ally Sushie then went back into the Jade Jungle. They placed the Jade Raven in a statue deep in the jungle. After going through some challenging puzzles, the heroes heard some noise. They then saw 3 Putrid Piranhas, and a White Magikoopa feeding them... TACOS! HUH?!

Goombario: What?! You're feeding them... tacos!?

W. Magikoopa: Of course... they love it so much... heeheehee..

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 40/40 FP 35/35

Sushie

Goombario

Watt

Bow

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

vs.

3 Putrid Pirahnas: Each 12 HP

W. Magikoopa: HP 11/11

Goombario: Mario! That Magikoopa can restore HP!

W. Magikoopa: You darn right I can! Let's see what you got...

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage to W. Magikoopa.

Goombario headbonks W. Magikoopa. Does 4 damage.

Putrid Pirahnas bite Mario. Each dealing a whopping 12 damage.

W. Magikoopa: Watch this fools.

W. Magikoopa restores HP by 5 points.

Mario: Alright that's it!

Mario does Power Jump on W. Magikoopa. Does 6 damage. W. Magikoopa faints.

W. Magikoopa: NOooooo... My plants... I... have failed you...

Bow: Now we just need to go after these freaks...

Goombario: FORGET THAT!

Goombario then picks up a Taco and lures the Putrid Pirahnas and tosses it into a lava pit, luring the plants into the lava and burn to a crisp.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

The heroes then continued on, when eventually, they made to the tree of Raphael the Raven..

Watt: EEEEEEEEEE... That's a huuuuuuuuumoonnnggoussss tree right there! Ooooooohhh yeeeeeeeaah! We are probably gonna climb up to the tippity tip top highest point of this tree now I'm betting..

Mario: That's exactly what we are going to do Watt. Let's go.

The heroes then went and climbed the huge tree. After passing by some Ravens, the heroes eventually made it to the top. In the nest, sat Raphael the Raven himself...

Mario: -gasp- It is YOU Raphael the Raven! I haven't seen you since Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. How have you been, buddy? Are you still mad at me that we turned you into a consellation?

Raphael: Oh, hey Mario... Nah, that stuffs all behind me... although I do have a bone to pick with Yoshi. So what can I do for you guys?

Goombario: We'd like some way to reach the volcano..

Raphael: Could it be easier... you just need this special type of Fish Food to get there...

Sushie: EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!

Raphael: That's right, it'll make you fly and everything.

Kooper: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO FLY, LIKE OUR COUSINS; THE PARATROOPAS!

Parakarry: Does that make me your cousin...?

Kooper: I guess so...

Watt: Hey Mr. Raphael guy, will the fish food make me even more pumped and even more hyperactive and hyper than I am already?

Raphael: You betcha it will, little hyperactive dude.. Let's begin.

Before they started, Professor Kolorado stormed to the heroes..

Kolorado: HEY! IF THAT FISH FOODS FOR REACHING THE VOLCANO, **GIMME!**

Kolorado then snatched some fish food, and flew straight for the volcano..

Kolorado: TREEEEEEEASSSURREE!

Raphael: What a greedy Koopa... but enough about him.. I also want to give this to Mario. Take this with you.

Raphael then gave him what people call an Ultra Stone...

**YOU GOT THE ULTRA STONE! NOW YOU CAN UPGRADE YOUR PARTNERS EVEN MORE AND MAKE THEM EVEN MORE STRONGER!**

Raphael: Like the narrator just said above, you can ultra rank your allies and make them even more stronger.

Mario: Thanks... we'll I'll be seeing ya!

Raphael: See ya Mario, and good luck on your quest to rescuing the 5th Star Spirit.

Mario: Thanks!

The heroes ate the fish food and flew all the way to the volcano, and then they entered the cave to Mt. Lavalava...

**MT. LAVALAVA**

Mario and crew strolled through the cave, when suddenly, a Pirahna Plant popped up..

Pirahna Plant: FIGURE IDENTIFIED AS... MARIO! ALERT! REPORT TO BOSS! ALERT! ALERT!

The plant then went back down..

Parakarry: Wierd..

Bow: Well let's go...

The heroes then continued through the cave. After going through several puzzles, listening to Kolorado's complaining and obssession about this so-called 'treasure', our heroes were in a strange room. The heroes then noticed a large treasure chest...

Sushie: Open it dearie...

Mario: Okay..

He then opened it and it was revealed to be... AN ULTRA HAMMER! YEAH BABY!

Mario: WOOOO! I GOT THE ULTRA HAMMER!

**YOU GOT THE ULTRA HAMER! IT'S MUCH MORE STRONGER THAN THE SUPER HAMMER, AND NOW YOU CAN BREAK METAL BLOCKS WITH THIS WEAPON!**

Goombario: Now why does it look like that Piko Piko Hammer...?

Kooper: Beats me.. let's roll...

Mario: Right...

The heroes then continued, ultra ranking Partners like Sushie and Watt, and solving more deadly puzzles. They then were in a dead end... Mario broke more Metal Blocks and made some Spike Stone roll towards them...

Mario: Alright Bow... you know what to do.

Bow: I'm on it Mario!

Bow then made Mario and his allies (Not Kolorado because I want to add in some humor) as the spike stone made a walkway. The heroes went back to normal..

Kooper: That was a close one.. We could have become a Mario-Goombario-Kooper-Bombette-Parakarry-Bow-Watt -Sushie side sandwich of some sort..

Mario: Right... let's go..

The heroes then continued, after replenishing themselves and went deeper down the volcano, when suddenly, that one Pirahna Plant popped up again...

Pirahna Plant: MARIO'S STILL APPROACHING! IDENTIFIED AS... LOOKING FOR STAR SPIRIT! CODE RED! CODE RED! REPORT TO THE BOSS! ALERT! ALERT!

The plant then popped down again..

Bombette: That's really strange.

Mario: Right.. let's save that 5th Star Spirit..

They then headed to the far end of the volcano, and then a figure came out from the lava pit. It was a huge Piranha, being able to withstand the lava and it was accompanied by two Buds of some sort..

Huge Piranha: AH! YOU'VE MADE IT MARIO! YOU SHALL KNOW ME AS LAVA PIRANHA!

Mario: Right!

Lava Piranha: NOW YOU GUYS, ARE THE BAD GUYS THAT HAVE COME TO STEAL STAR SPIRIT! PREPARE TO FEEL SOME UNDENIABLE PAIN AND PREPARE TO BE ROASTED HEROES!

Mario: Bring it on, hothead!

BEGIN BATTLE SEQUENCE

Mario: HP 40/40 FP 40/40

Sushie

Bow

Watt

Parakarry

Goombario

Bombette

Kooper

vs.

Lava Piranha: HP 40/40

Lava Buds: Each 8 HP

Lava Piranha: NOW TO DISPOSE OF YOU 8 PESTS!

Mario: We'll just see about that.

Mario does Power Jump on Lava Piranha. Does 6 damage.

Sushie does Tidal Wave. Does 7 damage to all.

Bow smacks Bud #1. Does 5 damage. Bud #1 faints.

Lava Piranha: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Watt does Electro Dash to Bud #2. Does 5 damage. Bud #2 faints.

Lava Piranha: NOOO.. OK, THAT ONE WASN'T MY FAVORITE, BUT THE OTHER ONE WAS! YOU SHALL PAY!

Lava Piranha does Flame Breath. Does 5 damage.

Goombario does Headbonk. Does 4 damage.

Parakarry does Shell Shot. Does 5 damage.

Lava Piranha does flame breath. Does 5 damage.

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Sushie does Belly Flop. Does 4 damage.

Lava Piranha does flame breath. Does 5 damage.

Watt does Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

Bow does Smack. Does 5 damage.

Lava Piranha does flame breath. Does 5 damage.

Parakarry does Shell Shot. Does 5 damage.

Lava Piranha: NONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

The fiendish Piranha sank into the lava pit along with the buds.

END OF BAT-

Lava Piranha: NOT JUST YET!

All of a sudden, Lava Piranha and his buds came back up (on fire) and were revitalized...

Mario: OH MY GOODNESS!

Kolorado: Allow me my boy.

Kolorado tries to attack, but then gets a nasty butt burn (how funny).

Kolorado: GOOD LUCK WITH ALL THIS HEROES!

He then fled. The heroes stood blank, until Mario thought of something. Due to the length of this chapter, he wanted to end it NOW!

Mario: OH... FORGET THIS THEN!

Mario attempts to toss a taco at the fiendish plant, but it just burnt to a crisp...

Kooper: OH NO!

Sushie: It... doesn't enjoy tacos...

Lava Piranha NYUCK NYUCK NYUCK NYUCK! YOU'LL HAVE TO THINK ALOT HARDER THAN THAT FOOLISH MARIO! I WILL NOT FALL FOR SUCH TACOS!

Mario: Oh yeah...

Mario then asked Bow for her cell phone, and dialed a call from a certain Taco Restuarant...

Mario: Hello... Taco Way to Heaven... I'd like to make an order for one surpremely large, juicy delicious good looking taco to go, please? Yes, yes, have it delivered by a flying truck. Drop it off right into Mt. Lavalava... Thank you very much...

Mario then gave Bow back her cell phone as he then smirked at the fiendish plant. A moment later, a flying truck from Taco Way to Heaven came by and dropped a precious looking taco right into the volcano as Mario caught it.. He then tossed it right in front of Lava Piranha... The fiendish plant then started drooling along with his buds. The monster then fought with the buds over the taco, shredding each other up, causing 40 HP worth of damage to each other.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Lava Piranha then got shredded up along with the buds as Kolorado came rushing by...

Kolorado: Come on, my boy! The treasure should be just up ahead!

Kolorado then stormed off. Then, the card with the 5th Star Spirit appeared in front of our heroes.

Sushie: There's your Star Spirit, dearie.

Mario: And now, she shall be free.

Mario then set the 5th Star Spirit free, thus ending the chapter... not quite...

The volcano then started shaking as Misstar then floated..

Misstar: Mario... we must hurry... come on..

Misstar rushed ahead as Mario followed. When they got to a dead end, Kolorado noticed Misstar..

Kolorado: Hey... it's.. some kind of starfish..

Misstar: What is this guys' problem.. I'm a Star Spirit, not a starfish!

Whale (in the distance): I KNOW RIGHT! HE CALLED ME A TUNA!

Misstar: Yeah! And he calls himself an Archaelogist!?

Kolorado then noticed a huge shaking...

Kolorado: Ooooo... fireworks..

Kolorado then saw lava shoot up.

Kolorado: Ooooo... Preeeettyyy..

He then got hit by lava and started screaming in pain.. Misstar then noticed a cracked wall..

Misstar: Mario, we need to get out of here before this volcano errupts... do something with this cracked wall...

Bombette: I'm on it..

Bombette then blew up the crack wall as Kolorado stormed out..

Misstar: HURRY MARIO! THE LAVA IS RISING!

She then rushed off along with the heroes..

Sushie: Man... this is not good... have I told you Mario that I have reached Mid-Life Crisis..

Mario: No.

Sushie: Well... it's true...

Mario: So that's also why you want to travel with me... You wanna feel young again..?

Sushie: Exactly..

Kolorado: OLD BOY! LOOK! LOOK! I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE TREASURE! JUST A REACH AWAY!

Before he laid hands on it, Misstar then grabbed Kolorado along with our heroes as they got out of the volcano..

Kolorado: MY TREASURE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Despite Kolorado's upset scream, the treasure actually landed somewhere in the jungle... We'll get back to that momentarily...

Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle, Kammy Koopa once again, delivered the bad news to Bowser yet again...

Kammy: Sire... I'm afraid your associate Lava Piranha failed his duty and was trounced by Mario too... and now he set the 5th Star Spirit free..

Bowser: GWARRR! Mario becoming a huge pain! Now I hate that fat Italian Pig even more now! What could have possibly helped him beat Lava Piranha!?

Kammy: Death to a taco...

Bowser then got all furious and stormed out of the room, angry...

Bowser: **DAMN YOU TACO WAY TO HEAVEN! DAMN YOU AND YOUR DELICIOUSNESS!**

He then stomped his foot in anger some more.. Meanwhile, Peach and Twink decided to sneak out of the room yet again. They took the secret exit that Bowser still has no clue about (because he's a drooling moron) and the two went to the first floor and eventually went into a room with a Koopatrol and a Hammer Brother.. the Koopatrol noticed Peach

Koopatrol: Uh.. that's Peach! Should we carry her back to her room or something...?

Hammer Bro: Nah... Why don't we ask her to take part in this game we're doing..

Koopatrol: Good idea. Hey Peach... wanna take part in this quiz game we're doing..

Peach: Eh... sure, what the heck...

Peach then took part in a quiz game..

Hammer Bro: Welcome to the 64th Koopa Corp. Quiz Game Show! Starring your host Mr. Hammer!

Applause is heard.

Hammer Bro: Now here's how it'll work; I'll ask a question, and you guys shall answer it correctly, got it. The Winner will earn a special prize. There's also a constellation prize for taking part in this game... Let's start.

They then started the quiz game. After several minutes of nonstop silly question (with one of them revealing the 6th Star Spirit to be located in Flower Fields) the game show then finished.. Peach luckily had won and recieved some Jammin Jelly...

Hammer Bro: Here's a constellation prize too Peach. It's a Sneaky Parasol. It allows you to transform into anyone you aim it at...

Peach: Cool... thanks...

Right after Peach took it, Bowser came storming in..

Bowser: HEY! I WANNA TAKE PART IN THIS GAME AS WELL!

Bowser charged to them as they then told him they just finished, as Peach snuck back to her room, without him knowing..

Bowser: Man... this sucks... and what's worse, Peach also took part in it too... I guess I'll have to play another time... WAIT!? WHAT ABOUT THE PRINCESS!

The princess already made it back to her room...

Meanwhile, Misstar let go of Kolorado and the heroes as Kolorado had a sad look on his face... After Misstar thanked Mario for saving her, she granted him another special ability, which can restore his HP.

Misstar: Now Mario, you only have 2 more Spirits left to save. I hope you the best of luck Mario. See you real soon..

With that, Misstar went back to Star Haven with Eldstar, Mamar, Skolar, and Muskular, waiting for the last 2 Star Spirits to be rescued.

Kolorado: Man.. I'm... gonna go back... all depressed... almost had... that treasure...

He then walked like a sad sack back to the village, all too depressed...

Mario: We should cheer him up..

Sushie: I believe that treasure landed somewhere in the jungle..

Mario: Let's get it!

The heroes went into the jungle and retrieved the treasure, which was reveal as some golden vase of some sort... They gave it to Kolorado.

Kolorado: This is it! THIS IS THE TREASURE! Thanks so much Mario!

Mario: No problem!

Kolorado: Now to return the favor, I'll give you some yellowish seed a Bub-ulber gave me... take it.

Mario: Thanks.

He then took it...

Kolorado: Well, this adventure is done... back to Toad Town!

Mario: Right.

Kolorado along with the heroes went to the whale, who they then got onto his back as they headed for Toad Town... however, Jr Troopa after going through a long swim just arrived..

Jr Troopa: Huff... Huff... Huff... I... did it... Okay... Mario... prepare for the beating you'll never...

He then notices them taking off again...

Jr Troopa: WHAT! GET BACK HERE YOU WUSS! NUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTSSSSS!

Jr Troopa then went and swam all the way back to Toad Town, following the whale that is carrying our heroes. Once they reached Toad Town Port, they got off..

Kolorado: Well Mario... I shall be heading back to Koopa Village, to my wife, and to take a break... farewell dear heroes...

Kooper: See ya Kolorado!

Kolorado then dashed off... As he left, Jr Troopa came, all tired out...

Jr. Troopa: Huff... I shall... never swim again... for the rest... of my life... Huff... Mario... your... going down this time...

Bombette: Not you again...

Sushie: Just who the heck is this punk kid... He's 10 times worse than those Yoshi rascals!

Watt: We might not know who the heck you are, you troublemaking little kid, but you want a fight, you shall get one. Oh yeeeeeeeeaaaahhhh... Bring it oooooonnnnnn baaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbyyyyy!

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 40/40 FP 40/40

Watt

Sushie

Parakarry

Bow

Goombario

Bombette

Kooper

vs.

Jr Troopa: HP 20/40

Jr Troopa: I might of lost half of my HP, but I'll make up for that... MORE POWER!

Jr Troopa was then reveal to be flying, and he wore a spiked helmet.

Jr Troopa: That's not all Mario. I've got guns, grenades, gas grenades, real grenades, bazookas, ninja stars, and..

Mario simply just did one Hammer Toss attack. Does an outstanding 20 damaging..

Jr Troopa: OooOOoooooooooo...

Due to swimming too much, Jr Troopa got dehydration, and fell to the floor, already defeated.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Jr Troopa: Oh, you know what? I just realized... I HAD WINGS! If I had only flew to the Island, I wouldn't have wasted any of my HP, and I would have beat Mario... DARN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Jr Troopa then laid helplessly on the floor...

Nerd Toad: That was the worst... supervillain... ever..

The heroes then left the docks and headed off for their next adventure...

That's it for this extremely long chapter. For Chapter 6 next time, we'll be involving flowers, a giant tree, evil clouds, darkness, Lakitus, and even a new friend for our heroes, who was a rival turned hero, who is also a gangsta style Lakitu. Well, ta ta readers..

Okay okay, you can review and comment at your will...


	8. Chapter 6: Ominous Times in Floral Field

Yo readers! Here's Chapter 6 to this extremely cool story.

Once our heroes got back to Toad Town, they got yet another visit from Twink... and then of course...

Sushie: Hey... that's a bug... YOU BLOOD SUCKING CRITTER! I MIGHT BE OLD, BUT I'VE STILL GOT A PACK OF PUNCH!

Sushie then belly flops Twink nonstop. When she finally finished, Twink then went and told Mario that the 6th Star Spirit is located in Flower Fields. Mario thanked Twink again as Twink then went back to Peach.

Mario: Now how are we gonna get to Flower Field...?

Minh T: I know how to do it...

Mario: You do...?

Minh T: Yes. All you have to do is get 4 Flower Seeds from four Bub-ulbers that are located in places that you already passed...

Kooper: What!

Minh T: That's right! Now you're gonna have to go back to those locations. Otherwise, you can kiss that 6th Star Spirit goodbye!

The heroes stood blank for a moment. A moment later, Goombario decides to speak..

Goombario: Man, these sidequest missions always blows me off...

Bow then went and whispered into his ear..

Bow: (Whispers- Shhh... don't say that too loud. We don't want the author knowing we are actually in a video game... okay?)

Goombario: ...Right...

Mario and other allies: OH, NO WAY!

Bombette: I am NOT going back to Mt. Rugged! That stupid Buzzar was what made the place so horrifying to me!

Parakarry: I am NOT going back to Forever Forest! I do not want to be spooked by ghosts and then have to watch that Technologic Music Video!

Kooper: I am NOT going to go south of Toad Town that is apparently only 10 blocks away from here! Do you know how lazy I get at time? So lazy, it just hurts!

Mario: And finally, I am NOT going back to Jade Jungle to... wait, nevermind. We already got that one!

Minh T: Well... there is another way... but it requires a special substance...

She then broke out a substance used in the previous chapter...

Sushie: Fish food!

Minh T: That's right.. now everyone, take a piece...

The heroes then took a piece of fish food...

Minh T: Alright. Goodluck heroes!

The heroes then took a bite of fish food and then they were automatically teleported. They teleported for a few minutes until finally... they came to a stop... When they got back to ground, they were in what they call Flower Fields.

**FLOWER FIELDS**

Originally, Flower Fields was some peaceful home to all Flowers of every kind. However, the heroes noticed something different...

Mario: So this is Flower Fields...?

Goombario: I... I guess but... isn't it usually... sunny in this area...?

Kooper: Yeah... it's really dark and cloudy around here...

?: Hey! Looks like we have visitors!

Mario: Huh?

?: Up here, sonny..

The heroes looked up and saw some HUGE tree talking to them..

Mario: Who are you?

Giant Tree: Oh, they call me Wise Wisterwood, and I watch over Flower Fields.

Mario: Oh.

Wise Wisterwood: And.. your name is Mario right?

Mario: Mhmm..

Wise Wisterwood: I've heard all about you... your on a quest to save the Star Spirits and the entire world... In this case, your presence here just means a Star Spirit IS located here... and you are also here to help us with our dillemma... Ready for this?

Watt: We sure are ready, Mr. Good old Giant talking tree sir.. What is this dillemma that you so speak of?

Wise Wisterwood: Well, here's how it goes. One of Bowsers' minions, known as Huff N. Puff, a giangantic cloud monster took over Flower Fields and covered our fine area into darkness.. He used that Star Spirit's power to cover us under clouds that are incredibly dark. If no one does something soon, we'll all die out.

Mario: Right... is there anyway for us to fight this nasty Huff N. Puff creature...?

Wise Wisterwood: Oh, that would be a miracle for all of us, but battling him isn't easy... you see, he lives on Cloudy Climb, which is high up in the sky. To reach it, you need three items... I suggest getting the first item; a Magic Bean, from Petunia... go meet her just to the right area..

Mario: Right... come on guys.. let's go..

The heroes then went to Petunia, and found that she was being attacked by Monty Moles...

Petunia: You.. Mario.. please get rid of these stupid Monty Moles!

Monty Moles: You can't get rid of us, Mario..

Mario: Wanna bet I can?

Mario then breaks out some Monty Mole repellant...

Monty Moles: OH NO! NOT MONTY MOLE REPELLANT!

Mario: Oh yes!

Mario then sprays it everywhere..

Monty Moles: RETREAT!

The Monty Moles then fled, as Petunia was happy..

Petunia: Thank you Mr. Mario... take this Magic Bean as a way of saying 'Thank You' okay?

Mario: Cool...

Mario then took the Magic Bean.

Petunia: Now go meet Posie, to get some Fertile Soil, which you'll need to battle that wicked Huff N. Puff monster.. She's on the other side of Flower Fields...

Mario: Thanks...

The heroes then made their way to the other side of Flower Fields, where they then met Posie..

Posie: Hey Mario! I've got some Fertile Soil for you, not to make your nose big like mine, but to go and battle Huff N. Puff!

Mario: Thanks!

Mario then took the Fertile Soil from her.

Posie: Now, you need to go meet Lily, who lives in the Water Garden at the South Right of Flower Fields... she'll give you some Miracle Water...

Mario: Okay...

The heroes then went to the Water Garden, but they realized it was all dried up..

Goombario: Woah... look at this place..

Parakarry: I... I know... it's all dried up... shouldn't there be water...?

Sushie: My, my... dearie, if only there was water, I could go for a swim and give you a lift Mario darling...

Mario: Yeah..

The heroes then found Lily, all too sad that her spring was dried up...

Lily: I shall be expecting a plumber to show up..

She then turned around and saw Mario..

Lily: I've been expecting you Mario... I need you to get back that Water Stone that these stupid Lakitus stole from me... do this for me, and I'll give you some Miracle Water...

Mario: Okay...

The heroes then headed to some rose garden and then saw some Lakitus flying around the maze... They were known as Jake and Fred...

Jake: I told you for the 1000th time already Fred... The original version of the Star Wars series was the greatest!

Fred: No! The newer version is much more AWESOME!

Jake: You are wrong there dude! That's not the point though man... my point is... uh... We lost that Water Stone... and it's your fault...

Fred: ME!? It was your fault!

Jake: No! It was your fault!

Fred: Your fault!

Jake: Your fault!

Fred: Your fault!

Jake: Your fault!

Fred: Your fault!

Jake: Your fault!

Fred: Your fault!

Jake: Your fault!

They kept on arguing for several more minutes until...

Bow: WILL YOU FREAKS BOTH SHUT UP ALREADY!

They turn around and see Mario...

Fred: HEY! IT'S MARIO! LET'S BEAT HIM UP!

Jake: Uhh... nevermind. LET'S DO IT!

Mario: Bring it on!

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 45/45 FP 45/45

Bow

Goombario

Sushie

Watt

Parakarry

Bombette

Kooper

vs.

Fred: HP 12/12

Jake: HP 12/12

Mario Power Jumps Fred. Does 6 damage.

Bow smacks Jake. Does 5 damage.

Jake does Spiny Toss. Does 3 damage.

Fred does Spiny Toss. Does 3 damage.

Goombario head bonks Jake. Does 4 damage.

Sushie Belly Flops Jake. Does 5 damage.

Jake: OH NO!

Jake then faints.

Fred: JAKE! You 8 pests are going down now... even though I feel totally outnumbered...

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage..

Fred: Well this sucks..

Fred faints.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

The two Lakitus fled, as Mario and friends went through the rose maze. When they made it to the end, they met a Rose that they call Rosie.

Rosie: I have guests... listen... do you think I'm beautiful?

Mario: Of course...

Rosie: Wonderful. Just for that... I'm gonna show you this Water Stone that I found.

Mario: Hey, we need that Water Stone to give to poor Lily..

Rosie: I see.. so she can give you Miracle Water, so you can beat Huff N. Puff to a pulse? I'll give it to you, on one condition... Get me a Crystal Berry from Posie's tree, and I'll give you this Water Stone.

Mario: Roger that.

They head back to Posie, and ask her for a Crystal Berry for Rosie. Posie shakes the tree and gives them one Crystal Berry.

Posie: Give this Crystal Berry to Rosie, and give her my regards..

Mario: Alright.

The heroes head back to Rosie, where they give her the Crystal Berry.

Rosie: AWESOME! Now take this Water Stone, and give my biggest regards to Lily...

Mario: Thanks... let's go team.

The heroes then head back to Lily who then tells them to place the stone in the hole. Once they did, the Spring filled up with water again... Lily was thrilled..

Lily: Thank you so much Mario! Now as I promised... take this Miracle Water.

Mario: Thanks.

Lily: Now the only thing left for you to do is to convince the Sun to rise back into the sky. The Sun Tower's to the far north-west. Go meet him.

Mario: Works for me... Come on team.

Sushie: Hey dearie... I went swimming, and I got this Bubble Berry for us..

Mario: Alright... thanks Sushie.

Sushie: No problem Mario.

The heroes then went to the far North West and encountered a Bubble Plant.

Bubble Plant: Hey kids... you wanna see me do a bubble trick.

Kooper: I love bubbles!

Bubble Plant: I'll do it in exchange for a Bubble Berry..

Mario: Oh.. here you go.

Bubble Plant: Thank you... now watch this!

The Bubble Plant then blew the biggest bubble you could think of...

Bubble Plant: There... how was that?

Parakarry: Pretty cool..

Mario: Hey, since we have the chance... let's hitch a ride.

Goombario: Good idea my love.

Mario and friends then jumped into the bubble and went over the spike pit... They then continued on and eventually reach the Sun Tower...

Mario: There's a rock blocking the stairway..

Bombette: I'm on it..

Bombette then blew up the rock and made a stairway be formed..

Mario: Thanks a lot Bombette...

Bombette: It was my pleasure Mario.

The heroes then climbed to the top of the tower, and eventually.. who do you think they saw at the top. It was none other than... THE SUN! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!

Watt: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHH! In all my years of being in existance, I never thought I'd get to encounter the Sun and meet face-to-face...

Goombario: Hey there Mr. Sun..

Sun: Hey... I never thought anyone would attempt to climb this tower before.. Yes, I am the Sun... actually, on the contrary, I WAS the Sun... But you see, these stupid clouds that Huff N. Puff created using the Puff Puff Machine are just so thick, that I myself, cannot fight through them. Oh these poor innocent plants... they'll be dead if something isn't done...

Mario: Hmm.. I know... Mr. Sun... where is this Puff Puff Machine...?

Sun: Oh... I think it's located to the farth North East... why? You think you can be able to destroy that machine.. No... it's not possible... you'll just waste your energy... don't even bother... you guys might as well go home and give up..

Mario: Okay..

They then left the tower..

Mario: (thinking) I will not give up though... I will keep fighting until the end.

They head back to the center of Flower Fields... they were walking when suddenly...

?: HEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE DAWGS!

Heroes: Huh?

Then suddenly, the heroes saw a figure coming from the sky head right for them... It was revealed to be a Lakitu riding on a light blue hued cloud, dressed up as some wangsta; with a cool hairstyle and wearing shades. The strange Lakitu stopped in front of Mario.

Gangsta Lakitu: Hey... you're Mario... right?

Mario: Duh! Of course I'm Mario!

Gangsta Lakitu: Very well then... allow me to introduce myself. My name is... uh... Spike! That's it! Nice to meet you Mario. Too bad I gotta take you out of comission now dawg!

'Spike' then charged towards Mario and his team...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 50/50 FP 45/45

Parakarry

Bow

Goombario

Watt

Sushie

Bombette

Kooper

vs.

'Spike': HP 50/50

'Spike': Now, allow me to show you my gangsta techniques.

Sushie: Gangsta Techniques...?

Spike: Nevermind...

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Parakarry does Shell Shot. Does 5 damage.

Spike does Spiny Toss. Does 4 damage.

Goombario does headbonk. Does 4 damage.

Watt does Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

Spike does Spiny Toss. Does 4 damage.

Mario does Power Bounce. Does 5 damage.

Parakarry does Shell Shot. Does 5 damage.

Spike does Spiny Surge. Does 4 damage to Mario, and knocks out Parakarry for 3 turns.

Mario does Power Bounce. Does 5 damage.

Bow does Smack. Does 5 damage.

Spike does Spiny Surge. Does 4 damage to Mario, and knocks out Bow for 3 turns.

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Goombario does Headbonk. Does 4 damage.

Spike: Woah! You... beat me dog... good job... wait... I mean... OH FOR THE LOVE OF... Why am I...

Bombette: Just shut up already...

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

The heroes were about to finish 'Spike' off when suddenly...

?: STOP!

Bow: A bit too late for that, lady!

Another Lakitu came down. This was a female Lakitu, riding a pink hued cloud, and looked kinda cute. Spike then got nervous...

'Spike': Oh no... please... please Lakilulu... no...

Lakilulu: Heroes... please show some mercy on poor, sweet Lakilester.

The wangsta Lakitu; who's real name is Lakilester, snapped back.

Lakilester: Hey! What did I say about calling me that! MY NAME'S SPIKE! I told you that I chose that NAME as my own Hip Hop/Rap stage NAME!

Lakilulu: I don't get it Lakilester... you are always changing your name for several different... For Punk Rock, it was Paul, for Electronic House, it was Mikey, and then it...

Lakilester: I DON'T CARE! CALL ME SPIKE FROM NOW ON! MY FINAL WORD!

Lakilulu then turned back to face our heroes..

Lakilulu: Mario... please forgive Lakilester.. he's not all that bad... He might seem like a gangsta.. but he was also following orders given to him by Huff N. Puff... He's a really nice man, and despite this Hip Hop attitude, he's really respectful... understood...?

Lakilester then sighed as he then approached Mario...

Lakilester: Can you forgive me, dog?

Mario then shook his head 'yes' as he then shook Lakilester's hand...

Mario then explained to the couple that he is really on a quest to save the Star Spirit so he could take back the Star Rod from Bowser and save Princess Peach. After Mario finished, Lakilester still looked confused...

Lakilester: Uh... I still don't get it dog... what exactly are you doing all this fighting for bro...?

The heroes couldn't think of a reason... Finally, Goombario then thought of a person reason.

Goombario: For the good of BLUE JEANS, EVERYWHERE!

There was a moment of silences, until Lakilester then spoke...

Lakilester: Blue Jeans... Dude! I LOVE THAT SONG BY LANA DE RAY! DOOOOOGGGG! I AM SOOOOOO TOTALLY GONNA JOIN YOU HEROES ON YOUR CRAZY ADVENTURE!

Mario: Cool!

And so, Lakilester then floated next to Mario, becoming his last party member for the whole story...

**LAKILESTER...**

Lakilester: SPIKE!

**SPIKE HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HIS SPECIAL ABILITY INVOLVES HIM CARRYING MARIO IN HIS CLOUD AND ABLE TO GET HIM ACROSS SPIKE PITS AND LAVA POOLS! AND NOW, HERE ARE HIS BATTLE MOVES: SPINY FLIP, SPINY SURGE!**

Sushie: I guess now you have all the partners you need Mario..

Mario: Yeah..

Lakilulu: Oh Lakilester... please be careful...

Lakilester: I'll be safe, my home girl, and call me Spike!

Lakilulu: Mario... take care of Lakilester...

Mario: Okay..

Lakilulu then took off.. The heroes, with their new gangsta Lakitu ally then made their way to the Puff Puff Machine... When they got there, after upgrading Lakilester twice, they noticed that it was being guarded by a Yellow Magikoopa, along with Jake and Fred, the same two Lakitus from earlier... The Yellow Magikoopa noticed the heroes..

Y. Magikoopa: Hey! You guys better not break this Puff Puff Machine, you sneeky devils..

Mario: What are you talking about... We're the Puff Puff Machine Inspectors..

Goombario: Yeah... and we want to do an inspection of this Puff Puff Machine of yours...

Y. Magikoopa: Nice try heroes... I know that you're Mario...

Mario: Uh... GUYS, LET'S DESTROY THAT MACHINE!

The heroes then went to action and destroyed the Puff Puff Machine... The machine was destroyed in a matter of seconds as the enemies looked shocked.

Jake: OH NO! LOOK WHAT THEY'VE DONE FRED!

Fred: I KNOW JAKE! OH NO, HUFF N PUFF'S GONNA KILL US NOW!

The Yellow Magikoopa then pointed at the heroes..

Y. Magikoopa: Not if we kill Mario and his friends, first!

They then charged for our heroes...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 50/50 FP 45/45

Lakilester

Goombario

Bow

Sushie

Watt

Parakarry

Bombette

Kooper

vs.

Jake: HP 12/12

Fred: HP 12/12

Y. Magikoopa: HP 11/11

Jake: We're gonna destroy you heroes this time!

Mario: We'll just see about that!

Mario Power Jumps Jake. Does 6 damage.

Lakilester doe Spiny Flip on Fred. Does 4 damage.

Fred does Spiny Toss. Does 3 damage.

Jake does Spiny Toss. Does 3 damage.

Y. Magikoopa does Wand Poke. Does 3 damage.

Parakarry Shell Shots Jake. Does 5 damage.

Goombario headbonks Jake. Does 4 damage.

Jake: AAAACCCKKKKK! NOT AGAIN!

Jake faints.

Fred does Spiny Toss. Does 3 damage.

Bombette Bombs Y. Magikoopa. Does 5 damage.

Y. Magikoopa does electric charge to himself. Makes himself shocking.

Watt Electro Dashes Y. Magikoopa. Does 5 damage.

Mario hammers Y. Magikoopa. Does 6 damage.

Y. Magikoopa: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y. Magikoopa faints.

Fred: That's it! TAKE THIS!

Fred does Spiny Toss. Does 3 damage.

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Lakilester does Spiny Flip. Does 4 damage.

Fred: AW MAN!

Fred then faints.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Y. Magikoopa: We have failed... Master Huff N. Puff... Oooooo...

They then laid helplessly on the floor as the sky then cleared up of all of the dark and onimous looking clouds, causing the sun to shine again. The flowers, plants, and Wise Wisterwood were happy that the sun came back.

Lakilester: Good job Mario dawg.. I shall now consider you, my home boy, that cool dude.

Mario: Sure is bro.

They then fist bumped each other. The people in Flower Fields were happy... however, a certain someone was not too thrilled at all...

Booming Voice: **YOU DANG IDIOTIC MORONS! YOU HAVE FAILED IN YOUR DUTIES OF BEING LOYAL AND WORTHY MINIONS OF MINE! BEGONE!**

Suddenly, lightning struck Fred, Jake and the Y. Magikoopa as the heroes ran hightail out of the area. They went back to Wise Wisterwood...

Wise Wisterwood: Hey Mario... you did it, you clear out all those nasty clouds, with the help of your friends, even the gangsta Lakitu who was once a minion to Huff N. Puff...

Lakilester then frowned after that remark..

Wise Wisterwood: So anyway... Mario... plant that Magic Bean after the Fertile Soil, but before the Miracle Water... right in that brown circle.

Mario: Gotcha.

Mario then did the exact order... and then a huge beanstalk of some sort grew and manage to reach up to Cloudy Climb (Huff N. Puff's territory)...

Wise Wisterwood: AWESOME! Now, Mario... go up there and teach that evil Huff N. Puff a lesson...

Mario: Right... come on gang...

Goombario: Right behind you love.

Kooper: Let's go Mario, and beat Huff N. Puff!

Bombette: I'm ready to blow a fuse towards Huff N. Puff...

Parakarry: Uh... Let's... let's go take him down...

Bow: That Huff N. Puff gonna get a huge smacking...

Watt: OH YEAH BAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYY! LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!

Sushie: Ready to feel young again myself, dearie..

Lakilester: Time to take Huff N. Puff out to the club, and knock him out..

Mario: Alright... let's go..

The heroes then went on the leave, which then brought them all the way up to Cloudy Climb...

**CLOUDY CLIMB**

When they reached Cloudy Climb, our heroes got off the leave and followed the cloudy path. When they reached a dead end, they saw something mysterious... it was brown and puffy...

Mario: What's that thing?

Goombario: Let's find out..

They approached it, but then it made movements... the figure was revealed to be Huff N. Puff... He was a giant, brown cloud monster with red eyes, a big nose and had two arms and two hands that were curled into a fist. The cloud monster then glared at Mario...

Huff N. Puff: YOU! Mario, you shall pay for destroying that Puff Puff Machine, for ruining my plans, and attempting to ruin King Bowser's plans as well!

Lakilester: Woah, bro... wait a sec Huff... You actually work for Bowser... Never knew that, anyway, we are here to kick up your cloudy butt dawg!

Huff N. Puff: Yeah yeah Lakilester.. I know everything about you... acts like a wannabe gangsta, is a really horrible evil minion of mine, never takes business seriously, it's all talk and no actions... and now you've betrayed me!? THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS! ALL NINE OF YOU HEROES ARE DOOMED! ESPECIALLY YOU, FAT ITALIAN PIG!

Mario: WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO KEEP CALLING ME THAT!? PLEASE STOP IT!

Huff N. Puff: FAT ITALIAN PIG, FAT ITALIAN PIG! NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH!

He then stuck his tongue out and made some inappropriate gestures...

Mario: Oh... Kay... that's rather rude...

Kooper: I know right... Let's get him!

Mario: RIGHT!

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 50/50 FP 50/50

Lakilester

Goombario

Parakarry

Bow

Sushie

Watt

Bombette

Kooper

vs.

Huff N. Puff: HP 60/60

Mario: Let's begin..

Mario does Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Lakilester does Spiny Flip. Does 4 damage.

Huff N. Puff does Body Slam. Does 5 damage.

Goombario does headbonk. Does 4 damage.

Suddenly, mini clouds started forming around Huff N. Puff...

Lakilester: What's going on..?

Huff N. Puff: AH HA HA! You see fools, whenever you attack me, my minions Tuff Puff start forming around me... they are able to attack and I can swallow them and restore my HP... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Goombario: HE'S RIGHT MARIO! DO SOMETHING!

Mario: Right.

Sushie does Tidal Wave. Does 5 damage to everyone. Makes 2 more Tuff Puff appear.

Tuff Puff charge at Mario. Does 2 damage.

Huff N. Puff does a Gusty Wind. Does 3 damage.

Parakarry Shell Shots Huff N. Puff. Does 5 damage.

Watt does Turbo Charge. Increases Mario's attack by 2.

Mario: Now take this.

Mario does Power Jump. Does 8 damage.

Huff N. Puff: No more fooling around. Time to show you my true power...

Huff N. Puff does an electric charge, increasing his attack by 7.

Lakilester does Spiny Surge. Does 4 damage to everyone. Four more Tuff Puffs appear.

Bow uses Outta Sight. Makes Mario invisible.

Tuff Puff charge at nothing.

Huff N. Puff does his ultimate charge lightning strike attack at nothing.

Outta Sight wears off.

Goombario does Headbonk. Does 4 damage.

Parakarry does Shell Shot. Does 5 damage.

Tuff Puff charge at Mario. Does 2 damage.

Huff N. Puff does Body Slam. Does 5 damage.

Turbo Charge fades and Mario's attack goes back to normal.

Mario does Power Bounce. Does 5 damage. About 20 Tuff Puffs appeared.

Bombette does Mega Hyper Bomb attack. Does 8 damage to everyone. 2 more Tuff Puff appeared.

Goombario does headbonk. Does 4 damage to Huff N. Puff...

Huff N. Puff: Oh crud...

Huff N. Puff faints as well as his fellow Tuff Puff minions...

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Huff N. Puff: No... I cannot lose...

Huff N. Puff then evaporates and vanishes..

Mario: Well.. not bad..

Kooper: Yeah, despite everyone saying he's the toughest Chapter boss in the entire game...

Mario: Yeah..

Suddenly, a card with the 6th Star Spirit appeared...

Lakilester: There's that Star Spirit dog. It's all yours now, bro.

Mario: Yeah..

Mario then touched the card and set the 6th Star Spirit free.. thus ending the chapter...

Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle, Kammy Koopa then approached Bowser, who was angrier than ever...

Kammy: Uh... Lord Bowser..

Bowser: Gahh... I know what's coming... what is it...?

Kammy: Uh... Mario manage to beat Huff N. Puff and free Klevar, the 6th Star Spirit...

Bowser: I KNEW THAT WAS COMING! Listen, tell the fellow Crystal King and his minions to take out Mario and not let him get the last Star Spirit, or else I'll really start a rampage.

Kammy: Yes, your rampaginous..

Kammy then left. Meanwhile, Peach and Twink were talking..

Peach: Hey Twink... we should use the Sneeky Parasol we one from that quiz and sneak out of here again..

Twink: Agree... let's go..

They took the same secret passageway again... but this time, Peach disguised herself as a Koopatrol. She decided to head upstairs... there was another Koopatrol waiting in front of the next door...

Koopatrol Guard: -sigh- Man... my shift ended about 30 minutes ago, and that bozo bonehead still hasn't shown up.. listen, can you do me a favor and get that buffoon up here for me..

Peach: (with a manly voice) Uh... sure.. I'll bring him up here..

Koopatrol: Thanks dude... You'll need this key to reach him.

Peach: (manly voice) Thanks..

Peach as a Koopatrol then went downstairs and unlocked the door and found herself in front of her castle. She then saw a Clubba sleeping...

Twink: Peach... this guy's not gonna wake up...

Peach: That's fine... watch this...

Peach then changed to normal and transformed into the Clubba... She then went back upstairs and back to that Koopatrol Guard..

Koopatrol Guard: There you are... about time you showed up... Now I can really take a break... you better stay alert bonehead... you mess this up, you know what's gonna happen...

The guard then left as Peach as a Clubba went through the door and passed the broken window Mario fell out of in the beginning of the story. She then went upstairs and ended up near the balcony, with two Koopatrols. Suddenly, Kammy Koopa then came through the door..

Kammy: Alright men... even when Mario comes with the Star Spirits, my brillant plan will work and take him out...

Koopatrols: Awesome plan, Ms. Kammy Koopa.

Kammy then passed by Peach as a Clubba. She then looked at her..

Kammy: Fine job there Clubba... Hmm... Keep up the good... uh... wait a minute... there's something fishy about you... you smell... way too nice... it's a policy stating that all of Bowser's minion smell alot like poop and garbage... YAHHHH!

Kammy then used her magic to change Peach back to normal..

Kammy: Why you little... go back to your room this instant... or... or... OR NO MORE REN AND STIMPY FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH!

Peach: Fine.. that show was cancelled long ago anyway...

Kammy: Uh... pretty please with a cherry on top...

Peach: -sigh- you think I'm stupid?

Despite the pleas Kammy Koopa gave, Peach shrugged her shoulders and went back to her room...

Meanwhile, Klevar thanked Mario for saving him, and he granted him another special ability, which is capable of freezing time and space within an enemy..

Klevar: Alright Mario... you have now saved 6th Star Spirit... you only have one more left to save... I hope you do the best... See you real soon...

Klevar then went back to Star Haven, with Eldstar, Mamar, Skolar, Muskular, and Misstar to wait for the last Star Spirit Kalmar to be rescued...

Wise Wisterwood: ALRIGHT MARIO! You did it! Now, do you need to get back to Toad Town...?

Mario: Yes..

Wise Wisterwood: I'll get you there... just go through this door..

The heroes then went through the door and went off... for their second to last adventure..

That's it... for now... for Chapter 7 next time, we will be involving things like the far North, penguins, Mayor Penguin murder mysteries, a crazy magic using Jr. Troopa, Star kids, wizards, snowmen, buckets, scarf, and Duplighosts that appear to be cousins of Doopliss... Well tune in next time readers..

Well, review and comment...


	9. Chapter 7: Star Spirit in Frozen Ice

Ladies and Gentlemen. Here is Chapter 7 of this crazy tale. Enjoy.

Once our heroes had made it back to Toad Town, Mario and friends then wondered where to go next...

Goombario: Well Mario... What should we do now?

Mario: I... I don't know...

The heroes were completely clueless on the location of the last Star Spirit. A few minutes later, after our heroes started moaping and strolling through town, the wizard Merlon came storming out of his house and ran straight to Mario.

Merlon: MAAAARRRRRIIIOOOOOOO! Come into my house... QUICKLY! THERE'S A GUEST WAITING FOR YOU!

Mario shrugged his shoulders as he followed Merlon, his partners following close behind...

Kooper: (to himself) I just hope this guest is someone important.. I do not want to be back in a prison cell or anything like that...

When the heroes entered Merlon's house, they saw the most interesting thing. It was a black creature that they call 'Ninja'. Mario was shocked at the sight of the creature...

Mario: -gasp- OH MY GOODNESS! YOU'RE A... NINJA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU GUYS SINCE SUPER MARIO BROS. 2! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO ONLY EXIST IN THE DREAMWORLD OF SUBCON, JUMPING UP AND DOWN UNTIL I PICK YOU UP, TOSS YOU AT SOMETHING OR UNTIL I THROW A VEGETABLE AT YOU!

The Ninja looked confused at his response...

Ninja: Uh... what are you talking about?... No... I came from Starborn Valley... The Ninjas you mentioned are my ancestor. I'm from the generation after the Subcon era...

Mario: I see... in any case, what brings you here...?

Ninja: I came to speak to you because the wizard named Merle wants to see you in Starborn Valley... He has some important information for you on the last Star Spirit.

Merlon: Mario, Merle is my son, and he does live in Starborn Valley. Starborn Valley is located in the far North... you know, where it always snows...

Bombette: So we're going to some cold, arctic like wasteland...?

Merlon: Kinda... there is a pipe beneath Toad Town that leads to the Shiver Region... which is where you need to go..

Ninja: Yeah... I'll unlock that so called light blue door for you guys... and I'll see you in Starborn Valley..

The Ninja then departs...

Mario: Uh... before we go... how will we know when we reach the Shiver Region...?

Merlon: Well... you'll know when your in a tunnel that is covered with ice... That's when you'll know..

Mario: Okay... thanks... let's go guys...

Parakarry: Uh.. hope my wings don't get frozen.. Oh well..

Merlon: Good luck heroes!

The heroes left his house and went straight to the Toad Town Tunnels...

**TOAD TOWN TUNNELS**

After checking the are underneath the Toad Town Spring and Upgrading Bow, our heroes strolled through the real Toad Town Tunnels. After defeating 3 powerful Bloopers, Ultra Ranking all the partners (except for Kooper and Goombario) and solving other mysterious puzzles, our heroes were in a strange room. There was a giant treasure chest at the end of the room.

Bow: Find out what's in that chest Mario..

Mario: Okay..

Mario check the chest and saw the item inside was revealed to be... THE ULTRA BOOTS! YEE HAW!

Mario: AWESOME! I'VE GOT THE ULTRA BOOTS!

**YOU GOT THE ULTRA BOOTS! THEY ARE MUCH STRONGER THAN THE SUPER BOOTS, AND YOU CAN NOW DO THE TORNADO JUMP WITH THESE BOOTS!**

Mario: Sweet!

Mario then continued on with his allies, using the Ultra Boots to reveal some blocks. In a matter of seconds, our heroes were in a iced up tunnel...

Watt: Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... It's soooooooooooooooooooooooo freezing coooooooooooooold in here Mario...

Mario: It's okay Watt.. It means we're really close to the Shiver Region.

After going and Ultra Ranking Kooper, our heroes went through one more pipe, and eventually reached Shiver City...

**SHIVER CITY**

Sushie: Oh my dearie... Mario my young darling, are you feeling cold at all...?

Mario: Eh... I'm pretty use to this kinda climate... so it doesn't bother me...

Lakilester: That's nice to know dog... let's stroll through town and find answers..

Mario: Gotcha dude.

Mario then friends then strolled through Shiver City. After looking through the Bumpty's home of a city, our heroes went into a house to the west. They were apparently in the Mayor's house, where the wife greeted them...

Mayor's Wife: Oh... looks like we have guests.. you guys look cold.. Why do you go into the other room and warm up for a bit, and meet my husband while I make cookies for you 9 guests...

Mario: Okay... thanks ma'am..

The heroes went into the other room and saw the Mayor... however, they noticed that the Mayor was knocked out cold, and wasn't even budging at all...

Mario: Uh... guys... there's no response coming from the Mayor...

Goombario: Hmm... hey... look... he's clutching some paper that says "Herringway" on it.

After that statement, the room became lit, as the wife came in wearing an oven mitt.

Mayor's Wife: Hey guys, who wants cookies and...

She froze in her tracks and saw her hand. She noticed the Mayor and screamed throughout the land.

Mayor's Wife: MY HUSBANDS DEAD! MY HUSBANDS DEAD! YOU BLOODY MURDERER, YOU KILLED HIM NOT IN HIS BED!

Mario: I didn't do it ma'am, that's my conclusion.

That was Mario's own confession.

Mayor's Wife: Oh yes you are! You're the killer, and not from that movie 'Thriller'!

Goombario: Okay... what's going on... what's with all the rhyming?

That was some perfectly good timing.

Mario: I don't know... and I don't care.

Mario then started twirling his own hair.

Mario: Alright, author.. Enough of this!

I then stopped before they gave a big hiss...

Kooper: Thanks author...

No problem stupid...

Just then, the patrol guy of Shiver City came in and was told everything by the Mayor's Wife..

Patrol Guy: Alright.. I know everything... you did it plumber dude... just confess.

Mario: I swear I didn't do it...

Goombario: Yeah.. I'm defending my love... Mario would never do that..

Kooper: Yeah.. as one of Mario's partners in crime, I say that Mario is innocent..

Bombette: You guys are being so ridiculous... Mario didn't do it..

Parakarry: Uh... I... I know Mario is completely innocent...

Bow: He didn't do it... I swear to my grave, Mario's innocent..

Watt: Yeah... he really didn't do it... and you guys are claiming that he's some kind of bad guy, you guys are wroooooooooooooooooooooonnnnggggggg!

Sushie: Dearies, do you know what a murder really is... My young darling Mario wouldn't harm a young soul, or any soul at all..

Lakilester: I'm sticking up for my home boy, and saying that Mario is innocent.

Mayor's Wife: YES YOU DID! YOU DEFINITELY MURDERED HIM, BEING THE ONLY ONES IN HERE!

Patrol Guy: ENOUGH! Now, here's the deal... unless Mario and friends find the real culprit, I shall forbid them from leaving this city, and meantime, I'm gonna watch the Mayor's precious Paper Mario DVD Collection.. I've always wanted to see them...

Mayor's Wife: NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, MURDERER!

The heroes then left the house, as the theme was now some waltzy, gloomy theme... The heroes strolled through town, noticing that every Bumpty citizen giving Mario dirty looks. They went to a gate, when suddenly...

Gateguy: Sorry there murderers, but I can't let you head to Starborn Valley... That location is beyond here, but I've been given orders from that patrol guy from letting you pass...

Lakilester: Whatever dog, peace!

The heroes then broke some ice pond, as Sushie then went into the water and Mario got on her back and they retrieved a key to the storage house.

Goombario: Let's go into that Storage house now Mario...

Mario: Right..

They unlock the door, and jumped from one roof to another... They then went down the chimney and ended up in a house with a strange Bumpty with a strange eyebrow...

Strange Bumpty: HALT! WHO GOES THERE!?

Mario: Long story short... The name's Mario... and who might you be?

Strange Bumpty: The name's Herringway to you..

Goombario: AH HA! We got you now buddy! You're busted pal...

Herringway: Uh... what?...

Sushie: Oh... Herringway... you still write Mystery Novels...?

Herringway: Duh!

Sushie: EEEEEEEKKKKKK! Can I have one of your works of literature?

Herringway: Sure..

He then gave Sushie a copy of his written work called "The Adventures of Sherlock Pennington" (A wierd story)..

Sushie: Can I have your autograph too?

Herringway: Of course..

He then wrote his name on the inside cover of the book he gave Sushie...

Parakarry: So you are a mystery novelist...?

Herringway: Sure am... man, writing novels is a hard life... Now again.. what exactly am I busted for...?

Kooper: You MURDERED THE MAYOR!

Herringway: WHAT! NO I DIDN'T!

Mario: Yes you did, murderer..

Herringway: Nu-huh.

Mario: Yeah huh.

Herringway: Nu-huh.

Mario: Yeah huh.

Herringway: Nu-huh.

Mario: Yeah huh.

Herringway: Nu-huh.

Mario: Yeah huh.

Herringway: Nu-huh.

Mario: Yeah huh.

Herringway: Nu-huh.

Mario: Yeah huh...

Bow: THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT!

Herringway: I wouldn't murder the mayor... he's a good friend of mine... Something's fishy here... Time for me to investigate...

Herringway then went into action.. Unfortunately, he made a stupid mistake by jumping through the second floor window as he then fell flat to the ground, in a pool of blood that formed...

Bow: Oh... Son of a gun... not another murderer to be accused of...

Kooper: Let's just run straight back to the mayor's house..

Other Heroes: YEAH!

The heroes then went back to the mayor's house. Inside, they saw the Wife crying and griefing over her 'dead' husband, while the patrol guy was stuffing his mouth with cookies, watching a clip where Kooper and Goombella were... kissing...

Kooper: Ooooo... Who's that wonderful girl... She looks Hot.

Mario: Not sure... judging by the looks of it, she could be a partner of mine in the sequel to this story/game were in...

Mayor's Wife: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK IN MY HOUSE!?

Bombette: WE KNOW WHO MURDERED THE MAYOR!

Mayor Wife: Your fat Italian Pig is the culprit. How many times do I have to say it?

Goombario: At least 151 times or so...

And so she began...

Mayor's Wife: YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! AND ONE MORE THING, YOUR FAT ITALIAN PIG'S THE CULPRIT! THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY!?

Parakarry: Thanks for wasting at least 1 and a half page of material lady... LISTEN, PATROL GUY! We... We know who murdered the mayor... It was..

?: Hey, did someone say my name..

A voice was heard. The voice was revealed to be none other than... MAYOR PENGUIN! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!

Mayor's Wife: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! MY HUSBANDS' NOW A GHOST!

Mayor Penguin: Huh? What are you... Oh... I see... I was reaching for something, and I bumped my head really hard on the floor, and knocked..

Mario: But.. how did you survive?

Mayor Penguin: Well.. it's the power of video games Mario, my buddy..

Suddenly, the door bursted opened.

Herringway: HEY! DOES SOMEONE HAVE SOMETHING FOR ME!?

Mayor: Sure do, here you go Herringway...

Bow: How did you survive? We saw you jump out the window...

Mayor Penguin: That's the power of video games miss... It applies to everyone here...

Bow: Oh..

Mayor Penguin: Now Mario... I know you wanna head to Starborn Valley, so I'll let the gateguy let you pass...

Mario: Okay... thanks Mayor..

Mayor: No problem buddy..

The heroes then left... After they left, the Mayor then screamed in humor and kicked the patrol guy out of his house for watching his precious Paper Mario DVD Collection. Out heroes then lefted Shiver City...

**SHIVER SNOWFIELD**

The heroes strolled through the snowfield, and a few moments later, they encountered that similar face that they've seen 5 times in a row. The great and mighty Jr Troopa just won't give up...

Mario: Uh... who are you again...

Mario, you dummy...

Mario: Oh... hey there Jr. Troopa...

Jr Troopa: Hey there yourself, loser... Watch and be amazed as I am now more powerful and more hyper than ever before...

Lakilester: And how exactly is that dog... Who are you anyway dude?

Jr Troopa then notices a license plate on Lakilester's cloud that says his name on it...

Jr Troopa: Lakilester? HA! What a totally lame name..

Lakilester: The name's Spike! And Jr Troopa isn't that bright of a name either, dig?

Jr Troopa: Well at least I use the name my Mama gave me... I shall defeat you this time Mario!

Mario: Bring it short stuff.

Jr Troopa: SHORT STUFF!? I'LL SHOW YOU!

He then charged towards Mario and his friends...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 50/50 FP 50/50

Kooper

Lakilester

Goombario

Parakarry

Watt

Bow

Sushie

Bombette

vs.

Jr Troopa: HP 50/50

Jr Troopa: Watch this Mario.. I've developed a new special technique.. Check this out.. AH HA HA!

Suddenly, Jr Troopa was then holding a magic wand of some sort..

Jr Troopa: Yeah.. I might of traded in my wings, spike helmet, and all that weaponry for this little piece of equipment, but it'll do some good against you... so goodbye.

Mario does Power Jump. Does 7 damage.

Kooper does Shell Toss. Does 4 damage.

Jr Troopa does Polygon magic attack. Does 8 damage.

Mario: Woah! You've gotten stronger. Better start guarding against it...

Lakilester does Spiny Flip. Does 5 damage.

Goombario does Headbonk. Does 4 damage.

Jr Troopa does polygon magic attack. Does 7 damage.

Parakarry does Shell Shot. Does 5 damage.

Jr Troopa: Half of my HP's gone already? That's it, now I'm serious...

Watt does Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

Jr Troopa does polygon magic attack. Does 7 damage.

Bow uses Fan Smack. Does 5 damage.

Sushie does Squirt. Does 5 damage.

Bombette does Bomb. Does 6 damage.

Jr Troopa: THAT'S IT! TAKE THIS!

Jr Troopa then does a super polygon magic attack. Does 9 damage...

Mario: Ooo... Time to end this.

Mario does Power Jump. Does 7 damage.

Jr Troopa: ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH...

Jr Troopa then falls down and faints...

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Jr Troopa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mario and friends passed by the helpless Jr Troopa as they continued to Starborn Valley... Before they reach Starborn Valley, another creature stopped them... it was all dark, sparkly and glowing with an aura...

Monsstar: Turn back heroes..

Watt: Ooooooooooo... Sparklyyyyy... let's fight!

Monstar: You shall regret this...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 50/50 FP 50/50

Parakarry

Watt

Goombario

Bow

Lakilester

Sushie

Bombette

Kooper

vs.

Monsstar: HP 20/20

Mario does Power Jump. Does 8 damage.

Parakarry does Shell Shot. Does 6 damage.

Watt does Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

Goombario does Headbonk. Does 4 damage.

Monsstar faints.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

The Monsstar then was revealed to be a bunch of trouble making star kids as they then retreat. Mario and friends then finally reached Starborn Valley...

**STARBORN VALLEY**

Mario and friends were immediately greeted by Merle, who was outside waiting for them...

Merle: I've been waiting for you heroes.. I am Merle... now let's talk inside my house... away from the freezing cold... Come on..

Our heroes then followed Merle into his house. Once in there, Merle then explained himself...

Merle: Okay Mario... this is important, so please listen carefully... This place is called Starborn Valley.. As the name implies, it is where newborn Star kids are born and taken care of before they head to Star Haven... However... ever since Bowser took that Star Rod... the Star Kids here have been unable to fly up to Star Haven... The poor kids.. If they don't make it soon, people's wish will be ungranted..

Mario: That's terrible... anything else?

Merle: Yes... I sent a Ninja to my father in Toad Town, to get you here... Because I know where the last Star Spirit is... According to the information that was in a dream I had, the last Star Spirit is located at the top of Shiver Mountain, in a place called Crystal Palace. The Crystal Palace was originally built to honor the Star Spirits... but as time passed, the palace was abandoned over time, and long forgotten... and as a result, people have forgotten how to reach the palace... however, I still know the way... Take this scarf... You'll need it to reach the Palace..

Mario: Thanks.

Merle: The other item you need is the bucket, which the Mayor of Shiver City has... go to him and retrieve it...

Mario: Okay... we'll get on it...

Merle: One more thing, there will be a part where you will meet an illusionary wall, along with the spirit of some wizard of long ago... please remember this..

Mario: Cool... thanks..

Merle: Goodluck!

The heroes then left the house and Starborn Valley, and went back to Shiver City, while passing a Jr Troopa who was frozen in a block of ice (how funny) and they made it back to Shiver City. They went back to the Mayor's house and entered it...

Mayor's Wife: AHHHHH! It's a murderer!

Bombette: Shut up lady..

Mayor's Wife: I'm only kidding... Sheesh...

Mayor: So Mario, how did it go?

Mario then told him everything...

Mayor: So that's it... a special item that was passed down through this city.. I do have the item you're talking about... here... take the bucket... You'll now be able to reach the Crystal Palace...

Mario: Thanks.

Mayor: Goodluck buddy..

The heroes then left the mayor's house and headed to the entrance to Shiver Mountain, passing the frozen Jr Troopa yet again... They then gave the scarf and the bucket to two of the snowmen in the line. The snowmen thanked them and then they revealed the entrance to Shiver Mountain..

Snowmen: Please go on through, with many blessing and kindness from the Snowmen.

The heroes went on by and now were in Shiver Mountain...

**SHIVER MOUNTAIN**

Goombario: Mario... this is a cold and dangerous climb... be careful..

Mario: Okay..

The heroes started climbing the icy terrain. After a little climb, Mario then used Kooper's special ability to reach a switch in the distance. Once he did... the strangest thing happen... there were now two Koopers.

Parakarry: WOAH! Is it me, or am I seeing two Koopers...

Kooper #1: Hey! Who are you, imposter... I'm Kooper!

Kooper #2: NO WAY, YOU DUMMY! I'M THE ONE AND ONLY KOOPER!

Kooper #1: NO! I am!

The two Koopers argued for an hour or so until finally...

Mario: THAT'S IT! Parakarry, break out the lying detector!

Parakarry then broke out some lying detector and was about to find out who the imposter was...

Kooper #2: WAIT! You don't need that thingy when you know that I am the real Kooper... oh... I also think that Mario is the lamest person on the face of the Earth and... oh I mean...

Goombario: HEY! Kooper would never say something about Mario like that!

Goombario then headbonk the obviously fake Kooper suspiciously, and it was revealed that the fake Kooper was in fact, a Duplighost...

Duplighost: CRUD! I've been expose... okay... let's see if you'll like this..

The Duplighost then transformed into Bombette..

Bombette: Oh yeah... watch this..

Bombette then blew up on the imposter, turning him to ashes with no battle sequences needed. After that, the heroes continued through the Icy Mountain, after Ultra Ranking Goombario (with the last upgrade block in the game) and then the heroes got into a cave (with Bombette's assistance). They then went pass some illusionary wall...

Mario: This must be what Merle was talking about...

Suddenly, a spirit of some wizard of some sort appeared...

Spirit Wizard: Hey there customers... Welcome to Merlon Wizardy Fast Food Restuarant. My name's Madame Marlar. May I take your order...?

Goombario: Huh?

Madame Marlar: That's right.. I was not only a wizard, I worked at a restuarant in support for our family before I died.. now again, may I take your order?

Mario: Ah yes... We'd like 9 double cheeseburgers, 9 Coca-Colas, and a special Star Key to go please...

Madame Marlar: Coming right up, but first, I shall tell you some crazy tale that has nothing to do with the plot. The story begins...

TWO HOURS LATER

Madame Marlar: ...and... and then... then Merlon and I... I was like oh no you didn't...and he was like oh yes you did...and...then I went and...and... HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO MY TALE!?

Mario: OH! Yes I am..

Mario then woke up his 8 sleeping partners as Madame Marlar came with 9 cheeseburgers (she tossed them to Mario and his 8 allies) 9 Coca-Colas (Also tossed to Mario and his 8 allies) and she tossed the Star Key to Mario...

Madame Marlar: Now teach that cursed Crystal King a lesson.

Mario: With pleasure..

As Madame Marlar disappeared, Mario and friends left the area... Mario placed the Star Key into the slot as the heroes then went and climbed up the stairs. A moment later, the heroes reached the entrance to Crystal Palace...

**CRYSTAL PALACE**

The heroes entered the Crystal Palace, and then they noticed their so-called reflections acting strange...

Goombario's Reflection: DUUUUUUHHHH HUH HUH! I'm a dummy, and me love girls, and not Mario... duuuuurrrrr...

Kooper's Reflection: I'm a man of profession... I don't do adventure, and I am into business work...

Bombette's Reflection: Ah... I am keeping together my emotions and not being set off...

Parakarry's Reflection: I'm a brave warrior! I have delivered all my letters, and I showed the bulldog who's boss..

Bow's Reflection: I'm so happy, and not Grumpy. I also treat Bootler and the other Boos with respect.

Watt's Reflection: I am not gonna be hyper.. and I will not drink Coffee or any type of caffiene...

Sushie's Reflection: Oh yes... I feel good... I enjoy being an old lady... It's so much fun!

Lakilester's Reflection: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Behold, my ultimate plan of evil! I've created the greatest invention. I am the greatest Mad Scientist to ever live! HAHAHAHAHA! And don't call me Spike, call me Lakilester!

Goombario: Wow... our reflections are acting the exact opposite of each of us..

Mario: I know... interesting..

The heroes then continued on... After solving several different puzzles, having Bombette bomb down cracked walls and other stuff involving those cursed Duplighost, our heroes were in a hallway as they noticed another cracked wall..

Bombette: I'm on it...

Bombette then blew up the cracked wall... but suddenly, 4 more Bombettes appeared, making a total of 5 Bombettes...

Bombette #1: WHAT! Who are you freaks impersonating me! I'm the only Bombette... Mario.. do you know who the real Bombette is...

Bombette #2: Oy... Mario my lad... I hope ye know I'm the real Bombette, Arg!

Bombette #3: n0 wa4 m8n! 1'm t4e r3a1 B0mb3tt3! R1g4t M4r10?

Bombette #4: Well guys... :P It's obvious the rest of you aside from me are imposters. :D You know this right Mario? :)

Bombette #5: ?oriaM puS

Bombette #1: WHAT! I DO NOT SPEAK PIRATE OR LEET OR EVEN REVERSED! MARIO, SMASH THESE IMPOSTERS!

Bombette #2: Make thee wise choice laddie, Argh.

Bombette #3: Sm4sh t43m 411 b5t m3 M4r10!

Bombette #4: Hit everyone except for me.. :(

Bombette #5: ?esle ro... oiraM remmah taht htiw em tih erad uoy t'noD

Bombette #1: I SWEAR TO GOD MARIO! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU MESS THIS UP!

Mario then thought carefully as he first hit Bombette #2 (who was a pirate Duplighost), then Bombette #3 (who was an evil Duplighost), then Bombette #4 (who was a blogging Duplighost) and then finally Bombette #5 (who an inside out Duplighost)... The real Bombette then approached Mario...

Bombette: If you had hit me with that hammer Mario... I would have bombed you the next time you napped... but you didn't hit me.. I'm so glad you knew I was the real Bombette.. thank you..

Bombette then kissed Mario..

Mario: Aw... it's no problem... Let's continue..

The heroes continued.. After going through more puzzles, having Kooper use Fire Shell on some White Clubbas, the heroes then agreed to copy the reflections' actions. Mario kicked Kooper underneath the slot. When he came back, he had company... they were identified as Koopa Koot, Kolorado, Goompa and Luigi... they then shouted..

Koopa Koot, Kolorado, Goompa, Luigi: WE ARE THE REAL KOOPER!

Mario: Nice try dorks... you guys are fakes... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

Koopa Koot: Crud.. this guy isn't stupid..

They then turned into Duplighosts... all except for one left..

Duplighost: You better watch it pal... our cousin Doopliss will wipe the floor with you when he sees you one day..

The Duplighost then left...

Kooper: Who's Doopliss...

Mario: Probably a boss in the sequal to this game...

Kooper: Well anyway... those were the worse disguises ever..

Mario: Agree..

The heroes then continued... after going through more puzzles.. the heroes encountered some Albino Dinos... standing in different spots..

Albino Dinos: Greetings! We are the Albino Dinos! In order to pass, you must solve this puzzle. In other words, we are just gonna move our bodys to the yellow squares with the stars in the center and stand there, no need to solve the puzzle now... You guys may pass... Lucky pigs...

The door and stairway then appeared... After going through that door, taking a refreshing and saving progress, the heroes were now outside the Crystal Palace... When they got to the far end, a figure then appeared before then. It was some kind of robe with two yellow eyes and a crown made of Crystal, with no head present at all...

Crystal King: I see that Mario has finally showed up... You'll never save the last Star Spirit and then fight King Bowser... mwahahahaha...

Mario: Let's begin..

Crystal King: Indeed, we shall...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 50/50 FP 50/50

Lakilester

Kooper

Watt

Goombario

Sushie

Parakarry

Bombette

Bow

vs.

Crystal King: HP 70/70

Mario: So shall we begin..

Crystal King: Oh yes...

Mario starts the party with a Power Jump. Does 6 damage.

Kooper does Fire Shell. Does 6 damage.

Crystal King does Crystal Strike. Does 6 damage.

Mario: Woah... he's tough..

Crystal King: Indeed... that all you got?

Lakilester does Spiny Flip. Does 4 damage.

Watt does Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

Crystal King summons 3 Crystal Bits. Each 1 HP.

Parakarry does Air Raid. Does 6 damage. Crystal Bits faint.

Crystal King: Ah... watch this...

Crystal King does Ice Beam. Does 5 damage.

Goombario does Headbonk. Does 2 damage.

Sushie does Tidal Wave. Does an impressive 8 damage.

Bombette does Bomb. Does 6 damage.

Crystal King: Now watch this.

The Crystal King restores HP by 15.

Goombario: Mario.. this guy can restore HP... Do something fast..

Mario: Right..

Mario does Power Bounce. Does 9 damage.

Crystal King summons 3 more Crystal Bits.

Lakilester does Spiny Surge. Does 4 damage to all. Crystal Bits faint.

Crystal King does Crystal Strike. Does 6 damage.

Kooper does Fire Shell. Does 6 damage.

Watt does Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

Crystal King restores HP by 20.

Mario: Ugh... this battle will take forever..

Mario and the gang dressed up as business workers as Mario and Goombario approached him..

Mario: Excuse me Mr. Crystal King.. It seems like you've forgotten to pay your rent this month...

Crystal King: WHAT!?

Goombario: That's right, and because of that, we have permission to demolish this Crystal Palace of yours...

The Crystal King was shocked after hearing that...

Crystal King: -whimpers- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Crystal King then self-destructs, causing 38 damage to himself as he faints...

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Crystal King: NOOOOOOOOOO! THE LAST STAR SPIRIT! KING BOWSER, AVENGE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The Crystal King then starts to fade away and then vanishes into thin air...

Mario: We did it..

Goombario: Way to go Mario...

Suddenly, the card with the last Star Spirit appeared... Mario then went and touched it and then set him free... thus ending the chapter...

Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle, Peach and Twink were on the patio, looking to the stars..

Peach: Well Twink, this is the last cutscene for me in this entire story, and I don't do much, just hoping for Mario to save me once and for all..

Twink: I'm sure he will... let's go back inside...

They then went back inside, but as they did... Bowser came storming into her room..

Bowser: HEY PEACH! Bowser's here! What you up to?

Peach: Hpptt... Mario's gonna be coming, and he'll put an end to your evil rein once and for all..

Bowser: GWAH HA HA HA! Haven't you forgotten!? I'm invincible with the Star Rod... so just forget about the fat Italian Pig...

Peach: ...

Suddenly, Kammy Koopa came storming in..

Kammy: Uh. B-B-B-B-B-B...

Bowser: Yes? Spit it out Kammy, I'm having a chat with the princess you see...

Kammy Uh... Lord Bowser... Mario... has just saved the last Star Spirit...

Bowser: WHAT!?

Suddenly, Bowser grabbed some sort of microphone and spoke through the castle's intercom..

Bowser (through the intercom): ATTENTION GUARDS! MARIO'S GONNA BE SHOWING UP SOON, SO YOU ALL NEED TO REPORT TO MY CASTLE AND GET INTO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

Bowser then hung up the microphone as guards from the castle all marched one-by-one (hurrah, hurrah) okay that wasn't funny... or was it... anyway, Koopatrols and Hammer Bros went into Bowser's Castle...

Bowser: Now you two guards... tie up the princess so she can watch as I trounce Mario for the second...

The two guards did just that, as Twink came out of the hiding...

Twink: HEY! You ugly Bowser fiend... show some respect to the princess!

Bowser: Oooo.. some floating talking bubblegum... MY FAVORITE!

Bowser then put Twink in his mouth as he then spit him out...

Bowser: YUCK! Bubblegum that looks and tastes like some stupid bug is soooooo disgusting!

Twink was then sent flying to parts unknown...

Peach: TWINK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bowser: Alright miss Darth Vader... now it's time you showed ME some respect for a change... GUARDS, TAKE THE PRINCESS! LET'S MOVE!

The guards picked up the princess as they headed straight for the Princess' private headquarters...

Meanwhile, outside the Crystal Palace, Mario and friends were being thanked by Kalmar..

Kalmar: Finally, I'm free from that stupid Crystal King, and now I can have more lines in this story... Mario, I shall grant you a special power that can turn enemies into stars and send them flying...

Mario: Thanks...

Kalmar: Now Mario.. since you saved all 7 of us, you must make haste back to Shooting Star Summit, where we'll reveal the walkway to Star Haven... we are forever in your debt Mario... See you in a bit..

With that, Kalmar then went to Star Haven with the other 6 Star Spirits, waiting for Mario to get to Star Haven...

Mario: Let's go team..

Allies: YEAH!

The heroes then scurried down Shiver Mountain, made way to Shiver City, went through Toad Town Tunnels, and made their way back to Toad Town... to prepare for the Final Battle... and their final adventure...

Wooo... what a long chapter... not bad for an awesome chapter... if you think this was long, the next chapter I guarentee will be longer... Next time, the heroes will storm Bowser's Castle, get to the Princess, fight Bowser in a final epic fight, and save the world... Tune in next time..

For reading this long chapter readers, please review and comment...


	10. Chapter 8: The Final Star Showdown

Alrighty folks... this is it... this is Chapter 8 to this crazy fun filled story! Enjoy!

Our heroes didn't waste anytime as they made it back to Toad Town and ran straight for Shooting Star Summit. When they got to the top of the summit, the heroes saw a hologram of Eldstar...

Mario: HOLOGRAM!? I THOUGHT WE SAVED THEM ALL!

Eldstar: Pipe down Mario... I'm gonna open up the walkway to Star Haven for you guys... See you in Star Haven heroes...

Then suddenly, a starry like portal appeared as the heroes went inside of it... they then reached the legendary Star Way...

**STAR WAY**

Our heroes took a stroll up Star Way. After having Sushie taking out Embers with her Squirt attack and stuff... our heroes made it to Star Haven...

**STAR HAVEN**

Once in Star Haven, the heroes strolled through Star Haven. After stocking up on Life Shrooms, our heroes headed straight for the Sanctuary... When the heroes entered the sanctuary, they were astounded by the size... The Star Spirits were staring at the heroes...

Eldstar: We've been waiting for you... Mario and friends...

The other Star Spirits were doing some Indian Sacrifice theme kind of chant.

Bombette: You know... us being Mario's friends have names too you know...?

Watt: Yeah... It's sooooooooo good that you remember Mario's name and all that stuff... but you don't know our names... it's just sooooooooooooooooooooooo unfair...

Eldstar stared at Watt blankly, until it hit him...

Eldstar: OH MY GOODNESS! YOU GUYS HAVE NAMES! I NEVER KNEW THAT!

Sushie: LEMME AT EM!

Sushie was going to charge but Mario held her back...

Lakilester: So how are we gonna reach Bowser's Castle, girl...?

Misstar: Well Mr... whats your name?

Lakilester: Spike.

Misstar: Spike, you guys will be taking the great Star Cruiser... It'll get you to Bowser's Castle...

Goombario: Oooo... it's gonna feel like Star Trek... excellent...

Mario: Alright... are we ready to go?

Muskular: Sure are... good luck Mario... and give that Koopa King a beating for me...

Mario: Roger that...

The heroes then squeezed into the Star Cruiser as it then started to life off...

Mario: LET'S GO!

Allies: YEAH!

The Star Cruiser then lifts into the sky and takes off for Bowser's Castle... now let's look back at all the locations Mario's been to...

**GOOMBA VILLAGE**

Goompa: I wish Mario made Goombario not gay...

Goomama: I wish my dear sweet Goombario and Mario saves the world...

Other Goombas: We wish for Goombario's safe return...

**KOOPA VILLAGE**

Kolorado: I wish for Kooper's safe return so he can accompany me on an expedition to the Crystal Palace...

Kolorado's Wife: I wish Kolorado would inform me before setting out on expeditions..

Bruce: Oh Bombette, my love... I wish you would fall in love with me... my love...

**DRY DRY OUTPOST**

Moustafa: I wish to have another lemon Fan Fiction with Vivian in it...

Dryite: I wish the famous Parakarry safely returns home and saves the world...

**BOO'S MANSION**

Bootler: I wish that Bow will come back a nicer lady...

Boos from Gusty Gulch: We wish to hold a Boo-tiful wedding and we wish Bow was nicer to us..

**SHY GUY'S TOY BOX**

Gourmet Guy: I wish I could have a giant creme filled cake...

Shy Guy: I wish I could become a good guy..

Toad: I wish for Watt to return to her mother safely...

**LAVALAVA ISLAND**

Yoshis: We wish for Mario to save our world and for Sushie to return safely...

Kids: We wish Mario can play with us, and for Sushie to play as well..

Village Leader: I wish for the victory of Mario and for the safe return of Sushie...

Raphael the Raven: I wish for all wishes to go granted...

**FLOWER FIELDS**

Wise Wisterwood: I wish I could travel across the globe, and for Mario's victory...

Lakilulu: I wish for the safe return of dear sweet Lakilester...

**SHIVER CITY**

Patrol Guy: I wish I could sneek into the Mayor's house and steal his entire Paper Mario DVD Collection...

**STARBORN VALLEY**

Merle: I wish for Mario to take back that Star Rod from Bowser...

Okay... back in the sky.. lets just say our heroes actually made it to Bowser's Castle...

**BOWSER'S CASTLE**

The Star Cruiser then stopped right at the hanger as the heroes got off...

Goombario: Well... we made it...

Sushie: Yes... but pardon me young friends, but why didn't we just take the Star Cruiser straight towards Peach's Castle...

Bow: Because the damn developers want to make everything SO hard for us!

Watt: Agreed! Agreed! I totaaaaaaalllllllyyyy agreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mario: Well... no need to complain right? Let's end this journey already... Come on guys... it's the final battle... I'll order pizza for all of us after we finish... and all drinks are on me...

Goombario: Sweet... let's finish this journey then..

The heroes then left the hanger room, and went outside in the eerie atmosphere... They saw a locked door so the heroes went to the right to get a key... The heroes then beat the snot of a Koopatrol, needing no battle sequence... The heroes then unlocked the door. After going by a couple of more rooms, the heroes saw some crazy looking Bowser head door... how strange...

Bowser Door: GWAH HA HA HA HA... I am a door of Bowser's Castle!

Mario: Yeah, seems kinda obvious...

Bowser Door: Your Mario right?... You wanna go on through..

Kooper: Duh! Course we do!

Bowser Door: Well... stand in front of me and wait a moment...

The heroes stood in front of the talking door.. Then right on cue, a trap door appeared underneath them... Mario then realized this..

Mario: NOT ANOTHER TRAP DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR!...

Mario and his allies then fell through the trapdoor...

Kooper: MAN! Always with the trapdoors, huh!?

Bowser Door: GWAH HA HA HA! That's right fools! You fell for my trap! Now... you better not go blowing up some cracked wall with... oh, I don't know... a pink Bob-omb of some sort!

Bow: OH DEAR! WHATEVER SHALL WE DO!

Bombette then sighed as she knew what to do... She went to the cracked wall and blew up near it..

Bombette: Yeah... that was easy, this materials weak... it's weaker than the walls at Koopa Bros. Fortress...

Goombario: Reminds me of that one incident back at Koopa Bros. Fortress...

Kooper: Oh... really?

Mario: Well... on the bright side, we have an escape route..

Suddenly, the minister of Peach's Castle then noticed Mario..

Minister: Pssstt... Mario... You finally made it to Bowser's Castle... good, now go up and save our Highness..

Mario: Roger that..

Mario and friends left the prison cell... After putting most of the partners abilities to the test (for instance; Parakarry carried Mario over ledges, Kooper hit distant switch, Lakilester carried Mario over hot boiling lava, and Bow made Mario invisible to get by lavafalls) our heroes ended up in the room where the lava flow is comig from. Our heroes then went up the stairway and saw 3 Koopatrols and a Magikoopa... The enemies noticed Mario...

Koopatrol #1: Uh... guys... Mario's over there... there.. was something we had to prevent him from doing, but what was it again?... I think... it was to prevent him from pressing this switch...

Koopatrol #2: Uh... does this mean we have to fight Mario now...?

Koopatrol #3: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH US!

Magikoopa: CALM DOWN! Mario's not such a HUGE threat... don't you care about Lord Bowser?.. We must not let Mario get to this switch... LET'S ATTACK HIM!

Koopatrols: YEAH! CHARGE!

Mario: BRING IT ON!

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 50/50 FP 50/50

Kooper

Parakarry

Watt

Goombario

Bombette

Lakilester

Sushie

Bow

vs.

3 Koopatrols: Each 8 HP

Magikoopa: HP 11/11

Goombario: Watch out for that Magikoopa Mario.. That Magikoopa knows every spell in the book..

Kooper: You mean this book?

Goombario: Where did you get that?

Kooper: Eh... nowhere.. Let's go!

Mario uses Shooting Stars. Does 6 damage to all enemies.

Kooper does Power Shell. Does 2 damage to all enemies.

Koopatrols faint.

Magikoopa turns invisible for 3 turns.

Heroes do nothing.

Magikoopa does magic polygon attack. Does 5 damage.

Heroes still do nothing.

Magikoopa does another magic polygon attack. Does another 5 damage.

Mario then has enough and calls in the Ghostbusters to beat up the Magikoopa. Magikoopa instantly faints.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Once the enemies were defeated, Mario then pressed the switch as the lava then dried up and cooled down. The allies were impressed..

Goombario: Nice job, my love.

Kooper: Awesome job Mario!

Bombette: Smart thinking there Mario.

Parakarry: Uh... spendid work Mario..

Bow: You rock Mario! Good Job!

Watt: OH YEAH, OH YEAH! THIS IS SWEET! THIS IS SWEET! MARIO'S THE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMBBBB!

Sushie: Splendid work my darling.

Lakilester: Cool method, dog. I'm telling you Mario... I learn something new from you every day my home boy...

Mario: Yeah.. like it's cool to be a good guy...

Lakilester: Yeah.. Like I said dog, your the coolest..

Parakarry: Yeah... we all think the same thing here... let's go...

The heroes then walked on the hardened, cooled down lava... After our heroes found a key in a treasure chest, and unlocked some door, our heroes were then in some dark room. Mario then used Watt's special ability to lighten up the place, as well as using Parakarry's ability to carry him over more ledges. After going through the darkness, our heroes then made it back to where they were, before falling through the trap door... The door then looked surprised..

Bowser Door: WHAT! You managed to escape that underground prison? CURSES! I won't forget this fools..

Parakarry: Uh.. that's where your wrong pal..

Parakarry then used some zappy memory wipping thing on the door...

Bowser Door: Uh.. who am I?

Mario: You are just a regular castle door. You will never talk, or eat, and you will let us pass by here..

Bowser Door: Oh... okay, thanks...

The door then went permanently quite as the heroes went on by. After going through some more puzzles, using Sushie's special ability to get through bodies of water Mario flowed just to get a key that Mario cannot reach with his jump, beat up some B. Bill Blaster (with Watt's Electro Dash) and some other puzzles, our heroes came face to face with another Bowser Door in the castle...

Bowser Door #2: BWAH HA HA HA! I am a guard door in Bowser's Castle! In order to pass by, you must complete this incredibly difficult quiz...

Lakilester: I don't like the sound of this dog...

Bowser Door #2: You shouldn't... ready to begin...?

The heroes then gulped, hoping they'd do good...

Bowser Door #2: Now.. QUESTION 1: Who is the name of the Goomba boy that has a love interest in Mario...?

Mario then started stuttering the answer..

Mario: Uh... Gah-gah-gah-Goombario...?

Bowser Door #2: DRAT, THAT'S CORRECT! YOU LUCKY PIG, BUT THEY'LL GET HARDER! Now... QUESTION 2: How long has Kooper admired adventurers like Professor Kolorado?..

Mario then started feeling more convident..

Mario: I get it now... this is a recap quiz.. one question for each chapter... anyway... Kooper's admired adventurers like Professor Kolorado ever since he was a tiny fetus squirming around in his Mom's..

Bowser Door #2: CORRECT, CORRECT, CORRECT! DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE, YOUR CORRECT! Now QUESTION 3: Who is the name of the girl that is stared in the Fan Fiction Moustafa was reading..

Mario: Uh... I can't remember...

Bombette: I do... even though I still don't know who the heck she is... Vivian!

Bowser Door #2: Grrr... CORRECT! Gotta stop screaming.. getting a sore throat, now... QUESTION 4: What is the name of the song played on Bow's Phonographic Record player?

Mario: Uh...

Kooper: Get Down Tonight by KC & The Sunshine!

Bowser Door #2: CORRECT! QUESTION 5: Which of Mario's partners was trapped in the lantern owned by the Big Lantern Ghost?

Watt: MUMUMUMUMUMUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!

Bowser Door #2: CORRECT! QUESTION 6: How did you guys reach the volcano?

Sushie: WITH FISH FOOD!

Bowser Door #2: CORRECT! NOW QUESTION 7: Lakilester's known for being a what?

Lakilester: Being a gangsta, and not evil... AND CALL ME SPIKE FOR ONCE!

Bowser Door #2: CORRECT! QUESTION 8: What is the name of the book Herringway gave Sushie?

Bow: The Adventures of Sherlock Pennington!

Bowser Door #2: NUTS, THAT'S CORRECT! Man you guys are getting all of these right! Now, QUESTION 9: Where are you located now?

Parakarry: Way too easy... Bowser's Castle!

Bowser Door #2: Wrong, I mean RIGHT! YOU GUYS ARE INTELLIGENT AT THIS! BUT NOW FOR THE BONUS QUESTION: What's the password?

The heroes then gulped as they had no idea what the answer to the question was... Goombario however knew the answer and went straight to the door's face...

Goombario: Your father.

Bowser Door #2: CRUD MUFFINS! I WON'T FORGET THIS FOOLS!

Angered with defeated, the door then self-destructed.

HEROES, SINCE YOU PASSED THAT QUIZ!

Heroes: Huh?

YOU KNOW HAVE EARNED... A **YEAR SUPPLY OF ULTRA SHROOMS AND JAMMIN JELLIES!**

Then on cue, a bunch of Ultra Shrooms and Jammin Jellies appeared... the heroes were lucky..

Goombario: Sweet...

Mario: Yeah.. let's go team..

The heroes then pressed on... After going through more puzzles, finding more keys and using Kooper's ability, our heroes ended up in some endless room. Using Goombario's special ability, he found out that he needs to use those torches as a source to get by. He did just that, and the heroes went by some high corridor. Our heroes then entered another room.. and at the end of the room was none other than... PRINCESS PEACH!? WHAT!?

Peach?: Oh Mario... you came to save me!

Mario: Princess? Is that really you?!

Peach?: Of course it is... I escaped from Bowser... no need to fight him anymore... let's go home...

Mario: In that case... sure..

Mario and Peach? then walked back to the entrance while the partners seemed suspicious about Peach's escape... Once at the entrance... Goombario then went to Mario...

Goombario: Hey Mario..?

Mario: Yes Goombario..?

Goombario: Has it ever occured to you that the Peach we saw back there was a 'fake'?

Mario then looked shocked.. as he then started twitching and foaming from the mouth... He then screamed to the heavens...

Mario: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

After going through those cursed puzzles for the second time, our heroes made it back to Peach?...

Mario: HEY YOU! WE GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE!

Kooper: YEAH, NICE TRY..YOU CLEVER LOOKING IMPOSTER!

Bow: SPEAKING IN ALL CAPS IS SO MUCH FUN, RIGHT GUYS!

Heroes: YEAH!

The fake Princess was then revealed to be a Duplighost...

Duplighost: Drats... how did you know I was an imposter...?

Mario: Well... after being convinced by Goombario.. and with that foaming and stuff... it hit me..

Duplighost: Oh... well I'm gonna fight you now..

Mario: Oh no..

Mario then grabbed the Duplighost and then tossed him with alot of might out of the castle..

Duplighost: DOOPLISS, AVENGE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The imposter then turned into a star, our heroes then went through another door, where there were four shadows in the room... Then suddenly, the shadows turned out to be none other than... THE KOOPA BROS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!

Red: Hey there Fat Italian Pig... long time no see... if you're wondering how we escaped that cell back at our fortress, Bowser sent in a rescue team to get us, and we then started training again til the day we came across you... and now, we are stronger than ever... we shall fight now..

Black: Let's get them...

Parakarry: Uh Mario... I think you fought these TMNT ripoffs before... it must have been before you came to Mt. Rugged, because I don't remember fighting them before..

Bombette: Yes it was... but I guess it would be good if we take down these losers for the second time..

But before the fight started, a familiar voice was heard...

?: MAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The voice, coming from the other room was revealed to be... Jr Troopa... obvious... He charged at the Koopa Bros as they were then sent flying...

Kooper: Aw man..

Mario: Yeah... readers, like this if you wanted us to fight the Koopa Bros. again...

Then suddenly, Jr Troopa stopped dead first in front of our heroes...

Jr Troopa: So Mario... you going to fight Bowser..? Well you'll have to get by me first loser...

Lakilester: Might as well get it over with...

The kid then charged at our heroes, beginning a historical battle sequence...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 50/50 FP 50/50

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Watt

Sushie

Lakilester

vs.

Jr Troopa: HP 60/60

Jr Troopa: Now, I'm gonna use everything that I learned from fighting you buddy!

Allies: BRING IT ON!

Mario does Mega Stomp. Does 8 damage.

Goombario charges his attack by 2.

Jr Troopa does Tackle Does 8 damage.

Goombario does Head Bonk. Does 6 damage.

Jr Troopa: Alright, watch this!

Jr Troopa then increase his attack and defense by 1.

Bombette uses Bomb. Does 4 damage.

Jr Troopa does Tackle. Does 9 damage. Attack and Defense returns to normal.

Mario does Mega Smash. Does 8 damage.

Jr Troopa: Alright... now I'm furious... MORE POWER!

Jr Troopa then went into his flying spike helmet form (no weaponry)

Jr Troopa does Swoop. Does 8 damage.

Parakarry does Shell Shot. Does 6 damage.

Mario does Hammer Toss. Does 5 damage.

Jr Troopa does a curled up spike egg bonk attack. Does 9 damage.

Mario: WOAH!

Mario uses one of the Ultra Shrooms. Restores 50 HP.

Watt uses Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

Jr Troopa: MORE POWER!

He then went into his magic wand form.

Jr Troopa: Arrggh... you still got some skills.. but take this!

Jr Troopa does a lightning bolt attack. Does 8 damage.

Sushie does Belly Flop. Does 6 damage.

Mario uses Power Smash. Does 6 damage.

Jr Troopa does Magic Polygon attack. Does 7 damage.

Lakilester does Spiny Flip. Does 4 damage.

Jr Troopa does another magic polygon attack. Does 7 damage.

Mario: Let's end this.

Mario does a simple jump attack. Does 2 damage.

Jr Troopa: I've been defeated... NOOOOOOOO! I LOST TO MARIO, EVEN AT MY STRONGEST!

He then faints.

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

The heroes left the Jr Troopa (whom Mario will never fight again) and went up a flight of stairs, and finally made it out of Bowser's Castle...

Mario: Finally made it...

Goombario: Mario! It's Peach's Castle..

Kooper: Cool! Now let's go save Princess Peach!

Heroes: YEAH!

The heroes then entered the castle.

**PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE**

The castle was dark and empty. After our heroes went through some rooms, getting a nap in a bed thanks to a Toad, and saving their progress, our hereos then entered the Princess' private headquarters... The heroes then heard the Princess...

Peach: Oh Mario! There you are!

Mario: Hey Peach! How did you end up there?

Peach: Nevermind that... just get me down from here!

Mario then started having a flashback to a very similar situation...

**FLASHBACK TO SUPER MARIO RPG**

As Bowser laid in defeat from Mario, and Mario did a victory stance, Princess Toadstool/Peach was happy..

Bowser: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU DEFEATED ME AGAIN MARIO! WHY!?

Toadstool/Peach: Thank you Mario... now can you please get me down from here..

Mario: Sure thing Princess.

Mario then ran up to the hanging Toadstool/Peach and jumped a few times until he finally reached her. He started to un-tie her, but once he was about to undo the final knot, a voice out of nowhere was heard...

Voice out of Nowhere: BOWSER! YOU FOOL, YOU HAVE FAILED TO PAY YOUR RENT WITHIN THE LAST FEW MONTHS, AND NOW I'M CONFESCATING THIS CASTLE OF YOURS! ...er... I mean... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mario and Toadstool/Peach: Huh?

Suddenly, some giant sword known as Exor came crashing down and forced Mario, Bowser and Toadstool/Peach to be sent flying to different parts of the Mushroom Kingdom...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mario: Oh Princess... I'm not falling for that again..

Peach: What are you talking about...?

Mario: You remembered what happened last time... that giant sword known as Exor came crashing down and sent us flying to different locations... Again, I'm not falling for it a second time... OKAY EXOR! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!

Suddenly, Bowser appeared..

Bowser: What the devil are you talking about, pig? Shrimpy, this ain't no sequel to Super Mario RPG or anything like that... Don't expect Exor to come seperating us again...

Mario: It was originally..

Bowser: Doesn't matter... this time we're gonna fight... and this time, we'll see who wins!

Bowser then jumped down from his Koopa Clown Cart and headed straight towards Mario and Party...

Bowser: You can't beat me shrimp! I'm invincible!

Suddenly, a historical battle sequence then started...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 50/50 FP 50/50

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Watt

Sushie

Lakilester

vs.

Bowser: HP 50/50

Bowser: Let's start, shall we?

Mario: Alright.

Mario does Mega Stomp. Does 9 damage.

Goombario does Headbonk. Does 4 damage.

Bowser does Flamethrower. Does 7 damage.

Kooper does Shell Toss. Does 4 damage.

Bowser: Alright... now it's time to use the Star Rod...

Bowser uses the Star Rod's power. Becomes Invincible.

Mario: (thinking) Way too easy..

Mario then uses a move called Star Beam. Suddenly, the 7 Star Spirit then appeared, as they then formed a circle. They then went over to Bowser and shot a beam down towards him, which then disabled the invincibility of the Star Rod.

Bowser: WHAT THE...

Muskular: THAT'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THE STAR SPIRITS, BONEHEAD!

Bowser: Grr...

Bombette does Bomb. Does 6 damage.

Bowser: Arrggh... cheap coward.. this fight is just beginning...

Bowser uses Star Rod to restore 15 of his HP.

Parakarry does Air Raid. Does 6 damage.

Bow does Fan Smack. Does 5 damage.

Watt uses Electro Dash. Does 5 damage.

Bowser uses the Star Rod's power. Makes himself invincible.

Mario: Silly Bowser, tricks are for Koopas.

Bowser: Huh?

Mario then uses Star Beam. Disables Invinciblity.

Sushie does Belly Flop. Does 6 damage.

Bowser does Claw Swipe. Does 7 damage.

Lakilester does Spiny Flip. Does 4 damage.

Mario does Mega Smash. Does 9 damage.

Goombario does Multibonk. Does 7 damage.

Bowser: What! I lost? How could I lose!?

Mario: Because your apparently too stupid to realize not to just use the Star Rod's power a second time...

Bowser: Oh..

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE

Bowser: Man! You guys beat me... you guys gotten so strong...

Bow: Take that, you bonehead...

Bowser: Well, still... you punks are just a small annoyance... that was basically just a warm-up for me... see you at the top of this castle.

Bowser then grabs Peach as he then takes off in his Koopa Clown Cart and heads out the broken window.

Mario: LET'S GO TEAM!

Allies: YEAH!

The heroes went up the flight of stairs, went across a balcony on the outside of the castle, and went up another flight of stairs... Once they did that.. they noticed that Bowser vanished..

Goombario: Uh... where did Bowser go...?

Mario: Let's keep moving...

They went across a bridge and ended up on some huge platform...

Bowser: GWAHAHAHAHAHA! Welcome to your worse nightmare heroes! You should thank me Mario... after being your enemy for so long.. I've finally proposed a special arena for your defeat.

Just then, Bowser pressed a switch and the bridge then was destroyed, causing the heroes to be trapped on the platform..

Bowser: How does that feel...? You guys are now trapped here!

Peach: MARIO! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!

Kammy: You fell for our trap... you call yourself a hero... even though you rescued all 7 Star Spirits, I've prepared a special weapons for Bowser in order to defeat you... Ready Bowser? LET'S CHARGE IT UP!

The platform was then activated by Kammy as Bowser then started getting bigger... He was now huge!

Bowser: OH YEAH BABY! NOW I'M GONNA STOMP SOME ITALIAN PIG!

He then stomped towards the heroes...

Bowser: Hey Mario! It's not gonna be like before, so prepare to be beaten!

Then the final battle sequence then took place...

BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Mario: HP 50/50 FP 50/50

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Watt

Sushie

Lakilester

vs.

Bowser "The greatest King of all that is Cool and Evil": HP 99/99

Mario: 99 HP? Crud, we better finish you fast!

Bowser: Oh, just wait until you see what I have in store for you... GWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mario does Mega Stomp. Does 8 damage.

Goombario does Multibonk. Does 5 damage.

Parakarry: Hey... there's only 86 HP left... keep it up!

Bowser: I don't think so, buddy...

Bowser does flamethrower. Does 9 damage.

Kooper does Fire Shell. Does 6 damage.

Bombette does Bomb. Does 6 damage.

Bowser: GWAHAHAHA, Time to use the power of the good ol' Star Rod!

Bowser uses the power of the Star Rod. Becomes Invincible.

Mario uses the Star Beam but... IT DOES NOTHING WHATSOEVER!

Mario: WHAT!?

Bowser: HAHAHA... That weak attack doesn't affect me anymore!

Goombario: OH NO! Mario, we're doomed..

Mario: I know kiddo...

Goombario: Mario... If we ever make it out of this alive, I just want you to know, I've learned alot from you... I no longer love you as a you know what... but I now see you as a uncle, and I love you as one...

Mario: Oh.. I love you too Goombario, in the same way... come here..

The two then hugged as the other allies were worried about what the heck to do...

BATTLE SEQUENCE TRANSMISSION

Peach was getting worried about Mario..

Peach: I gotta help him...

Kammy: SHUT UP, WILL YOU!

Suddenly, on cue, Twink slammed into Kammy, causing her to fall off her broom... He then untied Peach..

Peach: Thank you so much Twink..

Kammy then got back up on her broom..

Kammy: You little rascal... how dare you!

BATTLE SEQUENCE WITHIN A BATTLE SEQUENCE STARTS

Twink: HP Unknown

Peach: HP N/A

vs.

Kammy Koopa: HP 10/10

Kammy: You can't beat me!

Twink: Yes I will...

Peach: Careful Twink..

Twink does Star Dash... does 0 damage.

Kammy: HAHA! Was that a breeze or something! You call that an attack...

Peach does Focus. Increases Twinks' attack and defense.

Kammy does block drop. Does 3 damage.

Twink does Star Dash. Does 1 damage.

Kammy: Oh... now you can fight?...

Peach does Focus. Increases Twinks' attack and defense.

Kammy does block drop. Does 2 damage.

Twink does Star Dash. Does 2 damage.

Kammy: Why is this kid getting stronger?

Peach does Focus. Increases Twink's attack and defense.

Kammy does block drop. Does 1 damage.

Twink does Star Dash. Does 3 damage.

Peach does Focus. Increases Twink's attack and defense.

Kammy does block drop. DOES NOTHING WHATSOEVER!

Kammy: My... my attacks don't work anymore... oh no... Peach is giving wish powers to that Star Kid, granting him more power... crud..

Twink does Star Dash. Does 4 damage.

Kammy: HOLY MOTHER OF FISH STICKS!

Kammy then faints...

END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE WITHIN A BATTLE SEQUENCE

Kammy: Lord Bowser... I have failed you...

Peach: Now that that's set, I'm gonna make a big wish while you help Mario...

Twink: Sounds like a plan... let's do it...

Twink then went to help Mario while Peach made a huge wish... Suddenly, with Bowser distracted, the Star Spirits appeared and gained a new power...

Eldstar: It... can't be... we've gained a new power... it's... it's outstanding..

Mamar: Lovely.

Skolar: Spendid.

Muskular: Sweet.

Misstar: Wonderful.

Klevar: Intelligent.

Kalmar: Too many comments.

They then stared at Kalmar..

Kalmar: What?

Eldstar: Mario.. we now can use Peach Beam in fights..

Twink: I shall help you guys..

Eldstar: Whatever...

Bowser: HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!? WE HAVE A FIGHT TO FINISH!

Heroes: BRING IT ON!

BATTLE SEQUENCE RESUMES

Mario: HP 50/50 FP 50/50

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Watt

Sushie

Lakilester

vs.

Bowser "The Greatest King of all that is Cool and Evil": HP 74/99

Bowser: Now let's end this! I AM INVINCIBLE, AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU PUNKS CAN DO ABOUT IT IN A MILLION YEARS!

Mario: We'll just see about that!

Mario then uses the newly improved Peach Beam. Disables Invincibility.

Bowser: Huh? You gotta be kidding me... The star powers gone...?

Parakarry does Shell Shot. Does 6 damage.

Bowser does Claw Swipe. Does 7 damage.

Mario does Mega Stomp. Does 8 damage.

Goombario does Multibonk. Does 6 damage.

Kooper does Shell Toss. Does 5 damage.

Bowser: This battle ain't over yet punks!

Bowser uses Star Rod's power. Becomes Invincible.

Mario does Peach Beam. Disables Invincibility.

Bombette does Mega Bomb. Does 7 damage.

Bowser charges his attack by 5.

Mario does Mega Smash. Does 8 damage.

Bow uses Outta Sight. Makes Mario Invisible.

Bowser uses his super cool Bowser attack on nothing.

Outta Sight wears off.

Watt uses Power Shock. Increases Mario's attack by one.

Sushie does Squirt. Does 8 damage.

Bowser then uses the Star Rod to restore 30 HP.

Mario does the 'I can't believe this battle is taking way too long so I'm just gonna make it shorter' Tantrum. Does an outstanding 40 damage.

Bowser: CURSE YOU AND YOUR TANTRUM!

Lakilester does Spiny Flip. Does 4 damage.

Bowser: Hehehe... watch this...

Bowser does a Lighting Strike attack. Does 9 damage to Mario, and immobolizes entire party for 5 turns.

Mario: CRUD! That's so unfair!

Bowser: Oh shut up and keep fighting.

Mario does Power Bounce. Does 15 damage.

Bowser then goes and does a wierd Koopa King Bowser cool showcase attack, leaving Mario with only 1 HP, and disabling the ability to use badges and items...

Bowser: GWAHAHAHA! Look at you! I have 3 HP, and you have 1, you can't use any badges, your team is immobolized, and your unable to use any items... your finished piggy... any last words...?

Mario: ...

Suddenly, we see Twink with a pebble...

Twink: Hey pebble... want to go to the park...? Cool... let's go...

Twink then started floating, when suddenly, a fly hit Twink on the back causing him to trip and lose grip of his pebble, which was then sent flying..

The Pebble hits Bowser on the head. Does 3 damage.

Bowser then faints.

END OF FINAL FINAL BATTLE SEQUENCE

Bowser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mario has defeated.. oh what the heck... he always defeats me, damn it! This time I even became invincible, and he still beat me... NUTS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Bowser then lost grip of the Star Rod as Mario then took it..

**YOU GOT THE STAR ROD! YOU BETTER GIVE IT BACK TO THE STAR SPIRITS OR THEY'LL BE MAD AT YOU, YOU NO GOOD GREEDY SON OF A GUN!**

Mario: WE DID IT!

Peach: You saved me Mario... thank you...

Suddenly, the platform started shaking, as Bowser got up and went to Kammy..

Bowser: Kammy, what's going on here?

Kammy: Uh sire... that battle was SO intense, that the power up machine started malfunctioning, and now this platform and your castle is about to explode... we gotta flee!

Bowser: WHAT!? LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!..

Just then the platform exploded as Bowser and Kammy were sent flying to parts unknown... The castle then exploded, but Mario and friends were safe since the Star Spirits saved them. They went to Peach's castle.

Mario then gave the Star Rod back to Eldstar.

Eldstar: Thank you so much Mario... we are forever in your debt...

Mamar: Your the sweetest Mario... thank you..

Skolar: Good job with the stragedies used to take down Bowser...

Muskular: Awesome job beating up Bowser... you were awesome man!

Misstar: I've never seen a warrior as brave as you Mario... Congratulations.

Klevar: Well, Bowser's been defeated.. we probably haven't heard the last of him... Oh well...

Kalmar: Mario.. you were great.. I couldn't say it anymore myself.

Eldstar: And Star kid... you did great too..

Twink: Thanks mister..

Eldstar: Well, we shall be going... we will never forget you Mario... farewell...

The Star Spirits then took off... Twink then faced Mario and Peach...

Twink: I must be going too... and Peach...?

Peach: Yes Twink..?

Twink: Uh... nevermind... goodbye Mario, Peach...

Mario and Peach: Farewell Twink!

Twink then took off as well...

Mario: Well team, if you have anything to say, now's the time to say it...

Goombario: Mario... it was an honor working with you... I have managed to make my head harder... and like I said before, I am no longer gay, thanks to you, and now.. you're more like an uncle to me, and well... I love you as one... so I hope we meet again...

Kooper: Oh Mario... your the coolest adventurer I have ever met! Now since I went traveling with you, I am now gonna plan to go on an expedition with Professor Kolorado and become his apprentice. I hope I will run into you again Mario while on an expedition. Until then, farewell...

Bombette: Mario... you certainly have helped me keep my temper under control.. so now, I'm gonna live peacefully in Koopa Village... of course, I do not want that annoying Bruce following me everywhere... but anyway.. I hope we meet again Mario... farewell..

Parakarry: Uh... Mario... now since I traveled with you... I have gained so much courage. Now I'm going back to delivering letters, and teach that stupid bulldog who's boss. I'll meet you when you have letters addressed to you Mario... but still... farewell buddy..

Bow: Mario my buddy.. I have learned to be a nicer and more respectful mistress. I'm glad I got to meet you... I'm gonna treat Bootler and the other Boos with more respect. I hope we meet again Mario, and farewell... my good old buddy...

Watt then went rambling about going back to the Toy Box and her mother, all in some hyperactive sentence, which Mario and Peach understood...

Sushie: Mario my darling... I'm glad I traveled with you. I feel much younger now. I'm going back to Lavalava Island, and make sure those Yoshi kids are under control. I'll never forget you Mario... I bid you farewell dearie..

Lakilester: And I guess I'm last dog. Mario my bro, I'm glad I met you, and that I traveled with you. You'll always be my home boy, and now, I'm going back to Lakilulu and show her that I have gained experience from this travel. You are more than welcome to come to my crib, but until then... Farewell, dog.

Peach: Well, we should be landing any minute now..

Goombario: WAIT! Since the Star Spirits are gone, would we be going down fast right about now?

The heroes looked shocked as the castle stayed suspended for a few seconds.

Mario: Well... here we go..

The castle then fell down at a fast speed as the heroes then screamed and then the castle made a landing... and that... is The End... NOT!

Ha... but it's the end of this looooooooooooooooooooong chapter... but now, stay tuned for the epilogue readers... stay tune...

Now review and comment for this epic and awesome chapter...


	11. Epilogue

OK Readers... here's the wonderful epilogue to this tale. Enjoy the finale.

Despite Peach's Castle falling at a fast speed, and the explosion of Bowser's Castle, all the prisoners and the heroes returned home safely. Mario currently was back at home with his brother Luigi. Mario had just told Luigi about his exciting adventure.

Luigi: So that's it huh? That's your adventure about going to save the Star Spirits, retrieving the Star Rod, beating Bowser yet again, and rescuing Peach with 8 new friends went huh? Man, I'm so jealous...

Mario: Yeah... it was the coolest..

Luigi: I'm sure glad that the people capture all returned home safely. Thank goodness...

Mario: I am greatful too Luigi.

Before anyone said anything, they heard Parakarry's voice outside.

Parakarry: MAIL CALL!

Luigi: OH BOY! MAIL'S HERE! I'LL GO CHECK IT!

Luigi then goes storming outside to check the mail. Mario then decides to rest in bed. A few minutes later, he noticed the hatchet to the basement was left open. Mario decided to check it. He then noticed that a book was left opened... Mario, having know clue what it is decided to read it...

_Dear Diary,_

_I've heard that Mario manage to beat Bowser again, and saved the Princess. He'll be coming home shortly. I'm preparing a welcome back feast for him. Yet, the thing that upsets me the most is that I never get to go on any adventures. Sure, we played tennis, rode in go carts, and even had parties and played golf, but I never went on my own adventure. I wish to the stars that one day, I'll be able to go on my own adventure one day. This wraps up this journal entry, so until then, ta ta._

_-Luigi-_

Mario had no clue how to react. Suddenly, he noticed Luigi behind him, and turned to face him.

Mario: Luigi... why didn't you tell me you had this..?

Luigi: You... You found my top secret basement!? Man, I forgot to close it before I left! How much did you read...?

Mario: Oh, not much. Just the last journal entry you wrote previously.. You really want to...

Luigi: Alright.. enough of that! Anyway... I came to give you this letter from Princess Peach... Here you go.

Mario took the letter as the brothers went back upstairs to the table. Mario then opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Mario,_

_I am so glad you rescued me. It's only been like 6 hours or so and Bowser hasn't attempted to kidnap me. That's a new record. Anyway, I am inviting you and Luigi to another party, in celebration of my rescue. I also had Parakarry check up on your allies and see how they're doing._

_Goombario is back at home in Goomba Village. He's doing great and now is into girls. Goompa noticed this and can't say how thankful he is for having you train him. Goompa noticed that Goombario still loves Mario, but only as a good understands this and actually accepts this behavior of Goombario. Goombario had recently searched up and found some hot Goomba chick, who I believe will be a partner of yours in the next Paper Mario game. Finally, Goombario had hired the Goomba Bros. to do all of his chores and stuff after a secret bet they made secretly in the beginning of the story._

_Kooper is doing great. He still lives in Koopa Village, but after his adventure, he was approached by Professor Kolorado and has now become his apprentice. They have went on several expeditions, including one expedition to the Crystal Palace. The expeditions however, came to a halting stop after Kolorado's wife had Parakarry tell Kolorado to come back home or she'll have to give him an 'eviction notice'. The two are currently in a Research facilty they built in Koopa Village and research all types of Archaelogy. How impressive._

_Bombette's doing great. She currently lives in Koopa Village, where she lives in a fort that she and the other Bob-omb built, that resembles a small version of the Koopa Bros. Fortress. She has also manage to keep her own temper under control. Bombette occasionally talks to the other Bob-ombs, but she usually stays away from Bruce. She put up force fields in her fort to prevent Bruce from entering and bothering her. One more thing, the Koopa Bros are now back in there Fortress Prison, serving time for what they've done._

_Parakarry's now back to delivering letters like most postmen do. He has know become a brave, mailman, and has managed to deliver at least a total of 5 dozen letters without being scared. He even managed to show the bulldog who threatens to attack him, to keep away by doing a much more fiercer bark at the bulldog. Other than that, Parakarry's now doing great in his career. _

_Bow's back at home in Boo's Mansion. She manage to finally convince Bootler to stop threatening guests with the Technologic music video. She also became much nicer to her piers, showing Bootler the respect he deserves. The Boos from Gusty Gulch are also happy that Bow has shown the a great amount of respect. They are currently planning some Boo themed wedding in Gusty Gulch, and they say it's gonna be 'Boo-tiful'. And lastly, Bow misses you, and she'd like you to visit her mansion again sometime._

_Watt's is also doing good. She's currently living in the Shy Guy's Toy Box with her mother. She recently made friends with some of the Shy Guys, who apparently, decided to quit being mischievious and with the troublemaking acts. Also, Watt's mother can't thank you enough for saving her little Watt, and would like to meet you in person one day. Watt has even been managing to keep her hyper personality under control and she's been doing good with that. She's a happy Li'l Sparky._

_Sushie is also doing amazing. She is back at home on Lavalava Island, and is feeling younger than ever. She tends to babysit the Yoshi kids, and she manages to keep them under control. She also tends to talk to the Village leader and the other Yoshi citizens something, while making sure the kids aren't up to something. Occasionally, Sushie even tends to go visit Raphael the Raven, and they sometimes talk over a cup of tea. Sushie is proud that she met you, and would like to see you again._

_Lakilester is feeling cooler than ever. He's currently living in Flower Fields with Lakilulu. Lakilester also tends to tone down with the 'gangsta' attitude, and has made his girlfriend proud. Lakilester still would like to invite you to his club sometime, but for now, he lives in Flower Fields. Lastly, he no longer makes such a big deal if she calls him Lakilester or Spike, he still lives in peace._

_I've also invited all of these people to the party as well, so you'll see them there. So I'll see you soon sweetie. _

_With lots of love,_

_Princess Peach XOXO_

Luigi: Lots of love?! Oooo... Mario's got a girlfriend. Mario's got a girlfriend.

Mario: Oh, shut up you big crybaby! I'm glad the other partners are doing great and are invited to that party as well.

Luigi: Well... you know what that means? Let's go!

Mario: Yeah.

The Mario Brothers left their house. Luigi then told Mario he had to hurry on ahead to take care of some top secret mission. Mario headed to the castle, meeting faces he met all across the globe, from Goomba Village to Gusty Gulch, to Yoshi Village to Shiver City. When Mario finally made it to the castle, the minister of Peach's Castle came in.

Minister: Welcome to the party Mario. Peach should be arriving shortly..

Toad Guard: And now.. the wonderful Princess Peach!

People were cheering with excitement as Peach showed up.

Peach: Glad you could all make it people. I am very greatful to host such a fine party on such a fine day. That fiend Bowser was defeated by Mario, and the Star Rod is back in its rightful place in Star Haven. I thank the following people. Mario... Goombario... Kooper... Bombette... Parakarry... Bow... Watt... Sushie... Lakilester... man, theres too many dots. And everyone else that helped and supported these nine heroes, you have earned my biggest thanks. And now.. I hope we'll cherish this moment forever... So now... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Minister: YOU GOT IT, GIRLFRIEND!

Then the party really started. After listening to crazy music, having plenty of food and beverage, and with Mario hanging out with his 8 newly made friends, all of which were given a communication device, in case they need to form together in an emergency. After that, it was revealed that Luigi was leading the parade, and that was his top secret mission. In the parade stared Mario's 8 partners, Chuck Quizmo and his assistant, the Koopa Bros, Kolorado and his wife, the Whale, Rowf and his son, Moustafa and his friends, Tutankoopa and three Chain Chomp, Buzzar and three chicklets, Bootler, Tubba Blubba, his heart, several Boos, the Goomba King, Goomba Bros. several grown up Yoshis, the Villager leader, Raphael the Raven, Lava Pirahna, the Fearsome 5, Huff N. Puff, Gourmet Guy, the Crystal King, two Duplighosts disguised as the Crystal King, Jr Troopa and Kammy Koopa, Koopatrols and Hammer Bros, and a grumpy Bowser, which when Jr Troopa and Kammy Koopa accidently hit Bowser, the Koopa Clown Cart exploded, forcing Jr Troopa to the floor, and sent Bowser and Kammy to parts unknown.

Later on at night, there stared the Star Spirits, some skiing Bumptys, Mayor Penguin and his wife, an orchestral, Amazy Dayzees, the wizard family, Wise Wisterwood, the Sun (odd he is out at night), some Bub-ulbers. Suddenly, the Shy Guy Troop and General Guy started some crazy cool dance party, with Groove Guys and everything. After that, Mario and Peach showed up. They then decided to go to Mario's house to watch some fireworks, and now this is...

**THE END... JUST KIDDING!**

After watching the fireworks show for several hours, Mario and Peach looked at each other...

Mario: Well Princess, what should we do now?

Peach: Let's have that kissing fest we agreed on having in the intro.

Mario: Oh yeah, baby... Let's go into my house...

Peach: Oh Mario.. I love you so much...

Mario: I love you too honey...

They then went inside the house and did really dirty stuff, while Luigi was running around like a maniac butt naked...

**MEANWHILE IN THE FIELDS OF MUSHROOM KINGDOM**

Bowser, lying from defeat and stupidity along with Kammy Koopa in the fields. He manage to get up but Kammy was still knocked out..

Bowser: Well... that just about raps up this story... That stupid Italian Pig! How dare he... but mark my words, readers and players... I'll be back!

Kammy: You totally stole that line from the Terminator!

Kammy Koopa managed to get up...

Bowser: Oh shut up! Back to my sentence... I swear to you Mario... I will get you someday... I swear Mario, I WILL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!

Kammy: Stolen from Inspector Gadget.

Bowser: Uh... Hakuna Matata...?

Kammy: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

Kammy Koopa was then laughing like a maniac. Bowser then looks at the screen..

Bowser: HEY YOU! STUPID READERS! THE STORY'S ENDED! FINISHED, DONE, GAME OVER! GO HOME YOU MORONS!

Up in the sky...

Star Spirits: The stupid turtle lizards' right readers. Show over... Bye y'all!

And now we zoom out to see the view of the entire planet... and now this is it...

**THE END (REALLY THIS TIME!)**

Well guys... that ends this crazy tale... Now I don't know if I should do a twisted insane version to the Thousand Year Door, but this story was great too... Now, until another story is created, ta ta folks. Don't forget to Review and Comment, and now Wattm will you do the honor for me..?

Watt: Of course, Mr. Cool Awesome Extremely Extreme author dude sir...

Watt then takes a deep breath.

Watt: Ahem... T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

The Screen fades in black.

Bye!


End file.
